Rose Weasley's Love Story
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: The story of how Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy became a couple, and how Rose's huge family deals with it. Told from Rose's POV, the story starts with the first trip on the Hogwarts Express with a couple chapters from each year until their fifth year, when things between the pair shift from platonic to romantic... Warning, there are some themes of sexual harassment in later chpt
1. September 1, 2017

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my story XD Okay, so this is how I think Rose and Scorp got together. I've read a lot of Scor/Rose stories, but for a while I was lacking one that really made me happy, so I decided to write my own! This story will line up with most of my other Next Gen stories, at least somewhat, since I have one head-cannon (basically) for all of the ones that I write. Also, this is my first Next Gen fic, so if you have any suggestions at all, I'm all ears! Um, I think that's all I have to say now... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters nor the world in which this story takes place. They are JK Rowling's, (and the other various companies associated with the Harry Potter world). **

* * *

September 1, 2017

The morning of September first always meant back to school time, at least in my family where there was always at least a child in school. This year, however, was different. This year I would be going to school with my cousins.

This fall I was starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest magical school in all of Europe... Well, at least that was _my_ opinion. Auntie Fleur says that Beauxbatons is a really good school, too, but...

We got to the station half an hour early. Mum think that 'early is on time, and on time is late,' so we were practically early for _everything._ Unless Dad was in charge of making sure we were somewhere. Dad's habitually late. Mum said she should have realised when he and Uncle Harry were late for almost all their classes the first week of school during their first year.

While my parents were talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny as Al and I waited to get on the Hogwarts Express, I noticed an interesting looking blonde boy and was watching him from the corner of my eye as best I could. He had short, blonde hair with the front slicked up, a dark green t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His trainers were beat up, and he looked really nervous. For some reason, I had this feeling that Mum and Dad wouldn't like it if they saw me staring at the boy, even if I wasn't _really_ staring. My family was _constantly_ harassed by news-people, so I was well aware of what real staring was.

"Rosie, what are you looking for?" Hugo asked me quietly.

"I'm looking for Vic. She said she'd help me find a seat," I said, only half-lying.

"Okay," Hugo said, turning back to the family.

A little later, Dad and Uncle Harry finally noticed the boy and his parents. I heard the name Malfoy and almost immediately blushed. I couldn't like a _Malfoy_. I couldn't even like _looking_ at him like I was. Mum and Dad hadn't gotten on with Mr. Malfoy at school, and Dad still hadn't completely forgiven the blonde man.

Dad joked (though I think he was sort of serious) that I needed to beat him at every test, to which Mum smacked his arm lightly. I just rolled my eyes.

It was true that I had my mother's brain. I'd always done well in the Muggle school Mum made sure we were enrolled in, so much so that I'd actually been invited to join an elite school for the gifted. Mum and Dad had argued for weeks about whether I would go there during the day and learning magic at night from Mum and Dad or going to Hogwarts. When they finally asked me what _I_ wanted for myself, I said Hogwarts! I had no desire to live in the Muggle world when I grew up, the only reason I would need to attend the Muggle school.

While I was thinking, it was decided that we needed to get on the train. After hugging everyone (and hearing Lil and Hugo whine about not being able to come as well), I followed Al and James on the train. I wandered after them, spotting Dom (Uncle Bill's middle child) with some of her vaguely familiar friends in one compartment, Molly (Uncle Percy's oldest) and some people in another...

"And this is our stop, boy and girl!" James said, opening the door to a compartment containing Fred and Roxanne (Uncle George's twins), and Lysander Scamander (Aunt Luna's older son).

"There's the little newbies!" Lysander said, reaching forward to ruffle Al's hair and then mine.

"Hi, Lys," I said, smiling at him. He's going into his second year at school, and he's a Ravenclaw, unlike most of the rest of my family. Well, that might have been because Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf technically weren't related to any of us by blood, but they were as good as family.

"Hey there, cuz," Roxanne said, sliding over to make room for me to sit next to her. From her other side Fred smiled.

"You both ready to join the best house?" he asked jokingly, unaware of Al's nervousness.

"I hope…" Al said from the window seat next to Lysander, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What's wrong, Al?" Fred asked, actually looking concerned. In this group of four, it was quite plain that Freddie was the most in-touch with his feelings.

"He's nervous that he'll be in Slytherin," James said from his seat by the door.

"Why would you be a snake?" Roxanne asked, confused. "You're dad's freaking Harry Potter, the most famous man in the Wizarding World. Who's known for his Gryffindor-ness."

"That's what scares me…" Al muttered. I felt bad for him; he wanted to fit in, but as the son of _the_ Harry Potter people were expecting things.

"Listen, Al," I started to say. "We're not our parents, right? Sure, my mum is super-smart, and so am I. Sure, Aunt Gin is great at Quidditch just like James and you. Sure, Freddie and Roxanne cause as much trouble as Uncle George and Uncle Fred supposedly caused. But beyond all that we are _ourselves_, each one of us our own, individual person." As I finished up, I could see all the eyes in the compartment were on me. Great.

"Wow, Rose. Looks like you've gotten you're mother's ability to speak as well," Lysander commented. James rolled his eyes.

"Well we all knew that. She's always been able to convince us of anything," James pointed out. He was right in saying that; I generally knew what I needed to say to get what I wanted. I didn't abuse that ability… Okay, I didn't abuse it _too_ often…

"Yeah, and she sure didn't get that from Uncle Ron," Roxanne said, chuckling. I had the sudden urge to defend my dad.

"What's wrong with Dad?" I asked.

"Nothing, Rosie," Fred said, sending a look at Roxanne.

"He's not the most fluent with the English language…" Roxanne said, shrugging. "And when he can't vocalize himself he starts to turn that lovely shade of maroon Gram always makes things for him in."

"I happen to love Daddy's quirks," I huffed.

"Lily still gets the 'Daddy's girl' award," James said, rolling his eyes. "That man will do anything for his little redheaded princess."

"Are you jealous because you too got dark locks?" Roxanne said, pulling her rich brown hair up into a ponytail.

"No…" James said. "Darkies have more fun!"

"I disagree," Fred said. He had the Weasley hair, to the point where everyone always said he might as well be a younger version of our deceased Uncle Fred.

"Me too!" I said. I was pale, with bushy red hair and horrid teeth. I'd gotten the worst traits from both of my parents.

"I'm blonde… What does that count for?" Lysander asked. He had longish blonde hair and light blue eyes, and he was surprisingly popular at school despite his quirks.

"Well you're not a dark-haired person," James said with an eye roll.

"I thought the debate was between redheads and not-redheads," Lysander said.

"Does it really matter guys?" Albus asked. "There are more important things we could be discussing, like whether you lot _really_ think I'm going to end up in Slytherin!"

"Al, you're not going to be a Slytherin," I said, hiding an eye roll. He'd been worried for weeks.

"Albus, didn't Dad tell you something on the platform? He's usually right, you know..." James said.

"Well…" Albus said, trailing off. "Dad said that the hat takes what you want to be in into account."

"Do you _want_ to be a snake?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't see what you're so worked up about," Lysander said. "You don't have to worry about Ravenclaw with how illogical you're being."

"It's just…" Al said, trailing off. He obviously wasn't getting the response he wanted.

"Listen, Al, Rosie and I aren't the cousins to come crying to..." Roxanne said. I sent her a look. I was plenty sensitive, thank you. I helped calm over-the-top Albus all the time. "Okay, _I'm_ not the female cousin to come crying to. That would be Molly and Vic. So if you want to cry or to be comforted, go find them."

Albus huffed. Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window, while Lysander pulled out the latest issue of the Quibbler from his satchel. Fred and James set up a game of Wizard's Chess, and I started watching, trying to understand each boy's strategy.

This was going to be a long year, I could already tell. Fun, yes, but long. I saw the kids walking past our compartment, trying to get a glimpse of Harry Potter's sons and Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. We were famous because they were famous. I had a feeling our names would be famous for a long time. Just watching Vic and Teddy grow up, anytime anything happened with them they always seemed to make the front page. Rita Skeeter, Mum and Uncle Harry's least favorite gossip columnist who'd been writing slander about the family since they were still in school, seemed to be the driving force behind our constant presence in the news.

"Oi! James!" Olivia Wood, daughter of famous Quidditch players Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, yelled from the doorway to our compartment.

"Hey Liv," James said without looking up from his game.

"You're not even going to look at me?" Olivia huffed. I honestly had no idea how those two stayed best friends. I swear they were in an argument every other minute. Maybe it was because both of them were hot-headed and blunt enough to deal with each other.

Anyway, James looked up at Olivia and took in the badge on her chest. "No way..." he said, his mouth gaping. I had no idea what the badge meant.

"Well, _technically, _I'm not the captain," Olivia said. "But Ryan is!" She unpinned the badge from her shirt and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Seriously!? That's great! We're bound to have a winning season now!" James said, his face lighting up.

"I know! Ry's like the best chaser on the team, no offense."

"None taken... He's loads better than I was last season. I think the only reason Kelsey let me on the team is 'cause she wanted to meet my parents."

"We'll need a seeker now without her, though..." Olivia said thoughtfully, sitting next to James and crushing me against Al, who sent me that pissed look James tended to make him express.

"Al's a good seeker," I piped up from my seat.

"He's only a first year," James said rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked.

"First years aren't on the house quidditch team," Olivia said, her voice carrying some of that 'duh' tone.

"Dad was."

"Dad was the first person in a century, and there's been no one since," James retorted.

"Well, who's to say I won't do it, too?" Al replied.

"If you want to try, go ahead," Oliva said, before turning back to James. "Anyway, Frank said to tell you -"

"Frank's on the train?" Albus asked. "Does that mean Alice is?" He started to actually look excited.

"Longbottoms don't ride the train, since they practically live at the school..." Olivia said, rolling her eyes and visibly mouthing 'stupid first years'.

"Oh," Albus said weakly. I was aware, like most people, on Albus's crush on Alice. What most people _didn't _know, however, was that Alice liked Al right back. They were just too ignorant to realise it for themselves.

"Listen, Ry's going to be looking for this," Olivia said, flashing the badge again. "I better go give it back. Wait for me for a carriage, okay?"

James nodded, and Olivia left the compartment. He turned back to Fred and the chessboard.

The rest of the train ride seemed to pass in silence. Albus stared moodily out of the window, Roxanne doodled on a spare piece of parchment, I read an old Muggle book (_The Book Thief_ by Markus Zusak), Lysander read The Quibbler  and Fred and James played chess. When we pulled into the station, we parted ways without saying goodbye. Albus and I headed for Hagrid (and the boats) while the others continued on through the station.

"You alri', Albus and Rose?" Hagrid asked, smiling at us as we approached him.

"Yeah, I had a good summer, Hagrid," I said, smiling. Albus just muttered darkly, some of his worries cropping back up.

"What's wron' wi' Albus?" Hagrid asked me.

"He's afraid he won't be in the 'right' house, and he's mad because James and Olivia Wood weren't being the kindest back on the train..." I explained, helping Al into a boat with an Indian-looking girl neither of us knew.

"Don't worry, Al," Hagrid said, shaking his head. "Yer'll be fine. Yer almost more like yer dad than James is..." At Hagrid's comment, Albus seemed to perk up slightly. He liked being compared to his dad, at least every now and then. Everyone knew Harry Potter was a genuinely decent human being, like all people should try to be.

As the boats set off, I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know, you're Rose Weasley, and he's Albus Potter. The whole Wizarding World knows who _you_ are," the girl said, cutting me off quite rudely.

"Well would you mind telling us who _you_ are then?" I asked politely as I could.

"I'm Serena Boot," the girl said, flipping her sleek, dark hair over her shoulder. "Actually, my mum went with your dad to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, Rose. She said it was the worst time she'd ever had with a boy, ever."

"That would be my dad..." I said, laughing with the girl. "Although he does have his moments... Who's your mum?"

"Padma Patil Boot," Serena said proudly. "She was in Dumbledore's Army with your parents."

"I think Mum's mentioned her once or twice," I said weakly. In all honesty, my parents know a _lot_ of people. Serena didn't pick up on my unsureness, however, and continued to looked proud.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Albus said, pointing to our first view of Hogwarts School. I'd been there once with Dad before. This particular view, however, still took my breath away and made my heart speed up. The butterflies reappeared in my chest, beating their wings fast against my ribcage.

"It's real," Serena muttered. "We're actually going to Hogwarts!"

"I know..." I said. "It's crazy. I've been dreaming about this for years..."

"Course you have, Rosie," Albus commented. "You're such a nerd."

"Like you haven't wanted to come prove yourself..." I retorted.

_This is going to be a great year,_ I thought as we left the boats. _I can't wait to see what happens. _


	2. December 12, 2017

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! It's not as long as the first, but I like it. It's also not as proof-read, but I really wanted to get it out tonight, so... There are a lot of OCs this chapter, but I don't think anyone is too mary-sueish... Let me know if you disagree XD Anyway, hope you lot enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that sounds familiar. JKR or someone else already owns it, and I'm not looking to profit. **

December 12, 2017

It was amazing how into the season Hogwarts got around Christmastime. From the twelve trees decorating the Great Hall, to the singing suits of armour... It was wonderful.

* * *

"Rose wake up!" Dianne Thomas called from the foot of my bed. "We've got Transfiguration in an hour. If you want to eat you better get up now!"

I rolled over, squinting up at her. "What Di?"

"Merlin, Rose, we've known you for what, three months, and already Di and I know not to let you sleep in because then you'll never get up!" Bridget Finnigan said with a laugh.

"Well, I like my beauty sleep. I've already been gifted with this horrid mane of hair, I don't want to add overtired to my description..." I grumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stay up half the night with your cousins!" Melody Howard commented.

"Oh get off it, Melody... She's up here earlier than you half the time!" Sasha Taylor said.

"Don't start fighting; I'm up!" I said, stopping Melody from replying.

"Thank Merlin for that," Bridget said. "Now I'm off to get breakfast - anyone want to join me?"

"I'll come," Sasha said. Melody nodded, too, and the three of them headed out of our dormitory.

"I still need to finish my hair," Di said. "You want me to plait yours, Rose?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I said shyly to Dianne.

"I never mind! I love doing hair... My mum would always do mine, and it's just fun."

"Then have at it, Di."

As she started to mess with my wild locks, I considered how the five girls in my dorm had grown together. We'd all been so hyper during our sorting, and then the first couple weeks had been hard on all of us. Dianne was an only child. Her mum was from France, and they had often vacationed over there. I knew she missed her parents, but she tried to downplay it. Bridget had grown up in a house down the street from Di; their fathers had been friends at Hogwarts, and had shared a dorm with my dad and Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville. Bridget was happy to have been sorted into the same house as her twin brother, Liam, and they leaned on each other a lot... Well, when they weren't fighting. Melody had grown up in Wales, and she never let anyone forget it. She was a little self-righteous, but Sasha was always one to put her in her place. The five of us were friendly, but Melody and Sasha seemed to lean on each other more, while Di, Bridget, and I were grouped together.

"Alright, I'm all done," Di said, using a ponytail holder to fasten my braid in place.

"Awesome, now how about we go get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"So who's all going to be here for Christmas?" Melody asked at lunch. We,all the first year Gryffindors, were sitting in the same area of the table, boys included. We'd decided that since we were in all of the same classes this year, it would be a good idea to spend the time together to share notes and check homework.

"Well, I'm going home," Al said.

"No duh, Potter. No one was expecting you to stay," Chase Wright said.

"My dad used to stay, and even Mum spend a few Christmases here..."

"Albus, you're dad is Harry freaking Potter..." Bridget said.

"And the only reason he stayed is because your great aunt and uncle hated having him around," I said. "Even then, he still spent a couple Christmases away from school, like the year Gramps was in the hospital..." I continued.

"Well, I _could_ stay..."

"You won't though. You miss Teddy and Lily and your parents too much," I said. "Just like I'm going home so I can see Mum and Dad and Hugo and Gram and Gramps and Gigi and Grampy..."

"And the hundreds of other people packed into the Burrow during the holidays," James said, sitting down next to Al, who was to my left.

"There aren't hundreds of us," Roxanne said as she sat across from James.

"Only about fifty..." Fred told his sister with a smirk.

"That's not true..." Roxanne said.

"Come off it, Roxie. Theres Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Vic, Dom, Louis, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie's date, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, you, Fred, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rosie, Hugo, Dad, Mum, me, Al, and Lily. Then Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Alice, Frank, and Augusta, Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Grandma Andy, and Teddy."

"And my family has been invited this year, James, since Molly and Ryan are 'courting' and my parents get along with all of your uncles and people."

"Okay, so there's four more..." James said. "We at fifty yet?"

"Nope. Only forty-one," I said.

"Well I'm sure I'm missing somebody..."

"You don't have Rose's other grandparents yet!" Albus said. Glancing over at the rest of my friends, I could tell they were partly shocked by the sheer number of people.

"Forty-three.." Roxanne said.

"We all don't need to know who's going to be at your Christmas, thanks," Axton Costello said overtop of James's reply. He was another of the boys in my year.

"Don't be bitter just 'cause you're staying here, Axton," Wesley said. "I'll be here, too."

"Yay," Axton said unenthusiastically.

"I"ll be here, too," Sasha said quietly. "My dad... I've got some family problems, and it'll be easier on everyone if I stay here." I had suspected that Sasha had problems, but this was the first time she'd actually almost admitted it.

"And me," Melody said. "Mum and Dad are taking the time to go on another honeymoon. It is their twentieth anniversary."

"My mum's visiting her mother in the 'States this winter, so I'm staying here," Chase said.

"Are we the only ones leaving?" Albus asked.

"Nah, Liam and I are going home," Bridget said.

"I'm going to France with Mum," Dianne said. "Dad' join us when he's done with work."

"We better head down to the dungeons - double potions with the Slytherins starts in ten minutes..." Melody said.

"Yay. Time to hang out with the snakes in their lair..." Axton said, rolling his eyes. We all stood up, though, and headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Afternoon class," Professor Clearwater said, entering the dungeon where we were all working.

"Afternoon, Professor," we all responded back. I was sitting with Di and Bridget, our books, loose parchment, quills, and cauldrons out on our table. I could feel someone's eyes on my back, so I turned. Scorpious Malfoy met my glance, before flushing and turning his gaze back to Professor Clearwater.

"Weasley, what is the difference between aconite and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing. They're the same plant, Professor," I replied.

"Good. Now Potter, what is the other name this plant goes by?"

"Er, I'm not sure, Professor," Al said from a table behind me. I raised my hand.

"Weasley?"

"Monkshood," I said.

"Good Weasley, ten points. Today we are..." Professor Clearwater said, but I started to zone out.

"Rose, you ready?" Bridget asked me. By the noise level the room, I could tell that she had told us to get to work.

"Yeah. What are we making?"

"I hate how you can zone, and still manage to get us a perfect grade," Dianne grumbled.

"Oh come off it. You loved the good grade," I said, smirking.

* * *

"Rose, I don't know how you do it," Di said as we gathered for dinner.

"I'm just good," I said, smirking.

"I want Rose to be in our group next time!" Wesley said. "Chase and I don't do anything right."

"If anyone deserves Rose, it's me," Al grumbled. "Apparently I didn't get my Gram's gift for potions."

"My parents'll see Bridget's good grade and then'll question me about why mine's so poor, and I'll have no answer. It's not bloody fair," Liam said.

"Too bad, so sad," I remarked. "Maybe we all need to take the time to follow directions better?"

"Yeah, right. Follow directions?" Roxanne said, sitting in the empty seat next to me. "Do you not know your surname? Like none of us have ever truly listened to rules."

"Well, my Mum liked to follow the rules..." I said.

"And now she makes them," James said. "I think it's better to follow in Uncle George's footsteps, though. He's got a successful business, and people still talk about the pranks he and Uncle Fred played when they were in school. Everyone know's who George Weasley is..."

"Like everyone doesn't know who Hermione Granger-Weasley is..." I scoffed.

"Alright, enough about your famous family..." Axton said, rolling his eyes. "It's not a bloody competition..."

"Do you try to make the rest of us jealous?" Chase asked offhandedly. "Because if so, you kinda succeed..." James just smirked, the git.

"No, honestly, I don't," I said, looking at my friends and ignoring James, who I could see was nodding at them. "I just forget sometimes..."

"Forget that you're part of the most famous wizarding family of the century? Forget that you have two aunts who played pro quidditch? Forget that your parents saved our entire friggen world?" Melody said.

"Well, no... I just... I don't realise when I sound spoiled, because my entire life, my playmates have been related to me, okay?" I said.

"It's true... Besides some Muggles in my village, I didn't have any unrelated friends before this year," Al said.

"Maybe we can help deflate your head then," Liam said with a smirk.

"Hopefully we can..." Dianne said, grinning.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said. We might still be getting used to each other, but I thought we were going to have a great seven years.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try to not be annoying, but I want to know your opinion - Should I do another scene from first year or head on to second? I've got a chapter ready to update again this week either way, but I need to know which to go with XD**


	3. June 2, 2018

**A/N: Right, here's the next chapter. Since no one told me one way or another about another first year chapter, I just decided to roll with it and do one last one. I think I like this chapter, though it seems to be a little all over the place... I've had days like this, though.**

**I don't want to beg for reviews, but please, please please leave a comment in the box. Not only does it make me want to write more, your thoughts might give me future ideas on where to take the story and/or how to make it better. Also, I was having problems with finding this story in like the archives... You know, where you go to look for a new story? Anyway, I think I've remedied that, but please let me know if you had a hard time finding it. I'm really fond of this story and I want to be able to share it with as many people as possible.**

**I think that's it,**

**-Beth-**

* * *

June 2, 2018

"I'm so nervous for exams!" Bridget said, running her hands through her hair. "They start Monday! Can you believe it's already exam time? It seems like yesterday we were on the Christmas holiday!" I chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I've studied for an hour each night for the past two months," I said, picking up the study planner my Mum had gotten me for Easter from my bedside table. Dad had gotten me my own personal deck of Exploding Snap cards, saying that I also needed to make sure I had time for fun. Those, however, had stayed in my trunk. With older students such as my cousins Victoire and Dominique studying for OWLs and NEWTs, games as noisy as Exploding Snap had been banned from the Common Room.

"Not everyone was blessed with your study habits, Rose. We can't all be top of the class, like you..." Sasha said from her bed.

"I've offered to help everyone!" I said, sitting up.

"You have," Di agreed, "and without your help I'd be failing Charms. Mum always said Charms was the easiest class for her, and I'm barely passing!"

"Different people are good at different things," Bridget said with a shrug. "Dad jokes that he was best at lighting things on fire accidentally. Mum seemed to be good at Care of Magical Creatures. Personally, I like Transfiguration."

"Mum doesn't talk about magic at home," Sasha whispered. "It... it upsets Dad." Bridget, Di, Melody, and I all shared a look. Over the past year we'd assumed something wasn't quite right in Sasha's life, but none of us was about to bring it up.

"I'm a Muggle-born, so my family really doesn't know anything about magic," Melody said.

"Nothing?" Bridget asked. "Wow."

"Bridge, you've known me forever, and my gram and poppy don't know that much about magic. My dad's the only magical one in the family," Dianne said.

"My mum's parents are Muggles," I said. "Same with Al's Uncle Dudley and Aunt Marilyn."

"Everyone knows that, Rose," Melody said, rolling her eyes. "You're Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter. Everyone knows she's a Muggle-born. Just like everyone knows that Harry Potter grew up with Muggles."

"So sorry I forgot my personal family life was widely known..." I said, sort of moodily.

"I didn't know that," Sasha said softly. "Mum doesn't tell me anything. She doesn't want Dad to have any reason to-" Sasha stopped talking in the middle of the thought, her eyes wide and yet tearful.

"To what, Sash?" Melody asked. "You can trust us, and her in the dorm, it's going to stay between the five of us..."

"He... he hits Mum. It got worse after she let the truth about her magic out. Then when he found out about me..." Sasha choked up. "He tried to hit me, too. Mum stepped in between us, though. She took his punishment. She sent me to stay with one of her sisters until school started. Aunt Joan thinks Mum's stupid for staying with him but Mum said she still loves him, even when he hurts her. He won't even let Mum send me a letter while I'm here."

Bridget bit her lip while Di looked stricken. Melody looked at Sasha, her mouth open in shock. I don't think any of us was expecting it to be so bad. I stood up and jumped up next to Sasha on her bed, hugging her.

"Sasha... If you need anything, anything at all, I'm sure my Mum and Dad would help."

"I don't want to be the next Weasley charity case..." Sasha muttered.

"You won't be," I said. "Mum, however, is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dad is raking in the galleons with Uncle George, and if you need help getting school supplies Weasley Wizard Wheezes has a scholarship fund. Uncle Harry is head of the Aurors. If your mum is afraid to leave your Dad, I know several people that'll be glad to help." Sasha looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Thanks, Rose..." She whispered. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck, her tears falling hot onto my robe.

"We've got to stick together, Sasha. That's what friends are for."

* * *

After breakfast, our normal group of ten split up. Bridget and Di were heading out to the grounds to study since it was such a fine late spring day. Normally, I would have agreed to go out with them, but most of the time they did more talking than actual studying. Al, Liam, and Axton all wanted to practice flying on the Quidditch Pitch since it would be empty. They all claimed to have "studied as much as they could" already, and James had offered to lend Al his Nimbus 3000. Chase, Wesley, Sasha, Melody, and I joined the group of Gryffindors heading back to our common room to study.

Chase ended going up to the boys' dorm, while Wesley and Melody started quizzing each other in a corner. Sasha too headed upstairs, though she went to our abandoned dorm. I didn't blame her. Victoire was yelling at all of us younger students for being disruptive as she poured out over her notes that took up the entire coffee table. She needed to get high marks to become a Healer, which is all I can ever remember her wanting to do. It wasn't like she really needed to get a job though; Teddy Lupin, her boyfriend (and hopefully soon, fiancé), was training to become an auror, and would most likely follow in his godfather's (Uncle Harry's) footsteps.

Dominique was defending her sister's tirade, making it clear how stressed she really was. Normally it was a struggle to get Dom and Vic to agree on anything. She wanted to become a curse breaker for Gringotts, just like her father (my Uncle Bill). Vic always said that it was too risky for a girl, making Dom want to get a position in that field even more, if only to prove Vic wrong.

"DOMINIQUE ISABELLE WEASLEY! WOULD YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Vic yelled, waking me from my daydream. _Oh no,_ I thought with a sigh. _This was not going to be pretty_...

"I'M STUDYING, VIC! YOU KNOW, DAVION AND I ARE JUST QUIZZING EACH OTHER..." Dom yelled back. I noticed several other seventh and fifth years roll their eyes at the screaming match that was now distracting them.

"You don't have to be so fucking loud!" Vic said, not quite as loudly as before, but still loud enough.

"You don't have to swear at me, Vic! There are little children in the room!"

"No there's not!"

"Rosie's right over there!"

"And now Rosie's leaving," I said softly, gathering my things and practically running out of the Portrait Hole. Not surprisingly, it was much quieter out in the hall. Sighing, I headed down to the library.

* * *

Thanks to the librarian (was it bad that even after almost a full year here I didn't know her name?), the library was deadly silent. Sure, there were a couple people quizzing each other here and there, but for the most part it was quiet. I looked around the tables, but almost all of them were full. There was an empty seat at one... With a certain blonde boy.

"Malfoy, can I sit with you?" I asked in a hushed whisper when I got to his table.

"Weasley?" Scorpius asked, blushing. "What?"

"This is the only open seat left in the library so far as I can tell. Would you mind if I used it?" I asked again. I didn't think I needed to explain this fact, but maybe Malfoy was a bit slow...

"Sure Weasley," he said, understanding washing over his face. "Sorry. I'm a bit distracted...I don't know how I'm going to pass Professor Longbottom's exam."

"Really? Uncle Neville's test? When do you have it?"

"Monday with the Hufflepuffs," Scorp said.

"Oh, that would explain why you're so worried about it..." I said. "Don't be, though. Uncle Neville told me that it's not too hard. He said most of it is on the stuff we've covered in the last month, and that he'd answer any questions, so long as the person had paid attention during class..."

"You think?" Scorpius said. "I mean... I'm okay with most of the stuff we've learned in all the classes, but Herbology is where I struggle. Which sucks, because I always wanted to be a Healer and, you know, help people... So people get over the fact that my surname was on the wrong side of the Wizarding War."

"I guess while I struggle with being the daughter of two famous, successful people who make _The Daily Prophet_ weekly, you have to deal with the other side of the coin, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I do," he said glumly. "Professor Jones was shocked that I was good at DADA, since my family had 'been so involved in Dark Magic in the past' and thought that I must have someone else helping me do my work."

"That's awful!" I said louder than I meant. The librarian looked right at me and made a large shushing gesture. Scorpius nodded.

"I hate to be rude, Weasley," he said after a couple minutes of silence, "but I really do need to get back to my studying... I need to get good marks."

"Agreed, Malfoy," I told him. "I should be studying too. It was actually nice talking to you, though."

"Don't let your father hear you say you enjoyed talking to a Malfoy," he joked, a smile playing across his features.

"I won't tell my father if you won't tell yours," I said, smirking. Scorpius winked at me before turning back to his notes. Maybe it was just the lighting of the library, but I thought his face looked a lot pinker than it usually did...

* * *

"Rosie, where have you been?" James asked as I sat next to him at dinner that night.

"In the library, studying," I said.

"It was so nice out though. Why would you lock yourself away with all those books?" Liam asked.

"Well, outside is too distracting for her to study," Al said, winking at me.

"And honestly, she's like her mum," Roxanne said. "The library is more of a home to her than the Burrow."

"That's not true..." I said. "I mean, yes, outside's really distracting, and the common room was too noisy..."

"I don't know how Uncle Bill and Louis survive. Vic, Dom, and Aunt Fleur are _always_ going at it for some reason or another..." Fred commented.

"Does it really matter where she was?" Bridget said, sitting down next to me. She looked frazzled. "I need you to quiz me on the Charms stuff, Rosie!"

"Me too!" Di said, sitting across from me. I sighed.

"Right, so what's the proper incantation to make things levitate?" I asked. As I listened to Bridget rattle off the answer, and then Di ask overly complicated questions, I let my mind wander back to the conversation with Scorpius. Maybe he wasn't that different from me after all.


	4. September 1, 2018

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the wait; I lacked a little inspiration for this chapter. There was no big scene or point that was needed, and you could say I had a bit of a mental block about what to include. Question to my readers - do they sound like 12 year olds? I'm afrsid I'm making them act older, but I just don't know. By the way, I wrote about half this chapter on my phone; I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but please let me know (pm or review) if you find any big ones. **

* * *

September 1, 2018

"I can't believe I'm a seventh year!" Molly said as we pulled into the station. Both Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey hadn't been able to get off work, so Mum and had picked Molly up to take her to the station.

"How about the fact that Vic won't be in school with us…." I said. "I'm going to miss her terribly," I said.

"She and Teddy are so happy, though," Molly said blissfully. "Man, I wish _I_ could find a guy to make me that happy!"

"What about Ryan Wood?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Molly, you like Katie and Oliver's son?" Mum said from the front seat.

"_NO_, Aunt Hermione," Molly said through clenched teeth. "I've told Rosie a hundred times, it'd never work between the two of us. Besides, he's been dating that Johanna girl since fourth year. There's no way he'd pick plain me over sexy Johanna"

"Molly, you're very pretty…" Mum said.

"No I'm not. I'm fat, and I've got this pasty skin, and…" Molly sighed. "It's never going to happen."

"Molls, you're not fat," I said. "Okay, sure, you were a little chubby when you were little, but you have a great body now. As for your skin, at least _you_ can tan. You got that gene from your mum. I roast in the sun. It's just red, and then peals back to white."

"Rosie…" Molly said.

"What? You're beautiful. I've got this bushy red hair, thanks Mum, and you have such sleek auburn hair," I said. Molly flushed.

"You're so pretty, too, Rosie."

By this time we'd just about reached the station. Mum pulled into the crowded parking lot, carefully maneuvering it to an empty space.

"Come on, girls, we're running a bit late…" Mum said as we got out of the car and grabbed our trunks.

We quickly hurried to the station, Molly and I dragging our trunks behind us. Molly had an owl, Martha, which had been a gift from her parents when she became a Prefect. Now that she was Head Girl (talk about following in your parents' footsteps) Molly had gotten a turtle, too. Hugo was going to be taking care of the turtle during the school year, though because the rules didn't allow turtles at school.

I had my trunk and brand-new kitten, Mischief, on my trolley, and several little Muggle girls stopped me to look at Miss.

"Rosie, darling, we need to go or you'll miss the train…" Mum said, hurrying in front of me with Molly.

"I'm coming, Mum!" I said, steering my trolley away from the Muggles and over to the barrier. As casually as possible, I leaned against it and slowly slid across to Platform 9 ¾.

"Rose!" Al said, rushing over from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. "James, Fred, Roxie, Lys, and Lorcan are already on the train in a compartment. I was told to wait for you."

"Are Di and Bridge here?" I asked. I really would rather sit with them… Dianne Thomas and Bridget Finnigan, were my best friends at Hogwarts, and Liam Finnigan was friends with Al.

"Yeah, I saw them…" Albus said. "But James really wants us in with them."

"_James_ wants us?"

"Well… They _all_ want us, but James told me I had to sit there or they'll prank us."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's your brother for you."

"C'mon, Rosie. It's just for one little train trip," Al pleaded.

"I'm not going to say _no_," I said, grabbing Mischief's cage. "Grab my trunk and let's get on the bloody train."

Albus did as I said, and soon enough we were in the crowded compartment with James, Fred, Roxie, Lysander and Lorcan.

"Hey, Lor, you ready for your first year?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose, I'm quite excited," he replied dully. Once again I found myself wondering if Lorcan was for real. He had a lot of his mother and grandfather's dreamy, kooky qualities.

"Finally," James said before I could reply to Lorcan.

"Finally _what?" _Albus asked.

"_You're_ finally here," James said. "Now we can get to planning."

"I'm not helping you prank," I said plainly.

"You're no fun, just like Aunt Hermione was…" Roxanne complained.

"I'm fun!" I protested. "I just don't like getting into trouble."

"You only get into trouble if you get caught," Olivia Wood said as she entered our compartment. Albus seemed to get grumpier as she entered. For some reason, he and Olivia couldn't stand each other.

"I don't care; I don't like playing with the line for no reason," I replied. Olivia rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't you go picking on Rosie!" Albus told Olivia.

"I wasn't going to," she replied snottily.

"_Sure_ you weren't," Albus said.

"Whatever. James, does your puerile little brother _really_ have to plan the prank with us? He's obviously to juvenile to be of any help," Olivia said, groaning slightly.

"_I'm_ the puerile one!?" Al protested. "Are you guys _hearing _her? Are you seriously for real?"

"Albus, get out," James said, shoving his standing brother. "You're the git here; Liv's my best mate."

"The irony!" Albus said as he stormed down the hall. I rolled my eyes and followed. He was muttering under his breath when I caught up to him.

"Al?" I said carefully.

"The ass! I'm the git? I'm the childish one? She was the one making fun of us! She _always_ starts it!"

"Albus," I said a little harsher. "Calm your nuts. Let's go find Di, Bridget, and Liam." Al continued to mutter the rest of the way to our friends' compartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Dianne Thomas said, sliding open the door. "If it isn't our two favorite famous kids!"

Bridget Finnigan's head popped up over her shoulder. "Rose! You're hair looks so much redder than I remember!" she squealed. Through the window I saw Liam wave at us.

"Can we please be let in to sit?" Albus asked, still sounding quite irritated.

"What's got his knickers in a knot?" Di asked me as we entered the compartment.

"James and Olivia," I said plainly. Bridget nodded.

"Sometimes that girl can be a right bi-" she started to say, before Di cut her off.

"Bri! No swearing, remember?" Di scolded.

"I'll say it for you Bridge," Albus said, before muttering the swear. Dianne looked appalled. Well, we couldn't all have beautiful French mothers that taught us elegance and grace. Sometimes you grew up with swearing gnomes in the back garden.

"But... _guys!_" Di said.

"What, Di? Don't you have the balls to cuss?" Liam spoke up.

"A lady doesn't swear," she explained.

"A lady don't have balls, either," Albus joked. Dianne scowled.

"They don't talk about private parts, either," Liam said, mocking how she talked. Albus high-fived him.

"Guys, stop..." I said. "Di's got class and high culture. She's cooler than all of us put together."

"Rosie, I'm one of Harry Potter's kids. I'm the coolest one in the bunch," Al said.

"Al, I'm Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter. _I'm_ the coolest, but I say Di is the classiest."

"Can we please change the subject!" Di said loudly. Bridget chuckled.

"Of course, Di," she said. "So, how 'bout them Cannons?"

"Bridge, the Cannons suck," Liam said.

"So? Didn't Katie Bell start out on the Cannons?" Bridge pointed out. "Before she joined Captain Ginny Weasley on the Harpies." She nodded at Al.

"Well, yeah, but as a whole the Cannons stink up the pitch," Al said.

"Hey, don't go picking on my favorite team!" I said. "Just because your mum was the youngest captain the Harpies ever had doesn't mean that you have to badmouth everyone else!"

"It's the truth, Rose. Just admit it."

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "The Cannons will become the amazing team they once were! It's going to happen..."

"Rose, the team motto is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best' which isn't the most encouraging..." Liam pointed out. Just then there was a knock on our compartment door as it slid open.

"Hey you lot," Axton said, smiling as he inserted himself between Bridget and I. "What are we debating this time."

"Rosie here is a Cannons fan..." Albus said.

"Rose, Cannons suck," Axton said, unknowingly repeating Liam's earlier words. "The Montrose Magpies, however..."

"You support the Magpies? Really?" Bridget questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Despite being the most successful team in the League, the Magpies aren't all that great anymore."

"What? We have fans worldwide."

"Come on now," Albus said, shaking his head. "The Harpies are the best team. The end."

"Potter, I have to say you're biased," Axton said, shaking his head.

"You mum was one of the best chasers the club had..." Liam pointed out.

"Still, she doesn't play anymore. There just a good team, and the fact that it's all women is a cool concept."

"Let's all agree to disagree," I said. "Besides, I think we're going to be at school soon. We may want to put on our robes. . ."

* * *

"You know, I kind of wish we always rode the boats," Albus said as we rode in the carriage to school.

"I don't know... I almost fell out last year," Liam said.

"How'd you manage that?" Axton asked, only sounding half surprised. In all honesty, I had to admit that it didn't surprise me all that much either. Although he was less accident prone than Uncle Neville, Liam was quite clumsy.

"Well... I honestly think the kid was _trying_ to push me out. He was sorted into Slytherin..." Liam said.

"Come off it, Liam! You were trying to get a look at the giant squid. If that Avery boy didn't grab the back of your robes, you_ would have_ fallen in!" Bridget said. Axton chuckled.

"Look! We're almost there!" I said, stopping the oncoming argument.

"It's breathtaking from every angle, isn't it?" Dianne commented. Axton chuckled.

"Maybe to you. To me, it's just school," he said.

"Right, so you've been around places with this kind of architecture all your life then?" Bridge retorted.

"No, but... There was a major bloody battle here twenty years ago. It's kinda hard to romanticize something like that," Axton said with a shrug. Sadly, I had to agree.

"Well there's more to Hogwarts than their deaths," Albus said. "It's where Rose's parents finally got together. It's where our parents met. It's where Hagrid lives, where Dumbledore is buried. There's a wealth of emotion here."

"That's deep," Liam said, and just like that the conversation jumped topics.

* * *

"Sasha!" I said, giving the girl a huge hug as I entered our dorm later that night. "Oh-my-gosh, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Mum finally left Dad over the summer, and yeah." Sasha said, blushing slightly.

"That's great!" Bridget said, coming over and giving her a little hug. "At least you're both safe now..."

"Hopefully..." Sasha muttered.

As I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but wish for another great year here at my home away from home.


	5. December 9, 2018

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm going to try my hardest to update this weekly (a week being Sun-Sat), but I make no promises on a certain date. Mondays and Tuesdays are usually pretty busy for me, along with Fridays... I've been working on this chapter for over a week. It's been mostly typed on mobile, so again, I ask if there are any mistakes you please please let me know. I don't want to look like an idiot.**

**This chapter is also shorter than my 2,000-word goal... Sorry. I tried. I just couldn't find much else to be added. **

**Also, I want to send thanks out to my one reviewer. It literally made my day when I saw that. I was like jumping up and down. You know what would get a repeat performance? If more people could take the time to comment. It makes me want to write even more. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I'm not claiming to, either XD**

* * *

December 9, 2018

"Rose!" Sasha called, waking my from my peaceful slumber. "Rose! Your Mum's trying to Floo you..."

"What?" I asked groggily. "Mum?"

"Yes, your Mum, in Professor Longbottom's office. He sent Augusta to get you." Sasha said.

"Right..." I said, still not very aware. I'll go now..."

"At least put your dressing gown on!" Bridget called, tossing my robe to me. I nodded, slipping my arms into the holes.

Downstairs, I followed Augusta to her father's office. She knocked, and Uncle Neville opened the door.

"There you are, Rosie!" Uncle Neville said. "Your mum's in the fire, right over here..." he said, leading me.

"Thanks..." I said, still kind of sleepy, yet worried. Why in Merlin's name was Mum using the Floo Network to contact me?

"Rosie," Mum said, as I approached the fire. It was strange seeing her bushy mane in the flames.

"Hey Mum..."

"How are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm well, Mum."

"Lessons good?"

"Yes. But Mum -"

"Even History of Magic?"

"Yes, Mum. Al and most of my friends, actually, depend on my notes... But I doubt you called for this wonderful conversation on my lessons..." I said, looking at her closely.

"Well... Rose, your... Grandad." Mum said. Wait, was she crying?

"Which one?" I said quickly.

"Grampy..." Mum said. I bit my lip.

"What happened, Mum?" I asked, trying not to cry without reason.

"He's been sick, Rose, baby... He... He passed away last night." Mum said. I let the tears spill over. That was Mum's dad... My Muggle grandad. He... He was gone.

"Mummy..." I whispered.

"I know baby, I know..." Mum said. There was a noise on her end, and she disappeared for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rosie," Uncle Neville said softly. I nodded, still not processing fully.

"Rosie, I have to go baby. Gigi wants to know if you're coming to the funeral..." Mum said, reappearing.

"When is it, Hermione?" Uncle Neville asked.

"Mum isn't sure yet, but it will probably be Monday or Tuesday..."

"I'll let Rosie think about it and I'll let you know," Uncle Neville said.

"Patronus?" Mum asked quickly.

"Yeah, that'll work best," Uncle Neville said.

"Right, well, I'll talk to you soon Rosie!" Mum said. Suddenly, the fire returned to normal.

I walked over to Aunt Hannah, and she pulled me into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know it's hard..." My tears soaked her sweater as she held me, letting me cry. I was aware of how lucky I was - most students wouldn't have a surrogate mother here at school. However, my cousins and I did - Aunt Hannah. She had taken over the Hospital Wing starting this year, and Alice said it was weird to see both of her parents at school. She complained regularly to Albus that she'd never be able to get away with anything.

* * *

I spent most of the day with Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Alice, and Frankie. They had almost an apartment in the castle, or so it seemed. Frankie wasn't a student yet, but with both his parents working there, he'd moved in, too. Augusta didn't spend much time there; in fact, even after escorting me down she headed back up to the Common Room. Alice was a Hufflepuff like her mother, and a year older than Al and I. She was a sweet girl, and Al always seemed to fancy her. When Uncle Neville went downstairs for lunch (Aunt Hannah had gotten a couple elves to deliver sandwiches and tea to us), Alice, Aunt Hannah, and I had a bit of a gab session. I'm sure they wanted to get my mind off things.

"So Rose, is there a special guy in your life?" Aunt Hannah asked.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. I was only twelve. Guys had just barely become cootie free.

"How about you, dear?" Aunt Hannah asked, turning to Alice.

"Mum..." Alice said, half whining. "Stop it. Rose already knows who I like, and you do, too!"

"No I don't," I said quickly. I thought Alice liked Al, but I didn't know for sure.

"Rose..." Alice said, glaring at me. "Yes you do. You totally do..."

"No, I really don't, Al..."I said, and she blushed. I knew it! Even if I couldn't get her to actually say it, I knew I was right.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Al, like the beginning of your name, Al-ice."

"Rose, do you seriously not know?"

"I don't know who the bloody hell you like, Alice. All I know is he's in Gryffindor, like your Dad." I said.

"How did you know that much?" She asked, taken aback.

"It's easy. I see how you look at our table every day at lunch and dinner." Alice blushed again at my comments.

"I like Al," she whispered. "Always have..." I smirked.

"Alice, really?" I asked, feigning shock. "Albus Severus Potter?"

"Yes..." She mumbled, looking away from me.

"So you're the next Mrs. Potter?" I teased.

"Not anytime soon!" Alice said, looking up at her Mum. "I don't know what'll happen twenty ears from now, but Al is... He kinda reminds me of Dad. I know how creepy that sounds, but..."

"You see the good qualities in your dad, and you look for similar ones in a guy. I get it," I said. "I don't think you're creepy. You're not saying you're in love with your father..."

"Albus is just so..." Alice said with a dreamy sigh.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Uncle Neville and Albus walked in. Alice blushed, moving to sit closer to her mother. Upon seeing Alice, Albus blushed, too.

"Rosie!" Al said, coming over and giving me a hug. "We were so freaking worried. You got called here earlier, but we didn't know what was up, and then you didn't show..."

"Did Uncle Neville tell you what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Anyone want to play wizard's chess with me?" Frankie asked. Soon we had a full-out tournament going.

* * *

"Uncle Neville?" I asked later that evening. "What's a Muggle funeral like?"

"It's a chance to say goodbye before they bury the body," Uncle Neville said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Rosie, I've never been to one, so I don't exactly know. Your mum said something about a viewing of the body, and a box that'll go in the ground... ."

"Oh."

"Did you figure out if you wanted to go or not?" He asked me. I wasn't sure. I kind of did, but... I would be able to say goodbye in my own way.

"Tell Mum I'd rather not. I miss him, but seeing him dead in a box is worse than not seeing him one last time," I said.

"I think that's a good idea, Rosie. Cling to your memories," Uncle Neville said.

* * *

"Rose darling, why don't you go back to your dormitory?" Aunt Hannah asked about eight-thirty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure your friends miss you and want to know what's up..."

"That's true..." I mumbled.

"And you don't want to spend the night here!" Aunt Hannah said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I better go..." I said, giving Aunt Hannah a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"It was no problem, dear," Aunt Hannah said, watching me go. She walked me to the door. I could feel her eyes on me until I left the corridor.

* * *

"Rose!" Sasha said, running up to me as I stepped through the portrait hole. "I'm so sorry. I got what happened out of Al... We were all so worried..."

I gave Sasha a hug. "It's fine... Thanks, Sash. It's nice to know you missed me."

"We all did, Rose," Dianne said, walking over.

"I'm glad you're okay," Axton said, his cheeks pink as he came over to me. Was he blushing? No, he _couldn't_ be. It must just be the lights.

"Thanks, Axton..." I said, smiling at him. He looked a little pinker, but I didn't say anything.

"It's getting late..." Melody commented. "We should probably get to bed."

"It's a Saturday night," Bridget said, looking at her funny. "Why the bloody hell should we go to bed this early?"

"Guys, please don't fight," I said, my hand flying to my temple. I had walked back over to the rest of the group, Di, Sash, and Axton following me.

"Sorry Rose," Bridget said quickly.

"No you're not, but I appreciate the gesture anyway." She smirked.

"Rose, are you going to go...?" Al asked me. As he met my eyes, I think he already knew the answer.

"Nah. It's... I don't want to see him like that. Mum said he was sick, and that he'd probably look different than I remembered. I didn't want that. So, I decided not to go."

"We're here for you, Rose," Axton said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything. We were all talking, and decided that we'd try to take notes in History of Magic if you want to let your mind wander."

I looked around at my group of friends as they all nodded in agreement. Merlin, they were the best. "Thanks guys..." For the first time all day, I felt like I was going to be okay. Sure, the holidays would be weird, as would his birthday and such, but soon it would almost become normal. Not that I wouldn't miss him, but... I was sure that there would be days that he wouldn't cross my mind. That was part of the healing process, though, according to Mum. I heard her tell it to Aunt Ginny on the phone one night several years ago. So maybe things would be rough for now, but they were bound to improve.

**A/N: Two author's notes in one story? I know, I know... But you can skip this one if you want XD**

**I just wanted to say that I know that Neville describes funerals poorly, especially since he's probably been to at least one, but I thought it fit. Also, I agree with Rose when it comes to attending funerals. I hate hate hate hate hate it. I hate funeral homes and graveyards and cemeteries... I get creeped out. Both times I have been given the option of not going to a funeral, I've gone. I hated every second of it, and cried almost the entire time, but... **


	6. June 1, 2019

**A/N: Long time no update, right? Sorry. My laptop broke, and yeah... It's just been a mess. I hope everyone has had a good holiday season! That's part of the reason for no update - I was super busy (seems to be a reoccuring theme in my life... LOL). So anyway, here it is! Hope you like! Thanks to my second reviewer! (Really, can I please have some multiple people reviewing the same new chapter? If that happens, who knows... Maybe I can update quicker? :P) No new chapter until I get up to five (5) TOTAL REVIEWS!**

June 2, 2019

As the school year wound down, I found myself getting more and more nervous at the idea of seeing Gigi without Grampy. I'd never visited either of them alone, and I was terrified. At school, there were a lot of different ways for me to loose myself, but at home...

Al told me I was worrying too much. He didn't understand. He had no paternal grandparents, and Gram and Gramps were healthy. So I ignored him. He didn't understand how weird it was on Boxing Day to go over to Gigi's house and having Grampy not be there. Al didn't understand how much the watch Grampy had gotten for me for Christmas - _that Christmas_, the one he didn't make it to - meant to me.

* * *

"Wearing that watch? _Again?"_ Albus asked me at breakfast.

"When doesn't she wear that watch?" Sasha retorted. Sasha was my saving grace. I knew Bridget and Di grew tired of my being bipolar, but Sasha was different. She had been the same way about her father earlier in the year.

In the middle of October, I walked in on her balling her eyes out. Her dad had sent her a letter, an apology. She didn't know what to think. Her father had made her hate her life for so long... but he was still her father. I helped her talk out her feelings. All was well until, well, December when _my_ life went crazy.

"That's exactly his point, Sasha," Chase said, shaking his head.

"You know, most witches and wizards don't get a watch until they turn seventeen," Molly said, sliding into an empty seat on my left. "I think it's cool that you've already got one."

"It's not a magical watch though," Albus said. "It's just an average muggle wristwatch that for some reason-"

"Albus Severus Potter, don't be rude," Molly scolded. "It meas a lot to Rosie because she misses her Granddad and he got it for her. What if Gramps were to pass away? Wouldn't you cherish that last pack of dead batteries he gave you?"

"Molls, I don't think dead batteries and a nice watch are comparable gifts," I muttered.

"True, true..." Molly said, pulling out her Muggle Studies textbook. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I just think Al's worried, Rose. We _all_ are..." Di said lightly. "You've done poorer in lessons, you been distracted..."

"Right, and I'm sure no one else has reacted to death this way. Hey Al, why don't you ask your dad what it's like to lose someone you love. It hurts, okay?" With that I stormed away.

Once I hit the empty Entrance Hall, I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Rose, do you want -"

"Just go on back, Sash. I don't want anything, except to be alone. I'm not feeling well. Maybe I'll go see Aunt Hannah in the Hospital Wing," I said softly.

"Okay," she said meekly, before heading back into the Great Hall. After I watched her leave, I pounded up the stairs until I got to the library.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here," Scorpius Malfoy said softly, walking over to the table I had been sitting at for, according to my watch, the better part of two hours.

"It _is_ the library, Malfoy," I said, more sharp than I meant to. He'd always been nice enough to me, and here I was acting rude... It was no wonder our families were notorious for not getting along.

"No need to be rude, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. However, he smiled as he pulled the chair out, so I assumed we were all good. He set out his work on half the table while I turned back to my novel. There weren't a lot of people outside of Ravenclaw that appreciated a good book; however, I'd die without my books.

A good bit later (about half an hour, according to my watch), Malfoy cleared his throat. When I glanced up, I saw he was watching me. I blushed, my hand going to play with my hair.

"Weasley, are you okay?" he asked softly. "I... I overheard your friends this morning... I got stuck behind them trying to get up here, and they were talking..."

"Of course they were..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, Malfoy. They're worried over nothing."

"Really Weasley? I... You've seemed a bit off, lately. In lessons and stuff. You used to play with your hair a lot, too, and now... Now you're always playing with that watch you got for Christmas."

"How the bloody hell did you know I got the watch for Christmas?" I asked him, kind of scared. Malfoy bloody knew when I got my watch!

"I assumed, Weasley. I never saw you wearing it before, and now you always do. I figured it was a good assumption."

"It was," I practically whispered.

"Rose... Tell me what's wrong." said Malfoy a few seconds later. I almost didn't hear him.

"My... My granddad died a couple of months ago, and I guess I've been acting a little strange ever since... It's just hard, dealing with the fact that he was gone. It was a Muggle sickness, cancer, they told me, that got him. He was a Muggle, so..." I sighed.

"When was this?" Malfoy asked.

"December. It hit home more after Christmas, I guess... He knew he was sick for a couple months. Gigi said he got diagnosed in late August but he didn't want anyone to tell me. He went Christmas shopping early to make sure he had gifts for everyone... and he wrote us all letters. One letter to open on our birthday for the next ten years."

"Your birthday's in March, right? Did you open your letter?"

"Yeah, I did. He.. He apologized for not telling me he was sick, but he said he didn't want me to worry. And then.. He said how proud he was of me, and how he wished Muggles lived as long as wizards so he could see me as a successful woman years from now. Then he compared me to my mum. Everyone always compares us, but... I don't know. I didn't appreciate it in this letter. I'm not a photocopy of my mum, I'm my own person. It bothered my that even my Grampy didn't get that."

"Everyone assumes the child is just like it's parental unit until people are given a reason to doubt it, Weasley. Believe me, I know first hand how you're judged according to the relative you look the most like."

"You're not like your dad was in school. First off, you've befriended a Weasley..." Malfoy chuckled.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" He sighed. "Listen, I'm not close with either set of grandparents. My grandfather hates the fact that I don't hate, well, _you_ and/or Muggles, or Muggle-borns. He says I'm a sad excuse for a Malfoy. He and my dad were closer when Dad was growing up, but now... Now they can't seem to agree on much."

"I can't pretend to know what that is like," I said. "I'm extremely lucky."

"You really are," Malfoy said. "People accept you for you. Everyone knows that you're smart, but they also see your dad in you... People know how my family was involved, and they judge me for it. It doesn't matter that I have the second best scores in our year, or that I almost wasn't Slytherin, or that my best mate is a Muggle-born Hufflepuff. I'm judged like I was on the wrong side of the Second Wizarding War."

"You don't know the creepy people I've put up with though. Old guys seriously want to marry me just because of my parents."

* * *

"Rose?" Albus said, walking up to the table where Malfoy and I were sitting, ending our conversation.

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Axton asked.

"Talking," Malfoy said. "And, if you don't mind me asking, who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Axton Costello, one of Rose's _friends_," he sneered. "Unlike you, snake."

"Guys, come off it. Malfoy's actually really nice. _He_ understands where I'm coming from."

"We understand you, Rosie!" James said, coming over. Great. Now my father was really going to kill me.

"No you don't. You've been giving her shit for months. Guess what - people grieve. Even when it seems outrageous. There's a reason she's been struggling to deal, and that's because she can't depend on anyone to support and comfort her," Malfoy said before I could say anything.

"What the hell do you know Malfoy?" James asked. "Nothing. You haven't seen my cousin..."

"I know more about your cousin than you think, Potter," Malfoy said. "Rose has been acting weird since December, but it got worse again a couple months ago. You didn't realise, did you? Just like you don't know how she used to constantly play with her hair, but now it's her watch that she messes with..."

"How the hell do you know that, Malfoy?" Albus asked. "Do you creep?"

"No, he pays attention," I told them.

"Whatever, Rosie, Uncle Ron wouldn't want you hanging out with Malfoy scum. You're leaving. Now." James grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table. Axton gathered my books, while Al helped James.

* * *

"Rose... are you still mad?" Albus asked me. I was sitting alone in a window seat in the common room.

"Yes I am. I can take care of myself, Potter."

"Don't be like that Rose..." Axton said. "It was for your safety. Who knows what creepy things-"

"See this is what we were talking about! We get judged so freaking much because of who our parents are, and with each other, it's like those labels fall off. Not like you'd understand..."

"Why wouldn't I understand, Rose? I get judged," Al said.

"Sure you do. You don't let it get to you though. I'm treated as though I'm nothing more than my parent's kid. I'm expected to be smart and funny and I don't want to be. I just want to be me and I hate it. No one can separate her from me, not even you, Albus!" I said. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

"Rose, come on up to bed..." Sasha said, coming over to me. "Al won't be able to confront you up there..."

"No, but Melody, Bridget and Di will," I replied.

"Then maybe you need to learn how to deal with it. Hiding from your problems and sleeping down here doesn't solve anything."

"They wouldn't let me talk with one of my friends? How is this right? Mum and Uncle Harry have been working to take down house boundaries, and yet, when I try to follow in their footsteps, it's sacrilege," I said.

"It's not right, Rose. I'm not going to say it is," Sasha said. "I told Axton and Albus to leave you alone. They don't like listening. Bridget and Di didn't help, either. They wanted to go after you, too. Melody... she just likes a good piece of gossip."

"I don't want to go up there," I said.

"Just come to bed," Sasha said, before leaving me in the dark common room. Five minutes later, I was up in my bed.


	7. September 1, 2019

**A/N: Hey guys! So, it's been longer than I meant it to be, but I didn't get three reviews for the last chapter, so in all honesty I don't feel too bad. Thank you to the two people who did review, you made my day XD Anyway, updates will be slower becaus****e I have to attempt to I update the story from/on my phone. My laptop died, taking with it everything I had planned out for this story, making things slow-goingAlso, I had midterms this past w****eek and studying sucked away all of my time. It's now to the point where I feel bad... I sorry! I was planning to update last Monday. Ah well. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all** **enjoy****! **

* * *

September 1, 2019

Another September; another school year starting. I was going into my third year of class, and my brother happened to be starting his first year. Great. I would no longer be the only Granger-Weasley kid at school. People would start comparing us, and, frankly, I don't think Hugo and I are alike at all. While I got Mum's brain and dad's temper, Hugo got Dad's brain and Mum's temper. Hugo also had a darker shade of red hair and it was _much _more tame.

"Rose, I'm scared..." Hugo whispered in my ear as Dad drove us to the station. Mum would be meeting us there via floo network; she had said she needed to go into work this morning to tackle some paperwork on a case that had been wrapped up last late last night.

"Don't be, Hugo. You're going to be fine," I whispered into his ear. "Lily's starting, and you have me and Al and James and Roxie and Fred and everyone else to look after you."

"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"It doesn't really matter and I doubt you won't be, Hugo. You are as Gryffindor as they come."

"You really think that?" Hugo asked me.

"Of course I do, Hugo. You're so much like Dad it is almost creepy." Hugo smiled. He liked being compared to Dad.

"What are you saying about me?" Dad asked from the front seat of the car.

"Just that you're like me, Dad!" Hugo said.

"Well of course! Us Weasley boys got to stick together, Hugo!" Dad said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Rose!" Axton shouted, running up to me as soon as I got on the train.

"Hey Axton," I said, smiling gently. "Where's everyone? Aunt Ginny said that Al is already on..."

"Right here, Rosie," Al said, reaching up to play with his jet black hair as his little sister Lily peeked out from next to him.

"Lily! You ready?" I asked, approaching my little cousin. Of all the girls, Lily and O were probably closest. Sure, all of us got on well, but...

"Yeah, I'm ready," Lily said, loads more confident than her older brother had been two years ago. "Where's Hugo?"

"Still talking with Mum and Dad," I said, shaking my head. "Is there room in there for both of us?"

"Should be," Axton said. "You can sit next to me."

"Er, thanks?" I said uncertainly. Hugo came running up, standing behind me.

"Rose," he whispered.

"You ready Hugo?" I asked.

"No..." he said softly.

"Well, c'mon. Meet Al and my friends. They won't bite..." I said, leading him to our group compartment.

Hugo's face brightened when he saw his cousin, and he practically ran to snag the window seat next to her. Axton, true to his word, had saved a seat for me between him and Al.

Sasha smiled at me from where she was sitting, mid-conversation with Di and Bridget. Likewise, Al was ignoring me as he talked to Wesley and Liam.

"So Rose," Axton said, "how was your summer?"

"Good enough I guess," I said. "It was strange, not seeing my mom's dad, but I got to visit his grave which was oddly satisfying. Then there was our time at the Burrow... Dom thinks that Teddy's going to propose to Vic sometime this year, and there was one night it seemed like it was going to happen..."

"Cool," Axton said, seeming genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Pretty boring..." Axton said with a shrug. "I played a few games of Quidditch, spent some time with Liam... Taunted my little brother.. He's six."

"I didn't know you had a brother?" I said, sort of surprised. Didn't people normally talk loads about their siblings?

"Well, did you ever ask?" he asked. I hadn't. So I did.

* * *

"Hey Rosie!" Hugo said, about half an hour before we would arrive at the school. "Look at the view!" I smiled at my brother, glancing out the window. The countryside was pretty, but Hugo hadn't seen the school yet.

"Just wait till you see Hogwarts, Hugo," Axton said. "The school is really amazing looking."

"I thought you didn't believe in its romantic beauty?" I whispered.

"Just because I don't doesn't mean he shouldn't," Axton replied at the same volume. I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have believed it before, but you, Axton Costello, are a man of many layers," I said.

"Of course I am, Rose Weasley. You know, not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve..." Axton said.

"Why don't they? What's the worst that can happen? Even guarded people get hurt," I said.

"Guarded people are usually so because they got hurt," he replied. I tilted my head, looking at his face. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Well, they'll stay hurt unless they attempt to take a risk..." I retorted.

"Gah, Rose! Don't go crushing on my best mate now!" Al said from the seat next to mine. He smirked to show he was kidding.

"Seriously though," Liam said. "Our group is not allowed to date within itself."

"And yet everyone had a problem when Rose was caught just talking to Malfoy..." Sasha pointed out.

"Rosie was talking to a Malfoy?" Hugo said, his brow furrowing. Of everything my brother could hear, it had to be that.

"Never mind, Hugo. Al and Axton put a stop to that," I muttered. Sasha blushed, realizing that mentioning Scorpius while my brother was in the room was not the best idea...

"Rose, dad's going to be so mad if you were..." Hugo said.

"Then Dad better not find out." I rarely threatened Hugo, but he had to sense that my tone suggested I meant business.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat chanted after barely touching my cousin Lily's head. She ran down to the table were the rest of her family (minus Hugo; he hadn't been sorted yet) was sitting. Her cheeks pink, she settled into the seat next to me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily Luna," I whispered as we watched the next few kids get sorted.

"Hugo's really nervous," she whispered back. "He'll be fine though, right?"

"Course he will," I said, bumping her shoulder with mine. Lily giggled.

"WEASLEY, HUGO!" the professor called, and slowly Hugo walked to the stool with the faded and patch-covered hat.

I watched as he lowered it over his head, and, like Lily, it only seemed to be there for a few seconds before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

I joined table's cheers, pulling Hugo in for a hug as soon as he got to the table.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" he whispered.

"Of course you are! Was there really any doubt?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You were right, sissy," Hugo whispered as he took Lily's seat.

"When aren't I?" I said cheekily. "I got that from Mum."

* * *

"Night Rose!" Hugo said before dashing up the stairs to his dorm soon after we entered the common room. Lily rolled her eyes at him, before dashing up to her dorm, too. I knew both of them were tired and wanted to see what their rooms were going to be like.

"So that's Hugo..." Axton said, looking at. We were sitting across from one another on the couches, Al and Liam sitting next to him and Di and Bridget sitting next to me.

"That's my little brother," I confirmed. "He seemed to really like you guys. I'm so glad. I was worried..."

"Why were you worried, Rose?" Di asked me.

"I want my brother to like my friends, but I also worry about Hugo. We all have a lot of expectations to live up to in my family, but Hugo takes it especially hard. He wants to be just like Dad, but they're not identical. Hugo looks like Dad, but other than that... He's got Mum's temperament, Mum's quidditch skills -"

"Or lack thereof," Albus muttered. Axton elbowed him.

"Anyway, I just worry about my baby brother. That's just how it is," I said.

"I think all older siblings worry," Axton said.

"Someone should tell that to James," Albus muttered. We all laughed. I could feel someone's eyes on me... I turned to see Axton watching me, his cheeks becoming pink as he registered that he'd gotten caught.

"YO! Bedtime everyone! Lessons start tomorrow and there is absolutely no reason for you to be tired for the first day!"

"Yo! Dom, we're going!" I called, standing up.

"Love ya, Rosie! Oh, and you too, Al!" she called back as we split ways and headed back to our dorm.

* * *

"Axton likes you, Rose," Bridget said the moment we got into our dorm.

"Sure he does," I said offhandedly, pulling my pajama's out of my trunk.

"He does, Rose. Did you see how he was watching you? He didn't let any of us talk to you the entire train ride," Di said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sasha said. "Mel has been... distant..." she looked away. Melody had gone straight upstairs to bed. She'd slowly stopped hanging out with us as much last year, though I don't know who she was spending time with.

"Even Hugo had a hard time talking to you, and when he did, Axton hijacked the conversation. There is no way he doesn't like you. He was even talking to me about you over the summer. That's more than just friendship..." Bridget said.

"You just want to see a love story. Too bad. I don't like Axton that way. He's just a really good friend. Besides, I'm only thirteen. I don't want a boyfriend yet!"

"Sure he is 'just a friend'..." Di said.

"You say that now..." Sasha added.

"I bet by the end of the year you'll be together..." Bridget concluded.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Melody yelled. We all laughed, and got into bed.

"I really don't like him that way," I whispered, trying to believe myself.

"Keep telling yourself..."


	8. December 20, 2019

**A/N:****Hey guys! Two updates in one week? I know, crazy :P First, I'd like to thank everyone who reads and has followed/favorited this story. It means almost as much as reviews do (I had to say it XD). I know that this is a Scor/Rose story, and so far there hasn't been much Scor****/Rose action, but it's coming, I promise. This chapter actually has some, for instance. So instead of continuing to tease you, here's the next chapter! Don't hate me!**

* * *

December 20, 2019

I sighed as I woke up the Saturday before Christmas Holidays began. The train was leaving tomorrow, transporting half the student body at least back to London. From there, Teddy and Vic were picking up the Weasley cousins so that we could all head over to the Burrow.

As I looked around my dorm, I noticed none of my other friends were stirring. A glance at my bedside clock showed why - it was only just 7 o'clock.

I had two choices. Attempt to fall back to sleep, or geaoot up and start my day. I tried to fall back asleep (what normal person wouldn't?) before deciding it was an impossible task.

I quickly wrote a note on a spare bit of parchment, telling my friends where I had gone so they didn't worry. Merlin knows I had never been the first one up before.

After slipping into jeans and an old Gryffindor shirt (hand-me-down from Mum), I headed down into the deserted common room. Literally no one was up yet. Wonderful. I sat in front of the fire for a few minutes, but... I was bored. I didn't have a book to read, since I finished my last one last night. _Hmm... _I thought, _maybe I should grab some food and hit the library... _

When I reached the Great Hall, it was practically deserted, as expected. There were maybe ten people at the Ravenclaw table, eight at Hufflepuff, four at Slytherin, and.. _Great_. No one at Gryffindor.

I saw someone at Slytherin wave... _Wait, was that Malfoy?_ Knowing that it just _couldn't_ be for me, I took the long, lonely walk over to sit alone. Actually, the longer I was by myself in the quiet, the more I was starting to like it. _Maybe this was why people were morning people..._

"Weasley?" I suddenly heard, rousing me from my thoughts. I glanced up at the blonde figure standing in front of me.

"Malfoy? What has you over here in Gryffindor territory?" I asked, gesturing for him to sit if he wanted. I was perfectly happy to not be alone because I liked noise. How could a Weasley not? Noise meant family...

"I figured there was no one here who would yell at me..." Scorpius said, looking around as he sat on the bench.

"No, luckily for you it appears all my friends like to sleep in on Saturdays," I said, smirking at him. He flashed me a half-grin in return.

"So it seems," Scorpius replied. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet me in the library in, oh, I dunno, a half an hour, watch girl?"

"Watch girl?" I asked indignantly. "Why am I watch girl?"

"Because, you see, I'm heading up there now, and I'm assuming that with the watch you wear constantly, you'll know when it's been a half hour, unlike me," Scorpius said, not looking at me.

"So what your saying is...?" I asked, unsure as of what to think.

"Meet me in the library, Weasley. I'll be waiting for you," Scorpius said as he stood up. I rolled my eyes at his back. _Always so mysterious..._

* * *

Ten minutes later and thinking myself crazy, I stood outside the library. After I finished my toast and a cuppa tea, I had practically dashed up here; I didn't know how long I would have before my friends came hunting.

"You came," Malfoy said as I walked back to what I'd started to think as our table. I couldn't help wondering if the note in his voice was relief...

"Course I did Malfoy. Despite what my friends might think, I think your a pretty chill guy," I said. "And a right good friend."

"How long can you stay?" he asked, still not looking right at me. I shrugged.

"Probably about half an hour to an hour..." Scorpius nodded, and I sat down.

"Your brother started this year, right? Nott's little brother is a first year, too and he was talking about..."

"Yeah, Hugo," I said. "He and Al's little sister, Lily..."

"I remember before our first year, seeing your family together on the platform..."

"Really?" I asked, blushing slightly. "I remember looking at you and thinking you looked intriguing..."

"And then you heard my surname?" Scorpius pressed.

"Then my dad told me to beat you in every class," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear while knowing he would.

"You have," Scorpius said,his eyes finally finding mine, "haven't you?"

"Everything but potions," I admit. "I'm not the best at potions."

"Well, I guess it's the Slytherin in me," Scorpius said. "Honestly though, I want to be either a healer or a journalist after school."

"You already know what you want to do?" I asked, surprised. It was only December of our third year!

"Always have," Scorpius said softly. "Mum was the one who petitioned for me to go to muggle school, and I was always very good at writing..."

"That's actually really cool. When you're good at everything, it's a lot harder to figure out what you want to do."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"You probably should get going," Scorpius said. "You know how they'll freak if they see us together, and they're bound to come looking for you here eventually. It's the first place _I_ would look."

"You're right..." I said slowly, standing up. "I need to get a book first," I said, heading over to the small muggle fiction section that had been added in the years since the War.

"Here, I know a couple good ones... I read somewhere that you have to read to write, so..." Scorpius said, walking over with me.

"You read Muggle novels?" I asked as he pointed out a few titles.

"Well, yeah. Magic novels can be a bit boring, a bit repetitive, and are all in all not as fun as some muggle ones."

"I'm shocked; what does your family think?"

"Mum supports me, for the most part. She joked around saying she was surprised I was still a Slytherin with all that I read. Dad... For the most part, he ignores the habit. My grandparents have no idea."

"Okay," I said, glancing at the pile of books that had ended up in my arms, "if I have to pick just one, which would you suggest?" Scorpius took the books one by one from my arms, looking them over.

"This one," he said, charming the other books back to where they belonged.

"You sure?" I asked as we headed over to the librarian's desk.

"Well, I'm hoping you like it. I don't know your book taste, though, so..."

"Is book taste really a thing?" I asked.

He smirked. "Well.. Yeah..." I rolled u eyes, but pulled him into a hug.

"Have a happy Christmas, Scorp," I said as I hugged him. I swear he was blushing.

"Happy Christmas, Rose."

* * *

"Rose!" Sasha said as I walked back into the common room.

"Hi guys..." I said, joining them. From the other side of the room, I noticed Axton look up at me. He smiled widely before turning back to the chessboard as Al said something.

"Someone was worried about you..." Bridget said, following my line of sight. "He was pretty freaked out when we came down without you." I rolled my eyes.

"At first, I thought you'd gotten kidnapped," Di said, "but then Sash saw your note..."

"What time did you get up?" Sasha asked me.

"About 7. I went down to breakfast early, and then up to the library for a while. I needed a book." I showed them the book Malfoy had suggested.

"Cool," Bridget said. "Did you really spend two hours in the library though?"

"Course I did. There's plenty of ways to loose track of time up there..." I said, shrugging.

"Well, if you say so, Watch Girl," Bridget said flippantly. I tried not to think about being called that less than two hours ago by a person I wasn't even supposed to be around...

"There's the early bird..." Axton said as he and Al walked over to us, leaving Wesley and Chase with the board.

"Never thought I'd hear you called that, Rosie," Al said with an eye roll.

"I just couldn't fall back to sleep this morning," I said, trying to make my morning sound less exciting than it had been. Honestly, talking to Malfoy was so natural it was weird. We both understood each other so well... _Focus, Rose_.

* * *

"So you excited to be going home?" Axton asked me. I looked up from my book. It was mid afternoon, and there was a big Wizard's Chess tournament taking place. Normally I was pretty good, but I'd purposefully lost to Al so I could read my book.

"You out already?" I asked, surprised.

"You know, I could ask you the same question... Albus never beats you. Ever," Axton said.

"I wasn't exactly in the mood..." I replied, blushing sheepishly.

"I happened to lose to your brother. He's really good."

"Dad made sure we could play. Mum was awful and Dad the best in the family, so..."

"Hmm. You would think Hermione Granger-Weasley and her brain would be great at chess..."

"She's decent at normal chess. The talking throws her off, I think. She's still that muggle born eleven year old just discovering magic at heart, no matter how much magic she's dealt with. It's like living in a fairytale, she told me one time."

"It's weird to think one of the most famous witches of modern times is not completely used to magic," Axton admitted, grinning lazily.

"It's nice to think that one of the most famous witches of modern times is proud of her Muggle roots," I countered defensively.

"Truce," Axton said, holding his hands up. He was chuckling, and I couldn't help joining in.

I don't know how it happened, but soon he was telling me stories of his childhood while we sat inches apart, our knees touching.

"And... and Mum goes, "you're definitely not a normal child, Ax. How'd two normal people end up with a weirdo like you?"" Axton said, laughing. He was explaining the story of how he got his letter, and it was quite funny. As I laughed, I couldn't help leaning into him a little.

Suddenly, Axton stopped talking, looking at me closely. He looked like there was a debate going on behind his eyes before finally he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Axton?" I asked softly. _What? What was happening? Did her seriously like me? Had they been right? WHAT?_

"Rose... Listen..." he started to say, but just then our group walked over.

"No fucking way..." Albus muttered, seeing our linked hands first.

"Liam's going to flip," Bridget added. "He's gone for one day and you two hook up!"

"First off, we're not hooking up. Merlin, you guys, can't friends talk?" Axton said, still not letting go. Which was good, because I was holding tight to his hand as well.

"Second off, where is Liam?" I added.

"Friends don't sit this close, _holding hands_ while they talk," Bridget started.

"And Liam's in the Hospital Wing. First thing this morning he woke up and puked," Albus finished.

I looked at how close Axton and I were sitting. Then our hands still locked together. I bit my lip.

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet, so..." Axton said slowly. As I continued to look down at our hands, our knees, I could feel everyone staring at me. I blushed.

"So do it," I practically whispered, my cheeks flaming. "It's not like I'm going to say no..." My eyes finally met his, and I was shocked by the giddiness I found there.

"Rose Jean Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Axton asked. I couldn't help it; I smirked.

"Yeah, okay..." I answered, nodding. As a whole, our little group whooped.

"Liam's going to be pissed all right..."

* * *

Axton and I sat next to each other during dinner, holding hands with our knees touching the entire time. As we talked and joked, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Every time I looked up, the only person watching me was Axton.

Finally, I seemed to time looking up right. I caught Scorpius watching me from across the Hall.

I glanced over at Axton, who was mid-conversation with Albus, before mouthing "Malfoy?" with a tilt of my head.

He saw me and nodded jerking his head to Axton. "How long?" he mouthed.

I held up a few fingers. "Only a few hours," I mouth in reply. Scorpius pursed his lips, nodding, before looking away again. Axton leaned over, kissing my ear. _Boys_.

* * *

"I hate that our first weeks dating will be spent apart..." Axton murmured that night, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I know..." I said, my head resting on his side.

"God, you two are gross," Bridget said, flopping down on the couch across from us.

"I think we would've put a stop to it had we known..." Albus said.

"Definitely. It's been like six hours and you're already complaining about not being physically together," Sasha said.

"Guys... We're not that bad..." I said.

"Besides, it's time for us to head to bed anyway..." Di added.

"New rule: Rose is no longer allowed in our dorm. I don't want to walk in on you two..." Al started, but I put my hand up.

"Potter, shut up. I promise you, I'm not going to be in any compromising situations for several years..." I said.

"Good," Bridget said. "I don't want to be friends with a slut."

Axton flushed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Night babe..." I whispered before crawling off the couch. I was conscious of my butt shaking as I walked, and of Bridget's comments also behind me.

* * *

"Who'd have thought you'd be such a slut?" Bridget muttered as we got ready for bed. "Good old Rose Weasley..."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped. She's been muttering for the past half an hour, and I had enough.

"She's not a slut because she got a boyfriend, Bri," Di said. "Honestly, they've been cuddling..."

"There was that comment -" Sasha said, but I cut her off.

"No. Is it wrong for me to miss my friend? I miss all of you over break. Is it wrong that I'm talking with my now-boyfriend about missing him?" I said combatively.

"Stop fighting guys," Melody said, half asleep.

"Mel's right," I said. "I'm not fighting this. Good night."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me, I repeat. It is a Scor/Rose story, I promise, and I have my reasons...**


	9. March 14, 2020

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Here is the next chapter in Rose's saga. I hope you enjoy, and please review. I try to get back to all of my reviewers, so leave me questions, ask me things, please. I want to know what you think/feel/would like to see. This week was kinda hectic but I promised someone a new chapter Tues or Weds, and I was determined to deliver. I was so close, but it didn't happen. Sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING FAMILIAR IS MINE. REPEAT, NOTHING FAMILIAR IS MINE. I AM IN NO WAY PROFITING FROM THIS, NOR AM I CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN.**

* * *

March 14, 2020

"Rose! Your boyfriend is looking for you downstairs!" Sasha called. It was only eight a.m., yet he expected me to be downstairs already...

"I don't want to get up yet..."'I mumbled as I crawled out of the covers.

"So don't. Nothing says you have to," Bridget said.

"I know..." I said, but I continued to get ready. We were planning on visiting Hogsmeade village together. It was only the second time we'd been allowed to go this year - my _genius_ cousin, James, had goofed off at our trip before Halloween and gotten the Christmas trip cancelled.

Since it was a few days until St. Patrick's day, I pulled on a green jumper. It was a classic Weasley sweater; mine were almost always green for some strange reason. She said green looked best on me, but.. Slytherin was green. Why was I green?

After attempting to tame my mane and swiping a minuscule amount of make-up onto my face, I headed downstairs.

"Final-" Axton said as I entered the common room, stopping when he saw me. "Wow, Rose. You look really good."

"Thanks, Axton," I said, walking over to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"_Finally_ we can go get breakfast," Albus said. "He wouldn't go down without you_, heaven forbid_..."

"And you couldn't go down without him?" I asked. Al muttered something.

"What?" Sasha asked him, walking up behind me. "Couldn't hear your answer over the bromance." Al flushed.

"No one goes to breakfast alone..." Albus said a little louder.

"I have," I said.

"So have I," Sasha said. "It's really not that big of a deal..."

"Whatever, let's just go eat already," Axton said before leading the way downstairs. Sasha rolled her eyes as we followed.

* * *

"I really need to go to the book store, Axton," I said as we wandered around the village later. We'd already visited Honeyduke's once, Dad and Uncle George's store twice (they bought out Zonko's a long time ago), and a couple other little shops.

"But Rose... It's our day off. Why do you need to go to the book store?" Axton wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. "There's really no need..." I stopped walking.

"It's not a book for school," I said hotly. "It's a new biography of Remus Lupin, written by my cousin Teddy. It's a really inspiring story, and also a controversial one. Because of that, even though it's got quotes from _the_ Harry Potter, Mum, Dad, and a bunch of other War heroes, a lot of bookstores aren't carrying it or have sold out. This is one of the only stores in Britain that still has copies."

"I didn't realize..." Axton mumbled, letting me lead the way to the book shop. Just before we arrived, we were stopped by Albus.

"There's a bunch of us meeting at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour," Al said, "you coming?"

"Course we are," Axton said, our little tiff forgotten.

"Alice said she'd meet me there, Rosie," Albus said, barely hiding his excitement. "Can you believe it?"

"No I really can't," I said, smirking. "She's only been in love with you since we were little."

"No she hasn't," said Al, blushing. "I think I would know..."

"You _would_ think that, wouldn't you..." Axton said. "I wasn't sure if Rose here liked me until I tried..."

"Regardless, I need to hit up the book shop and to get Teddy's book," I told Al, starting to walk. "Mum wants me to get a copy; the whole first print has completely sold out. Granted, that's what happens when so many major names collaborate on a project..."

"That's right.. Didn't half the family collaborate on it?" Al said offhandedly.

"At least half the family, not to mention most of the other people we know and a bunch we didn't... Didn't you pay attention? It's practically all Teddy's been working on for the past two years."

"I thought you said he was doing Auror training, Al?" Axton interjected.

"He is, but with Aunt Hermione's last big push for werewolf rights, Teddy decided he had to get his dad's story out there," Al said, suddenly remembering.

"Now you remember..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, Rosie. I was thinking of Alice..." Al sighed happily. "Will you lend it to me?"

"Course. Now we really do need to get moving..."

"Right. I'll see you in twenty-five minutes and counting?" Al said. We nodded, and split ways.

* * *

"Rose! We need to leave now if we're going to meet everyone when we're supposed to..." Axton said. The entire time we'd been in the shop he'd been whining and going on and being.. Annoying. Just plain annoying.

"I'm not done yet!" I called back. _Merlin, what was his problem? Didn't he know disrupting me wasn't making me pick a book any faster? _

"But Rose..." Axton said, making his way over to me. "It's time to meet everyone..." I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Just go without me, Axton. I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Really Rose? You sure that's okay?" Axton asked, getting suddenly excited. It was kind of sickening. Shouldn't he be okay with doing what _I_ want to do now and then?

"Yes. Go," I said, adding in my head, _if it'll stop your whining_. Maybe then I would be able to find the books on my list; Teddy's hadn't been the only one I wanted.

Axton pecked me on the cheek quickly before practically running out of the store. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. What idiots. _

"So you and Costello, huh," I heard a familiar male voice ask. I turned my head to the source of the noise. "Never would've guessed. Then again, he did threaten me with your cousins..."

"Malfoy?" I said, shocked.

"She remembers me..." Malfoy said slowly with a smirk.

"Shut up. You know well as I do that Axton wouldn't like it if-"

"Since when does Rose Weasley let boys push her around?" Malfoy asked, cutting me off.

"He's not pushing me.." I muttered. "He's just.. Protective. Caring."

"Controlling," Malfoy added onto my list. Without thinking I nodded.

"Wait, no he's not... I mean... "

"What did you do normal Saturday mornings pre-Costello?" Malfoy asked.

"Sleep until nine or ten, read until eleven, get a late breakfast, head up to the library for a while, maybe hang out with my friends..."

"And now...?"

"Wake up at eight or nine, get ready, meet Axton, get breakfast with everyone, spend the rest of the day together..." I looked at Malfoy.

"I've barely seen you in the library since Christmas, Weasley."

"That's because I've barely been there," I admitted. "I had to practically _pull_ Axton here, and bring up my mum..."

"Rose, be careful, okay? I know you're strong and have plenty of other men looking out for you, but... Don't let Costello make you do anything you don't want."

I nodded, hugging my stack of books closer to myself. "Thanks, Scorpius," I whispered. Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy was standing mere centimeters from me, his arms outstretched as if to hug me. Biting my lip, I nodded, and I felt Scorpius wrap his arms around me. I sighed into his shoulder. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel...good?

* * *

"Finally! My fair lady approaches!" Axton said as I walked over to their table in the pub. I smiled and waved at everyone as I sat down.

"So did you get the book?" Al asked.

"What took you so long? Axton said you had almost all the books on your list when he left..." Sasha asked me.

"It's Rose, I bet she got lost in the books," Bridget said with a shrug.

"True. I swear sometimes she likes her books more than us," Chase added.

"Course she likes books more than _you _Chase," Di retorted.

"I like Chase," Melody said quietly.

"Well, the only boy Rose is allowed to like that's not related to her is me," Axton said loudly. _This was a bad idea. Totally a bad idea. _

"Guys!" I tried to tell, attempting to get everyone's attention. No one heard me.

"She's not yours, Axton, she has friends..." Sasha said.

"Well, she's _my_ girlfriend..." Axton replied.

"Mum says..." Do started, but Al cut her off.

"No one cares what your mum says, Di. Teenagers dating has nothing to do with a French lady..."

"Albus Severus Potter! Mrs. Thomas's wisdom always applies!" Bridget said.

"Al! Axton! Di! Sash... Bridge... SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Rose?" Alice said softly, her hand finding my arm. "You good?" I nodded.

"Yes, Al, I got the book. What took me so long was one title was in the wrong spot and the shopkeeper and I had a little chat... Time got away from me."

"Oh, can I see it?" Albus asked, and like that, the tension that had been growing in the air was gone. I nodded, pulling out of my sack.

"So you don't like books more than us?" Melody asked.

"There are some times that I like books more than _all_ or _any_ of you," I admitted. "But most of the time, I like you guys more."

* * *

Half an hour later, we were still going strong. Albus bought the last round of drinks, and we were talking about Merlin knows what. Every so often, Alice and I would look at each other and grin or shake our heads or something of the like. It was like I had a team mate.

Then James, Roxanne, Fred, and Olivia walked in. Al instantly paled and tensed.

"Why don't we split up?" Alice suggested. "Al and I wanted to hit up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Mum and Dad want me back for dinner... It's the one night a week during the school year where Mum cooks."

"Yeah," Al said.

"Maybe we'll come with? The lady said when we were in there earlier that Dad wanted to see me when he got in.." I said.

"We could all go?" Wesley suggested. Melody shook her head.

"I don't really want to, sorry. Do you, Sash?" Melody said.

"I'm actually pretty beat..." Sasha said with a shrug.

"Well, we're leaving," Al said, standing before helping Alice up.

"Axton... Is it okay if I go see my dad my myself?" I asked quietly as we left.

"No way! I want to meet your dad!" Axton said. "I mean, I even have is chocolate frog card! I need to meet the genuine thing."

"You have his frog card?" I asked as we stepped into the shop.

"Course. I've got 374 cards!"

"Chocolate frog cards?" Dad said, appearing from Merlin knows where.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley sir. I've got two of yours," Axton said, his eyes bright. Sadly, Dad's eyes were as bright as Axton's.

"I've got over seven hundred.. That I gave to Rosie and Hugo, of course... Wait, Rosie?"

"Hi Daddy," I said, waving. "How are you...?"

"Rosie!" Dad said again, this time pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. "How are you? How's Mum?"

"I'm good... She's good.. How are you? And Huey? Who's this boy?"

"We're both fine, Daddy..." I said, slipping my hand into Axton's as I stepped away from my father. "And this is my boyfriend..."

"Axton Costello, sir," Axton said, giving my father his right hand to shake. Dad took his hand, but started to turn pink.

"Boyfriend?" Dad repeated, blinking back and forward between us. "Rosie... You're not old enough for..."

"Dad, you and Mum didn't have a problem when I told you I had a boyfriend at Christmas..."

"I didn't know he was such a boy at Christmas!" Dad said.

"Right, because when I said 'Mum, Dad, don't freak, but I have boyfriend' you thought I meant.. What, exactly?"

"Er, well..." Dad said, his face reddening

"Oh hey Uncle Ron!" Albus said, appearing from somewhere in the shop with Alice at his side.

"Al?" Dad said, turning to see his nephew. "Oh, and Alice? Your mum'll be happy to hear that..."

Albus blushed, but Alice leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Tell Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny I said hi," Alice said. Dad nodded.

* * *

"I was so freaking scared to meet your dad..." Axton said as we lounged around the common room later that evening. As per usual lately, I was sitting on Axton's lap.

"Why? He's just my dad..."

"Not only is he the girl I like's dad, but he's Ron freaking Weasley!"

* * *

"Do you think Axton treats me well?" I asked as we were going to bed that night.

"Well... I think usually he does," Sasha said.

"He orders you around a lot, have you noticed that?" Bridget said.

"Yeah, I kinda have..." I said with a shrug.

"He's controlling... Well, more controlling that he should be. Did you hear his reaction? Saying you can't be friends with other guys? That's ridiculous," Melody said.

"Yeah..."

"I think you're fine though," Di said. "Don't worry about it. If it becomes a problem.. Tell him."

"Yeah, okay."


	10. June 6, 2020

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter in this melodrama :P Be warned- there is some language in this chapter... I know it's late, but... I couldn't work on it Saturday, and my life is super-crazy right now. I hope you all enjoy, and I want to thank everyone who reviews. You guys literally make my day. So if you want to make me happy or inspire me to write more, review? Please...? **

* * *

June 6, 2020

"You and Axton studying together?" Sasha asked as we walked down to breakfast. The boys had gone Dow without us around a half hour ago, according to my dear cousin Roxie.

About a month ago now, Axton and I had a serious discussion of how he was treating me. It wasn't that he was rude... Just... _Controlling_, I guess. We talked a lot that day, and things seemed to get better... I'd started going to the library again and talking to Scorpius more regularly. It was a lot less pressure.

"Haha, yeah right. That would require Axton to study and me to be able to study with him," I said, playing with my hair.

"So you'll be in the library?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. Scorpius was getting up early to go claim the table we've used the past two years..." I said.

"So you're not studying with your boyfriend, you're studying with the guy you're not supposed to be friends with?" Sasha asked me.

"Don't make me overthink it, Sash. I... When I study with Scorp, I get good grades, okay? Just... It works."

"Fine, but if Axton asks me, I'm telling him what your plan is."

"Go right ahead," I muttered.

* * *

"Still surprised Boyfriend is letting you out of his sight to study..." Scorpius said as I sat down at _our_ table.

"Shut up," I said, pulling out my books and blushing. "He knows how angry I'll get if I fail, and he doesn't want to risk it."

"And he doesn't know I'm here?" Scorpius added.

"Yes, Malfoy, okay? I might have left that one detail out..."

"Lying is no way for a relationship..." Scorpius said.

"Neither is controlling every aspect of their day, something Axton is learning."

"He's still trying? Even after your talk?"

"We're both trying to build a relationship... But I dunno how long it'll last. It's not like I can't live without him or something. I just..."

"But he's still trying to control you?"

"No... He just wants to know what is going on, what I'm up to... He'll say something if he has a problem with it."

"Rose, I -"

"Malfoy, listen. I love that you care, but we need to study, not talk about my love life."

"Okay. Wanna work on Care of Magical Creatures?"

* * *

"So Malfoy, is there any special person in your life?" I asked after a while.

"Err, not really..." Scorpius said, but he was blushing.

"Oh, come on, tell me!" I said, giggling. "You can trust me, Malfoy."

"Ironic, being that the last thing our parents would do is trust each other..."

"I believe you are avoiding the subject," I said. "Just tell me."

"There's a girl that I like," Scorpius admitted, "but it's really complicated. We're friends now, but she's seeing another guy..."

"That sucks, Scorpius," I said. "You deserve a really great girl."

"It's okay. Sometimes it's worth the wait. I'm sure she'll come around eventually..."

"Awe, Scorpius, that is too sweet!" I said, smirking at him. "Who knew Malfoy had such a warm heart under the cold exterior..." Scorpius blushed.

* * *

"It's lunch time..." Scorpius said around noon. I glanced at my watch.

"So it is..." I replied.

"Are we going to break for food?"

"We can..." I said, "or we could continue. It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure, teenage boy that you are, that you want food?"

"Rose, I'm not a garbage disposal like some guys..." Scorpius said, trying not to laugh. "I had a big breakfast. Honestly, I'm not that hungry yet."

"Yet," I replied, "as in, you will be. Believe me, my brother is eleven and eats more than I do at every meal."

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy. At least not yet," Scorpius said with a shrug. "From what my dad has said, your's ate a lot as a teen..."

"Least I know what to expect if I have a son, then," I jokingly said.

"What if your husband/baby daddy-"

"My baby daddy? What?"

"Okay, just forget I said anything.."

"No, I want to know where you were going with this," I said, shaking my head. "Keep talking, Malfoy."

"Well, _Weasley_, I was merely going to ask what it would be like if the father of your child wasn't a pig," Scorpius said, blushing.

"Like you?" I suggested. Scorpius gave a curt nod.

"Potentially..." he muttered.

"I guess it's possible. Not like I'm going to be having kids with Axton..." I joked.

"Oh no?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't see us lasting," I said with a shrug. "Kids are ages down the line."

"I see..." Scorpius said.

"Why don't we talk about something else..." I suggested, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that's fine," Scorpius said, flipping his notebook open again.

* * *

"_**THIS**_ is your studying?" an angry voice asked from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Axton, Albus, and James, standing, staring at me. Behind them, I could see Bridget looking at me scornfully, and Sasha looking nervous.

"We _are_ studying," I said as confidently as I could muster.

From behind Axton Sasha mouthed "sorry - he asked".

"Sure you are," Bridget muttered.

"I thought you 'couldn't study with anybody'," Axton spat.

"I thought we told you before not to mess with Malfoy," James said. "His whole family is bad news, Rose. They were in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Yeah, and they've repented! Are they in Azkaban? Don't you realize why Scorpius and I have become friends? He _gets_ what it's like to be in the media. Merlin knows they still pick on the Malfoy name." I crossed my arms, standing up to face off.

"Fuck that," James spat. "You've got all of us... We all deal with it too!"

"You git! I'm allowed to have friends that aren't related to me that understand me..."

"You're not supposed to be hanging out with other guys behind your boyfriend's back!" Axton practically screamed.

"We're studying together, Axe, nothing else. Merlin, we've always studied for end of year exams together."

"You have?" Albus said, shocked. "I thought you couldn't study with anyone, that it was _too distracting_?"

"It _is_ distracting with you guys..." I said. "You drum your fingers when you read, Axton, you only like to study when it's noisy and you get distracted easily, and the girls end up gossiping and getting distracted, too..."

"And Malfoy is better?" Albus said.

"By far," I replied. "We study alone, ask each other questions, and eventually talk about other things when we need a break..."

"That's really all we do," Scorpius said. "We study, talk, study, part ways. The end."

"I don't care what you fucking do and don't do with my cousin because you shouldn't be doing jack together, Malfoy!" James said, his voice booming.

"Well too bloody bad," I said. "We're friends, and I'm not going to ignore him. At this point, I could care less if Dad were to scream about it."

"Yeah, Potter, how would your dad, _savior of Muggle-borns_, like you bullying someone because of his parents?"

"Don't dare bring my dad into this, Malfoy! Can't believe _your_ dad is happy with the fact that you're hanging out with the halfblood daughter of his _sworn enemies_..." James said.

"My father wouldn't care. He respects that people are different than their parents. My mother, however, is happy. She's glad I have friends outside of the normal circle."

"You've told your mum?" I asked, surprised.

"Well... She asked..." Scorpius shrugged. "I didn't exactly tell father though.."

"Well, Uncle Ron would turn maroon and break whatever he's holding if Rose told him," Albus said, chuckling. I laughed, nodding.

"Albus," Axton growled. "He's the problem. You're not supposed to be laughing..." Everyone fell quiet.

"Screw you, Axton!" I said finally. "You can't control my life. And you won't. If that's what you want to do, go find a different girl. Hermione Weasley's daughter isn't going to let some man control her. Never."

"Finally she grows a backbone!" Malfoy muttered behind me. I bit my lip to stop from smirking.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Axton asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Al walked over to me, stood next to me, and squeezed my hand.

"Wow, Rose, what a player. Hanging out with another guy, giving your boyfriend a reason to be jealous, and then breaking up with him when he calls you out on it. Wow..." Bridget said before grabbing Axton's arm and leading him out of the library.

"C'mon, let's get away from Malfoy scum..." James said.

"Actually, James, you can go. I think it's best for Rosie to avoid the Common Room right now. Sasha and I will make sure she stays away from Malfoy," Albus said. James must not have known his brother well, because it was obvious to me that he had no intention of doing anything but talking to Scorpius.

James nodded and left. Al motioned for Sasha to come join us at the table, and we all sat.

"I'm Albus S. Potter. Pleasure to meet you," Al said, sticking out a hand to shake.

"Scorpius A. Malfoy," Scorpius said, taking Al's hand.

"Um, I'm Sasha..." Sasha said, smiling softly.

* * *

"So Malfoy's actually pretty cool... Who'd have thought?" Albus said as we walked back to the common room later that evening.

"_I_ knew that. And I believe _you_ yelled at me for it?"

"She did try to tell us..." Sasha said.

"So how long has he been telling you to break up with Axton?" Albus asked.

"Pretty much since it started..." I said. "The first time he really cornered me was Hogsmeade..."

"That's why you were late!" exclaimed Sasha. "Not just because of the books!" I tapped my nose and nodded.

"Yeah, he cornered me, and it was the first time we'd been able to talk in weeks... I knew you guys and Axton were waiting, but I couldn't bring myself to care."

"He did keep you on a leash..." Al said. "He's my mate and all, but he needed to respect you, too. He kept talking about how you'd be together for _years_, and how he planned to..." Al blushed.

"To what?" Sasha asked.

"To have Rose's first time..." Al said, turning slightly pinker. I flushed as well.

"I wouldn't have given it to him. I had no desire. It's... That's icky." Al and Sasha laughed.

"Password?" The fat lady asked. Al said it and the portrait hole swung into view... And the entire common room was staring at us, eerily silent.

* * *

"Rose, I can't believe you would give up such a good guy that even met and was liked by your dad for a guy your dad'll never like." Bridget said as we were all turning in that night.

"Bridget, butt out and go to bed. I think that Rose's dad will be glad she's single. She's not dating Malfoy. They're friends, like you and Chase or Di and Liam..." Sasha said. I flashed her a smile and closed the drapes around my bed.


	11. September 1, 2020

**A/N: Hello my lovelies :) Hope you all had a great week... This chapter was planned to go out on Monday; our Mick Trial team made it into the semi-finals, though, so I lost the time I thought I had to write. We're done now, though, so hopefully updates will be coming quicker. Well, they will if they get my internet fixed (wifi has stopped working :-/) Anyway, here's the next chapter, and let me tell you, we're almost getting to the good stuff :P Please leave a comment and I'm sorry for the tedious A/N! :)**

* * *

September 1, 2020

"Rose! Hugo! Get up, we're running late!" Mum shouted, waking me up from a good dream.

I groaned, slowly slipping out of my bed. I glanced around my room, grabbing a Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"I call the bathroom!" I yelled, running across the hall in my pjs.

"Rose!" Hugo groaned. "I have to pee..."

"Too bad! I need ten minutes," I replied.

When I stepped back into the hall, dressed with my hair pulled back in a messy bun, Hugo rushed past me, slamming the door shut so he could use the bathroom. I shook my head.

"Rose, bring your trunk down so your father can pack it in the car," Mum called.

"Yes Mum!" I said, throwing a few last minute things into my trunk before carrying it down to the front door.

"You look nice, Rosie," Dad said, taking my trunk from my hands.

"It's just jeans and my Cannon's tee," I told Dad.

"I meant your hair, Rosie. You look so much happier than when I saw you with that boy..."

"I am happier now, Daddy," I admitted. "But Axton isn't a bad person. He's one of Al's best friends."

"Well..." Dad said, looking me up and down. "No more boys for a while, got it?"

"Yes Daddy," I said, hugging him. Maybe I was supposed to be a troubled fourteen-year-old, but I loved my parents and my family. Rita Skeeter could say what she wanted; it didn't make it true.

* * *

"Got Mischief?" Mum asked as we pulled out of our drive.

"Yes Mum," I said, tapping the cage sitting on the seat next to me. On the other side sat Hugo, staring off outside the window.

"Okay, good. With a bit of luck we may just make it on time," Mum replied, before getting on Dad's back about his driving.

* * *

"Go, go go!" Mum said when we got to King's Cross, pushing our carts towards the platform.

"We _know_ Mum," Hugo said, taking off. I headed through the barrier, scanning the wizard crowd for a family member.

"Rose!" Al said, calling me over to a door on the train. "Our compartment is through here." I smiled, and he helped me take my trunk onto the train. Afterwards, we jumped off the train to go talk to our mothers.

"Hi Rose. Did Al tell you? James is Quidditch captain!" Aunt Ginny said, pulling me in for a hug. "He's so happy."

I looked over at Al, who was looking kind of upset. I shot him a confused look, but he shook it off. _Guess I'd just have to corner him later. _

"That's wonderful news, Aunt Ginny. Sure he's excited," I said, breaking our embrace to give Uncle Harry a quick hug.

"Oh, he is," Uncle Harry said, shaking his head. "That boy has been even more obnoxious than ever since he got that badge."

"Harry, it's not nice to call your son obnoxious, especially in front of the other one!" Aunt Ginny said, slapping Uncle Harry's arm playfully. Al, Mum, Dad, and I laughed.

"Ginny, you have to admit that James can be a little over the top... And he can be obnoxious," Dad said. "I love my godson, but that's the truth of the matter."

Aunt Ginny huffed. Mum looked around, glancing at the big clock.

"You guys better get on the train..." Mum said anxiously.

"Mum, calm down..." I said, shaking my head.

"They'll be fine, Hermione," Dad said. I gave him and Mum a quick hug before Albus and I took off towards the train.

* * *

"How are you?" Sasha asked as Al and I came into the compartment.

"I'm good, Sash, how was your summer?" I replied, flopping down next to her.

"It was alright. The papers finally went through. Mum and Dad are officially divorced, and Mum has custody of my sister and me."

I hugged Sasha tightly. "That's great, right? No more worries about your father?" She smiled, hugging me back.

"It's good... I'm still worried, though. I'm kinda afraid that he'll hunt Mum down and hurt her..."

"Don't. If you want, I can talk to Uncle Harry, and he'll set something up to protect them..."

"Mum doesn't want handouts from strangers," Sasha whispered. "I heard her talking with my aunt, though. She's worried."

"I'll send a letter to Uncle Harry as soon as we get to school."

"What about Dad?" Albus asked.

"We'll tell you later, Al," I replied. I knew Sash didn't want the entire year knowing about her family. We'd been talking quietly while everyone else was carrying on; it was only Al who heard me mention his father.

Sasha and I turned back to the group conversation, something about a new Potions professor.

"I hear he's a Slytherin, just like all the potions teachers have been for _years_," Chase said.

"A lot of Slytherins have been good at potions," Di said with a shrug. "Just like a lot of Gryffindors are good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's not mutually exclusive..."

"Dad said that even though they were Slytherins as teachers for potions during his time, other teachers were taught by people from different houses than now," Al said.

"Well.. I still say that Slytherins shouldn't completely take over a subject like that," Axton said. "Who cares that the other ones switch; from Slughorn to Snape to Stanton, they've all been Slytherins in the past 50 plus years."

"And they've begun with the letter "S". It must be a conspiracy," I said, rolling my eyes. "Honestly. Who cares what house they come from? Every house has it's heroes and villains..."

"That's right, we forgot you liked snakes better than your own house, Rose," Bridget said, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"You're right; I'm friends with Scorpius. Big deal. Guess what? I'm so over what you think about my friendship. Because that is all Scorp and I have."

"Sure it is," Axton muttered.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," I said, glaring him. "Be bitter if you want; I don't like you that way, Axton, and I don't like Scorpius that way, either. If you can't handle that, it's not my problem anymore."

"Rose?" Lily said, appearing at and opening our compartment door. "Can you come here? Hugo's got a problem..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing, worried.

"Nothing major..." Lily said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm coming," Albus said. "That okay?" Lily frowned.

"He wants Rose, not you." Lily looked impatiently at her brother.

"Al's coming," I said, pulling him with me as I left the compartment.

* * *

"Hugo? What's up?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to him. His compartment with Lily was practically empty, just one other girl sitting by the window.

"_Lily_," Hugo whined. "Why'd you get Rose?"

"Because, Hugo. You told me not to, but you're obviously having an internal struggle and you need her," Lily said.

"What's up, Hugo?" I asked again. He was only twelve, but moodier than you would ever begin to believe.

"Nothing Rose," Hugo said, waving me away.

"Fine, tell me Hugo," Albus said. Hugo looked up at Al, scared.

"He's not going to bloody hurt you!" Lily said. "Al has befriended Malfoy when he was supposed to be beating him up, for Merlin's sake!"

"I didn't know Al was friends with Malfoy, too," Hugo said, looking at me.

"You're friends with Malfoy, Rose?" Lily asked, shocked. "So that's why you were supposed to be beating him up! It all makes sense now, Al!"

"Yeah, well, I am. Don't let his name fool you, Scorpius Malfoy is one of the most gentle and genuine people I know. But we're here to talk to Hugo about his problem, not mine," I said.

"Fine, Rose. A girl asked me out. She's a Ravenclaw, and kinda pretty, but... I dunno. I'm..." Hugo shrugged.

"You've never really been into girls," I said. Hugo gave me a curt nod.

"What?" Al said. Lily elbowed him.

"It's not that I don't like girls. I'm not really gay, or anything," Hugo said. "Not that gay is bad. I just... I don't want a girlfriend."

"So tell her no. Nice as she might be, if you're not ready you're going to regret it. Look at me. I was with Axton because_why not_, and now my group of friends seems split in two on how to handle me," I said. "Dating for the wrong reason or no reason can end really badly."

"But..." Hugo said, shifting nervously.

"Hugo, Mum and Dad didn't start dating until they were 18, I believe. Dad didn't get his first real girlfriend until he was 16. You have plenty of time, baby bro."

"But what if she get's mad at me?" Hugo asked.

"Then she wasn't worth it, anyway. If you explain that you think she's nice and pretty, but you're not ready for a relationship right now, she won't get mad. Would you, Lily?"

"No. I mean, I might be a little disappointed, but if you explain, it's not like your just blowing me off or something, so that's nice," Lily said with a shrug.

"Okay..." Hugo said. "Thanks, Rosie. You were actually helpful." He stood and gave me a hug.

"Not a problem, Hugo. That's what big siblings are for... Well, at least one thing we're good at."

* * *

"We're almost there," Melody called from the window seat. "Because of the space in the carriages, Di, Al, Sasha, and Rose have to get in a different one."

We didn't say anything. The divide in our group was becoming more and more obvious the longer we were together. I was out — along with Sasha for the most part— and Al and Di were on the edge, barely still 'in' the group. Both of them talked to and liked Sasha and I too much.

It was all my fault, but I couldn't find it within myself to care. If Axton was going to take it out on me like this, why not let him. Looking back, I never cared for him like I should have.

* * *

"Can we ride with you?" Fred and Roxanne said, standing outside of the carriage Al, Di, Sash, and I had climbed inside.

"Course," Al said, scooting over to make room. "Where's James and Olivia?"

"Busy," Fred said. "They've been planning pranks, the Quidditch team, and snogging the entire trip."

"We've decided that they might as well have some privacy on their ride up to school," Roxie added. We all laughed.

"What where they saying about the team?" Al asked after a minute or so.

"Well, James and Olivia have the chasers, Fred and I are beaters, and they need a seeker and a keeper," Roxanne said.

"I'm sure they'll find them," Albus mumbled.

* * *

"Welcome back, students," Headmaster Clearwater said, standing at the podium giving his welcoming speech. I sat watching intently and listening to absolutely none of what he was saying.

"And lastly, Filch has a list of banned items in his office. There will be one posted in each common room, and he asks that everyone please read through said list carefully. Thank you, and now may we get on to our magnificent dinner."

* * *

That night our dorm was silent as we all got ready for bed, no one taking as we settled down.

_This was sure to be an interesting year. Our last year before O.W.L.s. Scorpius and Albus becoming friends. One crazy year._


	12. October 10, 2020

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for those of you who attempted to read the last chapter the first little bit that it was up... Something went wrong and it wasn't working right. It's been fixed since later that day though, and I hope all of you have read it by now... Okay, so I'm thinking about starting to do more chapters per school year... The first few years weren't as important as these next few, so yeah... Also, I'm really sorry about the long update. I had TONS of school work the past few weeks, and then I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go... Internet brownies to those who waited? **

* * *

October 10, 2020

My dorm room was brisk when I awoke, so I pulled the covers up to my chin before glancing at my watch. _8:30._ James was holding Quidditch tryouts in... an hour. _Crap!_ I was supposed to meet Al in the Great Hall fifteen minutes ago...

I practically jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a worn-out Gryffindor tee (I think at one point it was Mum's) before running my brush quickly through my hair and pulling it back. I shrugged into a cardigan and slipped into a pair of high tops. Within ten minutes I was running through the Common Room on my way downstairs.

* * *

"Bout time you showed up," Sasha said with a smile as I slid in next to Albus. She was sitting on Al's other side, trying to get him to eat.

"Al, calm down. You've got this. You're dad was the youngest seeker in a century. You're mum's a fantastic chaser. You've got Quidditch in your blood. You've got this," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You know, if it was me, hearing about the success my family had in anything wouldn't make me feel better, it would psych me out worse..." Sasha interjected.

"Al, don't listen to her. You've got this! You're always one of the first picks for family matches..." I said.

"Uncle Charlie and Dad are loads better than I am..." Al muttered.

"Albus Severus Potter, you'll make the team. Stop worrying," Roxanne said, strutting over and sitting across from us.

"But Roxie..."

"Albus, you're brother needs a good seeker for his team. You've been going out and practicing every day after lessons -"

"How'd you know that?" Albus interjected.

"I saw you," Roxie said, shrugging. "I didn't tell James, mind you, but you weren't exactly hiding it..." Albus frowned.

"But anyway," Roxanne continued, "You'll make it. He needs you. Rose, you could probably make it as well. You're probably the best keeper in the family... You should try out too!"

"Um..." I said, blinking at Roxanne. "There is no way I'd make it..."

"Want to bet?" Roxanne said. "You could totally kill it?

"People would say it's favoritism. You Fred, Al, me, and Olivia all on James's team? There's only one person not directly connected to him on the team then," I said, shaking my head. "Besides, Quidditch isn't my thing.

"It's more your thing than Hugo's,: Roxanne said. "I"m sorry, but he really isn't that great of a chaser or keeper..."

"I'll try out if you try out," Albus said, standing. "I should go warm up. You coming, Sash?"

"But..." I sputtered. "I'm not dressed right! I don't have broom! I can't..."

"You can use my broom today," Roxanne said. "Now let's go."

"But..." I tried, still not wanting to do it.

"Come. ON" Roxanne said, grabbing my arm and practically pulling me to the pitch.

* * *

"Okay, so from last year's team, we already have two chasers, Olivia Wood and myself, James Potter, and then we have two beaters, Roxie and Fred Weasley. That leaves us with seeker, chaser, and keeper positions that need to be filled," James said as we all gathered. "We're going to do chasers and keepers at the same time, so would anyone like to go first?"

"Rose will," I heard Roxanne say from James's left.

"Rose? As in my cousin, Rose Weasley? I thought Fred jokingly put her name on the list?" James asked, confused.

"They're making me try out," I pipped up. James nodded.

"And you're willing to go first?"

"I"m willing to get the humiliation over with."

"Fair enough. You got your broom?"

"Roxie's."

James picked out a couple of applicants for the chaser position, and we mounted. Olivia would be throwing too, James explained, while he, Fred, and Roxie watched from the ground to see who stood out. The best from each group would move on to the next round and so on until James had a strong team.

I missed two shots, both of them thrown by a third year named Jessie Konner. James looked impressed with us both, and even Olivia was eyeing me up like I was a juicy steak. It was actually kind of troubling...

I made it onto the next round of really good chasers, this time missing one of James's shots. An older boy, Trevor McLaggen, was also doing really well; he only missed one of Jessie's shots and one of James's.

Finally, about two hours after we had started, James talked with Olivia, Fred, and Roxie. As they were whispering with each other, Trevor came over to me.

"That was a really good last save, Weasley..." he said, shaking my hand. I blushed.

"Thanks McLaggen. You had some pretty stellar saves as well though.."

"It's your family making the call though," Trevor countered.

"You're older; they'll respect that you deserve a chance since we were equally matched."

"Who's your favorite player?" Trevor asked suddenly.

"My aunt Ginny. On and off the pitch she's got a big heart and she's a great chaser."

"Well, what team do you support?" Trevor asked me.

"OI MCLAGGEN! Stop flirting with my cousin or we might have to change our decision!" Roxie yelled. We both turned to face the group.

"McLaggen, you're pretty evenly matched with Rose, but we decided since you're older and Rose's heart isn't exactly in the game that you should get the spot. Rose, I need you as an alternate though. Jessie, I think you realized this already, but you're the chaser spot. Let's break for lunch and in half an hour we'll regroup for seeker try-outs," James said, before heading into the changing rooms, followed by Olivia.

* * *

I sat next to Sasha in the stands, watching Albus go. Merlin, he was a natural flyer; that much was quite plain. Between his parents, it wasn't surprising. For as long as I could remember, my Potter cousins had been dominating the air.

I looked down at James looking up at his brother... It was obvious that the only seeker fit for the team was Al. James and Al were infamous together; they rarely got on well, and frankly I didn't really want to deal with a complaining Al. But he _so_ wanted this... I honestly didn't know what to think.

"Okay, we've got the last member of our team..." I heard James call. Sasha and I immediately stood up in out seats, grabbing each others' hand. "Albus Potter, as much as I hate to admit it little bro, you're the best we've seen. Tell Dad you need his jersey."

"YES!" Sasha and I cheered before running from the stands to envelope Albus into a hug. Albus hugged us back tight, cheering.

* * *

"Al, Rose... You guys wanna come with us? Roxie, Fred, Olivia, McLaggen, and Jessie are sneaking to Hogsmeade to celebrate the best team Gryffindor has had in years... I guess you could come too, Sasha?" James asked, coming over to us later that evening, about six-thirty.

"James... That's not exactly my scene..." I said slowly.

"But we want it to be a team thing, and Al won't come without you," James complained.

"Maybe because he knows without me he's going to be bullied by you and Olivia," I retorted. "Sash and Al, go if you want. I have some studying to do..."

"I'll go if you want, Al," Sasha said.

"I think I want to go..." Al said softly.

"Then go. I need to visit the library anyway..."

* * *

I'd been in the library for almost an hour before that familiar voice greeted me.

"Weasley," Scorpius Malfoy said. I couldn't help but smile into my book.

"Malfoy," I replied, finally glancing up at him. He was smirking.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Mind if I ask you why we're back to surnames?" I retorted.

"I don't want to be beat up," Scorpius admitted.

"Luckily for you, everyone who would is busy in Hogsmeade," I said. Scorpius smiled.

"I heard you tried out for the Quidditch team and almost got the spot," he said.

"That's true," I responded, shrugging. "I've always been an okay flyer... Something I got from my dad."

"We should go flying together sometime then."

"I dunno, that'd be a hard date to conceal from James... Or anyone for that matter. Mark my words, if we go flying together, Rita Skeeter's next headline would be: _What is Daddy Going to Say About His Baby Girl Dating A Malfoy_ or something of the like..."

"Well, what would you suggest as a _date_ then if you want to consider it such?"

I smirked. "A picnic in the Forbidden Forest. Or exploring lost passageways of the school. Or sneaking into Hogsmeade... There are many good dates that would keep a relationship a secret..."

* * *

"Rose Weasley, would you like to have a picnic on the lakefront tomorrow for lunch?" Scorpius asked me. I looked at him, sort of shocked.

"Um, Scorp... I hate to break it to you, but I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet..."

"I know I know... I meant just as friends. You can invite along Sasha and Albus too, I guess, if you want..."

"I'll meet you tomorrow Scorp." His smile overtook his face, and after a quick hug we both headed back to our separate Common Rooms.


	13. December 12, 2020

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you're all doing swell XD Here's the next chapter of our saga... I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this... It means a lot to me to see the number of views go up even when there's no reviews (though reviews do make me even happier...). Um so I'm finding it harder and harder to stick with my original plan... but I'm trying! I hope you enjoy and please please please leave a review after you've read it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: While the story itself may be mine, nothing remotely familiar is. They are not my property, and I am not asking/wanting to make any money off of it. **

* * *

December 12, 2020

I paced back and forth in front of my bed. It was only nine a.m. So why was I already so worried? Easy. Slytherin (_read Scorpius and his team_) versus Gryffindor (_read my family... _). I had been doing well at cheering for Scorp when he was playing, and Al when Gryffindor was playing... but how could I chose one friend over another? I mean... I guess I had to cheer for Gryffindor... My family _was_ the team. However, Scorpius had invited me to a little party or something if _they_ win the match... Maybe this was why people from other houses didn't become close friends.

"Rose, come on. Match starts in an hour. If you want food and a good seat, we really should go..." Sasha said, standing by the door impatiently.

"You're right... But what do I wear? I want to support my family and my friends..." I shook my head. "This should not be this complicated!"

"You're telling me..." Sasha said, walking back over to me. "Okay, put on a long sleeve jumper, jeans or whatever, warm socks and shoes... Then a Gryffindor hoodie, your jacket, your maroon and gold hat and gloves and Scorpius's scarf that he gave you the other day while you were walking around the grounds _'studying'_" Sasha said.

"We really were..." I muttered as I slipped on last year's light green Weasley jumper. There was a gold 'R' woven into it, something Gram had started doing when she had multiple infant grandchildren. It was helpful for everyone; when multiple people where at the Burrow (or anywhere together) the chances of getting the right shirt back were higher.

"Sure..." Sasha replied airily, helping me gather all the gear that I would need. I pulled the hoodie over my head and messy mane of hair to hide my blush. We _had_ studied... And then we started talking... and before we realized it had been two hours. Honestly though, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Sasha, I promise you, there is nothing going on with Scorpius and I. We're just friends, okay?" I responded, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Whatever. Let's just go get food, okay?"

* * *

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORES! 10-0 SLYTHERIN!"

-oOo-

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 40-30 GRYFFINDOR!"

-oOo-

"AND POTTER IS GOING AFTER THE SNITCH... NOW IT'S MALFOY... POTTER WITH THE LEAD..."

"Come on Al... Go Scorp..." I mumbled, avidly watching my friends following the little golden orb around the pitch.

"You really can't make up your mind, can you?" Sasha said, smirking. I elbowed her gently, and she retaliated with the same.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE POTTER HAS IT... YES! POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! FINAL SCORE, 210-90 GRYFFINDOR WINS!" As Toby Jordan announced that Gryffindor had won, most of the school erupted into applause and cheers. Before I knew what was happening, Sash and I were being swept down onto the pitch in a horde of golden-clad students, cheering on our team. Not only had it been a close game, it had been a fairly quick one, only lasting about an hour and a half.

"I DID IT ROSIE!" Albus said as soon as he saw me, pulling Sasha and I into a hug. "Merlin, I was so nervous... I know Scorpius is good, and Sash, you said I'd be fine but I was still worried..."

"You were wonderful Al," I said, reaching up to tousle his hair.

"Yeah, you gave me a run for my money," I heard a voice behind me say. Al let us go to shake Scorpius's hand, smiling.

"Nice match Malfoy. I was _sure_ you were going to get in the last few seconds..."

"No, it was yours all the way. You're more confident on the broom, willing to make more risky moves. I guess that happens when you've learned from the youngest seeker Hogwarts saw in a century, a pro-Quidditch player, and many other talented people..."

"Yeah...Albus freaking Potter is too daring for his own good sometimes. It's the Gryffindor in him," Alice Longbottom added, walking over. Albus immediately began to blush.

"Er, thanks, Alice..." Albus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"YO AL! GET YOUR ARSE IN THE CHANGING ROOMS NOW!" James yelled. Al shrugged at us. "See you later?"

"Of course. We'll meet you in the Great Hall?" I asked. He nodded before running off to the changing rooms.

"I should go get this stuff off and prepare for the lecture on "how could we let those stuck up lions win?"..." Scorpius said, shaking his head. I chuckled, giving him a quick hug.

"Tell them that there's a very lion-esque girl out here that thinks the Slytherin team did extremely well. Had Al not gotten the snitch when he did, you guys could have easily one... James wasn't on point with his scoring abilities," I said.

"Will do Rose. Wait for me in the Great Hall, will all of you? I found this little nook when I was wandering the other day... I think it's a good rendezvous point..."

* * *

"It took you long enough," I said, jostling into Albus when he and Scorpius walked up.

"Well, James had to go on and on about how we almost lost..." Al said.

"And I got the opposite lecture, on how if we tried a little harder we would have won..." Scorpius added. Alice, Sasha, and I laughed.

"Oh, and James said Uncle Neville approved a _tame_ party in the Room of Requirement... We're supposed to report there at 7," Albus said.

"Being that it's only like 1:30, I think we'll make it in plenty of time," Alice said. Sasha raised her eyebrows. A sarcastic Hufflepuff?

"She's not _just_ a Puff," Albus said, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders. "She can be witty and sarcastic... then again, she's spent a lot of time with our family over the years..."

"Oh, Al's getting some action," I teased, as Alice leaned into him. It was as though neither of them had noticed what they were doing, for as soon as I said something, they both flushed and stepped apart.

"Ignore Rose, please. You two are too cute," Sasha said. "And can we leave the Great Hall? It's like weirdly empty and I just don't like it."

"Yeah, here, let me lead you guys to that alcove that I found..." Scorpius said. Shrugging, we all followed him.

* * *

By three, the only people still in the alcove were Scorpius and I. Sasha had ditched about half an hour after we arrived... She had said something about finishing some homework... but Albus and I had a feeling she was actually doing meeting up with a certain chaser she'd been talking to a lot lately. Then Al and Alice ditched us to go eat dinner with Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville...

"So... Rose..." Scorpius started after a few minutes of just sitting together quietly, looking out of a beautiful window.

"Yeah Scorp?" I answered, shifting to look at him.

"I was wondering... I got some advice the other day. Someone I was talking to said that dating someone else might be good for getting the girl of your dreams... I want you opinion on that, I guess."

"Well, that's a hard one. Um, I think it depends on the person. I don't think getting experience is a bad thing... but it shouldn't be the only reason for a relationship. I mean... I don't know how I felt about Axton... but we did our thing and now look - my group of friends divided down the middle. Yeah, I know it was tense beforehand, but..."

"Yeah... I understand your point... But Rose, say there is this guy that you really, _really_ like, and he's friends with you but has made it clear several times to a lot of people that you are _just friends_. Imagine for a second what you would do..."

"If it's meant to be, he'll come around in the end. Honestly Scorp, I don't want to _think_ about myself dating at the mo. I'm fourteen, and there's plenty of time for dating and stuff... In fact, I'm not even sure that I want to go to James's party tonight... Not exactly my scene..."

"Well, I'll hang out here with you as long as you want Rose," he whispered. I gave him a funny look... "Come closer and we can read this novel I checked out from the library... It's an old-ish Muggle book about art thieves..."

"Sounds interesting..." I said, coming and laying next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, my hair falling out of it's ponytail, and together we began to read.

* * *

"Rose... It's almost curfew..." I heard Scorpius Malfoy whisper in my ear.

"What?" I mumbled groggily. "Where... what?"

"We were reading... and you fell asleep Rose. You looked so peaceful..." I looked up at him, and realized my head was resting on his chest. I quickly sat up and moved away.

"I'm so sorry Scorp. I..." I shook my head. "You should have woken me up."

"Rose, it's fine. You looked so sweet... not like the fiery redhead I know... You were keeping me warm, and I'll be honest, I kind of dozed off, too..."

"Right..." I said, shaking my head again, trying to clear my thoughts. "Listen, we both should probably head on back to our Common Rooms..."

"Right..." I heard Scorpius echo as I stood. I reached out to give him a hand up.

"See you tomorrow Malfoy?" I asked as we walked towards the the staircase that would lead us to our separate common rooms. Scorpius nodded.

"Of course Weasley. Wouldn't dream of not seeing you..." Scorpius gave a wide grin.

* * *

"And where were you?" Bridget asked as I snuck into the dorm room.

"Uh... out..." I mumbled.

"I know that. I asked where. Since you weren't at James's Party..."

"It doesn't matter." I said. "This is the first time you've talked to me all semester. So a) why do you care, and b) why should I tell you?"

"Fine. Be that way.I was just trying to be friendly. If you were with Malfoy... No one's going to tell James. He's too busy celebrating the big win to care about how you spent the night."

"Whatever Bridget. I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night grouchy. I thought that spending the evening with your secret boyfriend would make you happier..."

"Night Bridget..." I said, pulling the curtains around my bed closed. I could hear her still muttering, but I started to tune her out.


	14. April 4, 2021

**A/N: Hey guys! I meant for this to be out for Easter but... It didn't happen. I needed a lot of stuff off of my laptop and I was only just able to get on it. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter I think... And it's already really, really long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Weasley-filled chapter! Please please please review! **

* * *

April 4, 2021

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope this little letter finds you well. So far my break has been very boring... It's just me and my dad most of the time. Dad took time off while I was home since Mum couldn't get off with the Ministry. She's been moving through different departments and I guess now she's a secretary in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_Do you think your parents would mind if we got together before going back to school? I understand if you can't, but..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

* * *

I'd read Scorpius's letter over and over at least fifteen times since I got it last night. I read it three times before bed, and almost ten times before we left our Grimmauld Place to head to meet the rest of the family at the Burrow.

Sadly though, since we'd gotten to the Burrow I had not had a chance to reply. It had been a crazy swirl of cousins all day.

* * *

"ROSE! HUGO!" Lucy squeaked as soon as we stepped out of the green fire. She pulled Hugo and I into a hug before we could even brush off the soot from our jackets. Lucy was nine, and the most loving person I knew. She was also the youngest in the family, half the age of her sister.

Next to hug us was Molly, then Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Gram told Dad she was shocked we were the second ones here, making Mum laugh.

"Is Uncle Charlie coming?" Hugo asked as we gathered in the magically expanded living room.

"I'm afraid not, Hugo. Something happened and he couldn't get away I'm afraid," Gram explained. Hugo's face fell slightly. I knew Roxie would be more upset when she found out he wasn't here; she looked up to him more than anyone else and wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps.

_Speak of the devil_ I thought as the fireplace turned green and Fred popped out.

"FREDDY!" Lucy shouted, turning to give him a hug. Fred looked taken aback by the arms suddenly around his waist, but he appeared to shrug it and wrap his arms back around his youngest cousin.

"What? No yelling and cheering for me?" Roxie asked, folding her arms. Lucy grinned widely.

"ROXIE!" She cheered, letting go of Fred to hug her.

Roxie laughed, hugging Lucy back before hugging the rest of us. As Roxanne questioned Gram about Uncle Charlie and what time dinner would be, Uncle George asked Dad something about plastic eggs they had sold in the store. Lucy had come back over to me, and as I plaited her long red hair like she asked, I was overwhelmed by how much I love my family.

* * *

"Teddy!" I heard Lily say downstairs. Our Easter dinner was in an hour, and the only ones who hadn't arrived yet had been Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend, my cousin Vic. I was upstairs, trying to figure out what to send to Scorpius... _but that could wait_. Setting the quill in my hand down on the blank piece of parchment, I stood, getting ready to head downstairs.

"Hey Lils... Merlin, have you grown? You seem so much bigger than you did at Christmas..." Teddy said.

"Where's Vic?" I heard Louis ask.

"Um, she's coming. She'll be about ten more minutes. We've already had a long day it seems," Teddy said.

"So you and Vic are living together now?" Lucy asked. "Isn't that a little weird? I mean you're not even married yet!"

Teddy laughed nervously. "Well, I live in London, and she needed a place to stay that was closer to the city than She'll Cottage. It's easier for us to share the bills than each try and afford a flat in the city."

I was at the bottom of the staircase now, standing near Dom and Roxie. "I bet that's not all they share..." Roxie mumbled. Dom laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's a secret," Dom replied, "but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. The situation is a little too far along to keep from everyone if she comes to dinner... Mum was furious when she found out."

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me Vic's pregnant!" Roxie asked in hushed tones. We were lucky we were standing by the edge of the room, our quiet conversation inaudible to the rest of the family.

"You didn't hear it from me..." Dom said.

"Shut up! How could they be that stupid...?" I started to ask as the fire once again turned green.

Out popped a slightly chubby looking Vic, her blonde hair up in a messy bun. She looked sort of green, possibly from the fire that was just shifting back to an normal orange color. She was wearing a loose, high-waisted dress that hid whatever baby belly she was starting to get.

"Hey guys!" Vic said, a warm smile on her face. Lily and Lucy ran up to her, both giving tight hugs. Molly rushed over too, although earlier she'd told me that they met for lunch weekly.

Soon, everyone was talking like normal, Fred and James joking around, Dom and Roxie staying on the edge of the group for girl talk, Louis and Hugo playing a game of Wizards' Chess while Uncle Percy kept trying to give them (bad) advice... Suddenly, Al appeared at my side.

"Hey, I know dinner's soon-" he started.

"Like half-an-hour-from-now soon," I interrupted.

"Well, yeah... Do you think Gram has any chocolate frogs? I really want some chocolate..." Al studied the kitchen door.

"All of the aunts are in there," I stated.

"Yeah."

"Gram might let you, but..."

"Can we at least see?" Al asked, not letting me finish trying to convince him not to try and get food.

"Why not..." Together we headed into the dining room/kitchen combination room.

"And I was shocked. I mean, those two should know better... He hasn't even proposed to her yet!" I heard Aunt Fleur say.

"Fleur, he might not have proposed, but they are living together. I know Teddy wants to ask her... He just wants to do it right," Aunt Ginny said. Al and I looked at each other. They hadn't noticed us... We weren't supposed to be hearing this, but snooping was practically a Weasley trait by blood.

"Teddy adores Vic..." Gram said. "Look at Arthur and I. We eloped at the end of his seventh year because I was pregnant with Bill."

"I always forget that you're older than Dad. It seems like the man is almost always older," Aunt Ginny said.

"I'm older than George!" Aunt Angelina protested.

"And I'm older than Ron," Mum added.

"Only by a few months for the both of you... It doesn't count." Aunt Ginny said with a chuckle. "Mum is nearly two years older than Dad..."

"We should open the door and make more noise coming in," Albus whispered as the women continued to chatter. I nodded, and we headed back over to the door, opening it and "walking back in".

"Oh! Rose sweetie, can you please help me take the dishes outside? Albus dear, can you tell your Uncle Bill and Teddy to go set up the table outside? Thanks dears," Gram said as Albus nodded and headed back through the door and I went to grab the plates and silverware.

As I headed outside, I heard Teddy and Uncle Bill talking.

"Listen, sir, I know I'm not your favorite person right now... Vic and I messed up," Teddy said, shaking his head.

"No kidding, Ted..." Uncle Bill said.

"Sir, I was wondering... Would you give your blessing on our marriage? I've been wanting to ask your permission for a while now, but I didn't know how welcoming you'd be after our little announcement..."

"Teddy, there is no one I'd rather my daughter marry, son. Of course you can marry her. Do you know when you're going to ask her?"

"Well, if the rest of her cousins haven't killed me and she's feeling okay, I was thinking about after dinner."

"You could go up to the field alone... That'd be really romantic Teddy," I said, setting the plates down.

"Rosie?" Teddy asked, paling. "Um..."

"Dom let it slip to Rox and I when Vic arrived, and then Al and I heard Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, Gram, etc talking about it before they noticed us in the kitchen..." I explained. Teddy blushed.

"Rose..." He shook his head. "I..." His hair changed from the usual tan with a blue streak to a bright pink.

"Teddy, you don't need to explain. You and Vic truly are the perfect couple. And like Gram told Aunt Fleur: she and Pap eloped. Yeah, they had a big to-do after Uncle Bill was born, but they got married because she was pregnant," I said. "And frankly, I don't want to dwell on the thought of my cousins doing… _things_… than I have to."

Teddy laughed. "Thanks Rosie. I knew... Molly's been really good for Vic. It's been someone else to turn to that's not mad or upset with her. We've actually had a few double dates with her and Ryan. It's been really nice. Vic and Dom have been getting along better now that they don't live under the same roof... She's almost excited about the baby. She won't admit it though."

"Sounds like you have your hands full," I said with a laugh. His hair had returned to normal during his little outburst, and he pulled me into a hug before we headed back inside. Uncle Bill had gone in sometime after we had started talking.

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's a great blessing that we're still all able to get together to share a meal now and then..." Pap said, raising his glass for a toast.

"Er, Victoire and I have a little announcement to make," Teddy said as everyone started to eat.

"Yes... Come October, we're going to need another seat here at the Weasley table..." Vic continued.

"Because, well..." Teddy added.

"We're going to be having a baby," Vic finished. Pandemonium broke out up and down the table.

"A baby?" Louis said, paling. "I'm going to be an uncle at fourteen..."

"Thirteen actually," Dom corrected. "The due date is before your birthday."

"A baby!" Lucy cheered. "I won't be the little one anymore!"

"Ted, you sure you're ready to be a dad?" James asked.

"I had the best role model," Teddy said, looking up at Uncle Harry.

"So when's the wedding?" Roxanne asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," Vic said. Roxie looked down at Vic's hand.

"Doesn't look like you've agreed to marry at all yet."

"Roxanne Alana Weasley!" Aunt Angelina scolded.

"No, she's right. Technically we haven't yet. I was planning a bit of an elaborate scene after dinner, but honestly now is as good a time as any," Teddy said, standing up and walking around the table to stand next to Vic's chair.

"Teddy...?" Vic said slowly, setting down her fork. Her eyes peered into his face, trying to distinguish if this really happening as Teddy pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Victoire Colette Weasley, would you do me the great honor of not only being the mother to my children, but also becoming my wife?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. Vic brought her hand to her mouth, happy tears starting to fall almost instantly as she nodded. The other hand rested on her slightly protruding belly.

"Of course Edward Remus Lupin. I would be honored to be your wife," Vic choked out. Teddy shakily removed the silver band from the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger before kissing her hand. Vic let out a shaky laugh and pulled Teddy closer to kiss him. It was a soft, chaste, loving kiss, and I knew at least _I_ felt as though I was intruding on a private moment.

* * *

An hour after dinner, we were all gathered in the living room. It was only about five o'clock, but it felt like much later.

Hugo and Louis were playing another round of chess, this time Dad, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Percy trying to help. Dom and Roxie were still deep in conversation, as were Fred and James. Teddy interjected a comment every now and then, his arms round Vic who was discussing Molly's career with Aunt Audrey, Aunt Ginny, and Mum. Uncle Harry, Uncle George, and Aunt Angelina were remembering their Hogwarts days...

"Have you heard from anyone over break?" Al asked me.

"Yeah... Sasha's been keeping in touch and making me feel bad that we left her at school... And Scorpius sent me a letter last night," I replied.

"Oh. Did you reply to him yet?"

"Not exactly... It came late last night, and I've had a fairly busy day..."

"Well, I think should probably be heading back to our flat.. It's been a long day," Teddy said loudly interrupting the small conversations around the room, his arms tight around his fiancé.

"But Teddy..." Lily complained. "I miss you. This is the first time I've seen you in months, and you've been here for only three hours, four at the most!"

"I know Lils," Teddy replied, letting go of Vic to give Lily a hug.

"I really am sorry we have to leave," Vic said, "but it's for the best. This morning was rough..."

"Besides, we promised Grammy that we'd visit. She was having dinner with her sister..." Teddy added.

"Andy went for dinner with the Malfoys?" Dad asked.

"They've gotten closer after Lucius's passing. They are sisters, after all, and both of them are trying to construct some sort of life. Both of them lost so much during the war.." Uncle Harry said with a shrug.

"So you're related to the Malfoys?" Al asked Teddy. "That's weird. I'm friends with Scorpius."

"Really? Huh. Yeah, I am. I haven't talked much to them though..." Teddy said.

"Okay Teddy, get going so you don't make Andy worry," Uncle Harry said. Teddy nodded, and he and Vic finished saying goodbye.

"Bye Rosie... Thanks for the support," Teddy whispered as he gave me a hug.

"It's not a problem, Teddy. I might have to start looking at baby clothes in Hogsmeade to get the little bugger," I replied. Teddy laughed.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Sorry it's taken me forever to reply. I got your message right before I went to bed last night, and then... Well, it's been a long day. I found out that my cousin is pregnant, and that same cousin got engaged to her long time boyfriend over dinner. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. It was wonderful though, and I love my crazy family. Roxanne and Dom talked the entire day, and I don't think Rox has been that animated all year. I think they miss each other; they've always been close. It was nice seeing Molly too... And everyone really. I hope you had a good day. You're Mum didn't work today right? Mum said the ministry was closed. Tell your family I said hi... I don't think I'll be able to visit though. Dad... Let's just say the name "Malfoy" came up at dinner and he started to turn a little pink with anger... I can't wait to see you when we get back to school. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Rose J. Weasley _


	15. June 13, 2021

**A/N: First I want to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or read my story. It makes me smile every time I see more views or a new review... So thank you. Also, someone left a review saying they may have stayed up all night reading my story... _My_ story! You don't know how that makes me feel. I can remember dropping everything to read a fan fic, staying up way later than I should have... Also to that reviewer, yeah, I kinda have let Lily and Hugo fall by the wayside... It's kind of why I did that last chapter with all of the Weasley/Potters. I'm going to try and do better to keep them back in the picture... Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS! **

* * *

June 13, 2021

_Sunday. A beautiful day. A beautiful day to sit and do nothing_. I sighed peacefully as I sat up in bed, before the wait of the day settled down upon me. I needed to study; exams were coming up quickly. Scorpius planned to meet me at one-thirty at our table in the library... It was ten. I could grab something to eat... Maybe take a walk? Then more food and it would be time for studying. _Yes. That sounded like a good plan. _

I slid out of my four poster bed, fastening my watch on my right wrist before grabbing clothes and dashing into the attached bathroom. Five minutes later I was ready to go, dressed comfortably in leggings and a too-big Weasley Wizarding Wheezes hoodie I'd gotten from Dad a few years back.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, Lily waved me over. I was surprised; most of the time Lily kept to her own friends.

"Look, don't be weird, but Scorpius is sitting with his arm around a girl..." Lily said as soon as I was over there.

"What?" I asked, craning my neck to look at him. Lily tugged at my arm.

"Rosie! Focus... My friend Fi, you've met Fiorella right? She's a Slytherin half blood..."

"I think I might've..." I said, frowning. Lily was right. There was Scorpius… and some dark haired girl who was clearly flirting with him. She had her arm on his and kept leaning toward Scorpius as she talked, laughing often at whatever he was saying. I knew for a fact that he wasn't that funny.

"Well, Fi said that her sister's friend Amanda had a crush on Scorpius… and then that happened. I figured you should know since from what Al said-"

"Scorpius and I aren't dating," I said quickly. "He's just my friend. A really really good friend that likes to take long walks, and study with me in the library and hanging out in the alcove..."

"The alcove?" Lily asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, alcove. I dunno. Scorpius found it and he showed it to Al, Sasha, Alice, and I a few months ago. It's in an abandoned corner, probably left from before the reconstruction after the battle. There's a big picture window, although it can be sort of drafty..." _Was it just me or did they look really comfortable over there_? She leaned on him, pressing herself to his arm. Scorpius looked a little fluster, but he also seemed to be enjoying it, the git.

"And do you always hang out as a group there or...?" Lily asked. I shouldn't have mentioned it. If anyone found out that I was spending loads of time in a secluded area with a boy I wasn't even supposed to be talking to... Well, my older cousins would probably attack, my dad would freak… not a good situation.

"Lily, most of the time it's as a group, but Scorp and I have been there alone together. It doesn't matter though. Even if I did like him as more than a friend, he doesn't like me, so what's the point?" Scorpius told a joke to his friends, probably one of the few that was actually funny, which I knew because everyone laughed. But no one laughed more dramatically than that Amanda girl. _Grr._

"Al seems to think-"

"Lily, I don't care what Al thinks, okay? Scorpius and I are just friends. I don't want a boyfriend and he doesn't like me like that."

"Has he ever told you who he did like?" Lily asked suddenly.

"A couple of times..." I replied with a shrug. "But he never gave a name, just described her... And that girl wasn't me. By a long shot."

"Rose you're probably not seeing things like Al is though. Honestly, just listen to me for one minute. Albus came in as an outside observer. Okay, before he joined your little group, Axton was scared enough my your friendship to keep you away from him. Did he mind you talking to Liam or Chase? Albus said that Scorpius looks at you all the time when you're not paying attention, and whether you realize it or not, Al said he sees you doing the same thing."

"Fine, Lily, maybe if there was one person in the entire school I wouldn't mind dating, it would be Malfoy. But it wouldn't work and I know it. He's a Malfoy, firstly, and my parents would freak. And then theirs our house differences and it's just... It wouldn't work Lil." They were standing up, getting ready to leave. She was hanging onto his arm... He blushed a bright red, but didn't do anything to get her off.

"Whatever Rose. Just eat something, okay? I sincerely doubt that that Amanda girl is his type anyway." Lily turned back to her food as I served myself some bacon and toast.

* * *

As I walked around the warm grounds, I couldn't get the image of Scorpius and _that girl _from my head. Scorpius had never said he liked me, and we each had every right to date other people... So why did I feel so betrayed?

I shook my head. This was crazy. We were just friends. But when we were together in the alcove reviewing for DADA last week... I must have been imagining things. His arm around my shoulders as we shared the textbook and read... It was almost as if for the first time I could see us as a couple. I guess not.

This was not what I anticipated spending my morning doing. I wanted to do some studying and relaxing... Merlin.

* * *

It was time to meet Scorpius, but I didn't know if I could... What if _she_ didn't leave? What if he left early or only wanted to talk about _her_? I didn't think I could bear it.

I stepped into the Great Hall, grabbing a sandwich and glancing around. No sign of my favorite Slytherin.

I slowly trudged my way to the library, arriving about five minutes late. Scorpius was sitting there waiting alone, thank Merlin.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rose Weasley late for anything," he said as I approached.

"It's only five minutes," I replied with a shrug.

"But you're always on time," Scorpius countered.

"And I've never seen you with a girl hanging on you, but that happened today, too." Scorpius paled.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"Yep. She was all over you..." I muttered. I looked down at my notebook that I had pulled you, purposefully avoiding making eye contact.

"Rose..." Scorpius whispered. "Rose... I told Amanda to knock it off. She's been like that for a couple weeks now, and frankly it's annoying."

"A couple weeks? And you've said nothing?"

"Rose, I told her from when she started that I wasn't interested. At all. She kept trying... That's not my fault! There's only so much I can do... Besides, there's another girl who I like. She's completely different from Amanda. She's smart and a bit sassy and beautiful... And she doesn't think I'm funny all the time, which is good because I'm not. Sometimes it's more fun to laugh at the attempt of a pathetic joke than to force laughter at said pathetic joke." I could feel Scorpius gazing at me, and I couldn't help but flush.

"Well... Good," I replied softly, barely looking up at him. "Because I thought... Albus thinks that you like me. But that's crazy, right?" It was Scorpius's turn to blush.

"Yeah... Right..." Scorpius said softly. "Crazy."

"Scorpius... Your parents know we're friends, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told them. Dad thinks it's a good thing. Ironic, but good."

"I think I need to tell my mum and dad. Then you can come visit this summer... I think Al would like that too." Scorpius smiled wide.

"That would be pretty awesome... Although the idea of facing the Weasleys and Potters is kind of frightening..."

"The bark is worse than the bite. Besides, Uncle Harry's accepting... I think he forgives your father. He didn't have much of a choice, and even though he was just a bully from what Mum and Dad say... It doesn't mean you're one," I explained.

"Yeah... I think Dad's nervous about our friendship, but Mum told him that if he did anything to ruin it he would be in deep trouble..." Scorpius laughed.

"Well, I think my dad'll get the same warning. Now let's get to work, okay?"

"As you wish..."

* * *

"Scorpy!" I heard someone shriek about two hours into our study session. Scorpius cursed under his breath.

"What do you want Amanda? I've already told you I'm not interested," he said as she approached.

"Scorpy, who's this? I thought _I_ was your girl..." she whined.

"No, you're not, and I'm Rose Weasley," I interjected before Scorpius could talk. "And please, stop with the 'Scorpy'; it's making me sick." I crossed my arms and faced her, while Amanda decided the way to go was pouting. Even on her admittedly attractive features, it wasn't a flattering look.

"I thought you said you weren't with the Weasley brat Scorpy..." Amanda whined.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Weasley brat? Me? Yeah. Right. Is that really what they call me in your house?" I asked, looking between the two of them. Scorpius flushed.

"Sometimes the girls do... They don't like that you're smart and generally kind and that several boys like you..." Scorpius admitted.

"Scorpy... Come on back to the common room with me. We can have some _fun_..."

"Or not," Scorpius said. "Amanda, I've told you a hundred times, I don't like you like that. So leave me alone. Rose is my best mate, and if you can't handle that, you and your friends can go whine about it together. I'm not interested in dating some Slytherin pure-blood. My grandfather can disown me if he wants. I'd much rather be happily married to a Muggle that I love. So goodbye Amanda; please leave Rose and I alone so we can study." Amanda frowned.

"But Scor-"

"No buts. Go. Or we'll report you for harassment. Because that's what this is," I snapped. Looking almost in tears, Amanda flounced away.

"Thank Merlin..." Scorpius muttered.

* * *

"So how was your study date?" Lily asked as I slid into the common room.

"It's not a date Lily..." I said, shaking my head. "We were just studying."

"Sure," Lily said sarcastically. "So anyway, what was the story of that girl?"

"She has a crush on him and was practically harassing him. He told her to stop and she wasn't..." I explained. Lily nodded.

"Seems probable..."

"Hey Rose, you get some studying done so you can stop freaking out?" Sasha asked, coming down from the dormitory.

"Yeah she did..." Lily said. "When she wasn't staring at Malfoy and thinking about how sexy he is..."

"Did I just hear my little sister call Scorpius Malfoy sexy?" Albus popped up, walking over from where he'd been talking to Hugo.

"I don't think he is; Rose does," Lily explained.

"Lily!" I exclaimed. "I never said that!"

"But you've thought it..." Lily sung.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You know, she's not denying it..." Albus said.

"Al, you shut it as well," I said, hitting him lightly on the arm and trying to hide my flaming face in my hair.

"Aw, she's blushing..." Sasha added.

"Sash, not helping..." I muttered.

"Rose, just admit it..." Lily said. "Then we'll leave you alone."

"I mean, Scorpius Malfoy is not unattractive... But I don't have a crush on him. We're just really good friends," I explained. "Why can't you guys understand that?"

"Because Rose, we've seen how you two act around each other. It's innocent enough, but there's more there. It's so obvious..." Albus stated.

"How is it obvious?" I asked.

"Rose, you talk about each other all the time. Half the time you leave Al and I waiting for you, and an hour later we find out that you're hanging out with Malfoy..." Sasha said.

"And then when I'm with Malfoy all he talks about is you. He asks questions... You both know each other really well. He gave you his scarf for Pete's sake!" Albus said.

"Just face the facts Rose," Lily said.

"Whatever... I'm not going to take the time to explain how you're ridiculous; I'm going to bed," I said, starting to turn away.

"Bye future Mrs. Malfoy!" Lily called after me.

"Sleep well and dream of your love..." Al taunted.

"I'll be up soon," Sasha called.

* * *

As I sank into my bed, I wondered if my friends had been speaking the truth. Did Scorpius really like me? I didn't think so, but what did I know? Being fifteen sure was more complicated than I anticipated.


	16. July 31, 2021

**A/N: Hey guys! You ready for the next chapter? I am! I'll be honest... I didn't know what to write for this chapter for a long time... But I think I figured it out! Lol and now that I did it's pretty long... Guess there's a lot I'm trying to set up? Who knows XD Lol but seriously... it's like twice as long! Also, school is finally coming to a close... only 11 days left! WHOO! So once that finishes, I have a lot less stuff to do and a lot more time to be a better fanfiction author XD Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

July 31, 2021

I stretched in my bed, trying not to think about the fact that I was going to be seeing Scorpius Malfoy for the first time all holiday in less than four hours. However, it seemed to be a hard thing to keep off my mind. Ever since Albus had sent me that bloody letter the night before saying the Malfoys had RSVP-ed to Uncle Harry's birthday bash... Well, let's just say I'd been struggling to keep that blonde boy off my mind all night in vain.

The last time I'd seen Scorpius... Things were different than usual. He rode with Sasha, Al, and I on the train back to King's Cross, and we joked around and were more at ease than usual. I'd sat next to him... His hand was on my knee... I leaned into him... The details were fuzzy. All I know is that the next two weeks Al and Lily were constantly on my back - 'have you talked to him?' 'are you two a couple yet?' - and, by far the worst - 'I was right! You two DO like each other! I told you so!'

So yeah... It'd been a weird summer so far. Especially since I hadn't exactly explained to Dad that Scorpius was one of my best friends... Yeah. He didn't know that yet. I think Mum did... Between Astoria working under her at the Ministry, and the amount of time I mentioned him in letters to Al... Mum hadn't questioned me about it though. I didn't think she'd hold it against me, unlike Dad.

"ROSIE!" Dad called, waking me up from my storm of thoughts. "GET UP SWEETIE! YOUR MUM TOLD AUNT GINNY WE'D BE THERE EARLY TO SET UP!"

I sighed. There was no way I was mentally prepared for today. Besides the Malfoys, there would be countless other important families, family friends, and paparazzi in attendance. It was a big event, and I was scared of messing something up. With another sigh I stood, stretching before grabbing clothes. I made a mad dash for the bathroom, deciding now was as good a time as any to face the day.

* * *

"Rose, you look lovely," Aunt Ginny said as I stepped out of the fire. "Albus is up in his room if you want to hang out until we're ready to begin..."

"Alright, Aunt Ginny. Where's Uncle Harry?"

"He's up in the office dear," Aunt Ginny said. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you popped in and said hello."

"Will do," I said, and with that I set up the stairs of the cozy Potter cottage.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Harry," I said, knocking on the office door and peering my head inside.

"Rosie! Come on in sweetie..." Uncle Harry smiled at me, his green eyes shining. Blushing, I entered.

"Happy birthday Uncle Harry..." I said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Rose. How've you been this summer. I've been so busy so far I feel like I've barely seen you..."

"I'm well, thanks. I've been spending a lot of time with Dad at the shop. Actually, I think Hugo and I have spent more time with our grandparents this summer... Gigi wants us over every other day it seems and then we go over to the Burrow a lot since Mum has had a lot of big cases lately..." I said with a shrug.

"And what is this Al is telling me about you and..."

"What is he saying _now?" _I asked, blushing.

"Nothing much... Just that he thinks you won't admit to liking Scorpius because you're afraid of what your Dad'll say, well, him and the rest of the family."

"Maybe a little..." I admitted softly. "He's one of my best friends, Uncle Harry. I've got Scorpius, Sasha, and Al... I mean, I have a few other friends, but I spend almost all of my time with those three. And I know his father was an idiot, and his family was on the wrong side... But you guys talk about Sirius Black, and look at the family he came from. Actually, isn't it kinda the same family?"

"Rose, you make a good point. I'm on your side, though. I've done my fair share of work with Draco over the past couple years - he's donated a lot of money recently for several important events, and he's changed. He talked about worrying about being a good father, about not being the agenda-pushing bully his father was. Between Draco's new attitude and Astoria's outlook, it's no wonder that Scorpius has turned out okay."

"He's not just okay, Uncle Harry," I said, looking up at the ceiling dreamily. "He's always a gentleman, and he notices things about me that even I don't. He's also super smart... We always study together because we both understand different things well and can explain them in terms the other gets... And his eyes. They're a sparkling grey-blue that seem as though they're peering into your soul at times I swear." Uncle Harry laughed, and I immediately felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"He sounds wonderful, Rose, and I'm sure Ron'll come round about you liking him..." Uncle Harry said.

"Did she admit it?" Lily said, popping up from outside the back door.

"Lily?" I questioned. "Where..."

"Nah, she didn't outright say it, but she hasn't denied it at all..." Albus said, coming out from a similar hiding spot with an extendable ear. That git!

"Uncle Harry, did you set me up!? How could you!" I said, folding my arms and pouting.

"Rose, I didn't know they were there..." Uncle Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Seriously sweetie."

"Albus, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations," I huffed at my cousin. He laughed.

"Nah, I talked to James and Fred and Roxie and Teddy and Dom even, and they all said that if Dad got you talking about it, it was fair game to listen in..."

"Are they all here?" I asked.

"Ted and Vic are on their way, Fred and Roxie spent the night with James, so they're here... Dom's coming with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill and Louis and they should be here in about fifteen minutes... Scorpius said that they'd get here in, oh, maybe an hour and a half?"

"What about Olivia and her family?" I asked. "Wait, are Liam and Bridget going to be here? And Di? I'm so not ready to deal with them _and_ Scorpius..."

"Their parents are Dad's friends, so of course they're going to be here," Al said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't realize you lot were still fighting," Uncle Harry piped up.

"It's alright Uncle Harry... Hey Al, why don't we head upstairs...?" I suggested. Albus shrugged, and we started to leave.

"Don't forget me!" Lily cried, running after us.

* * *

"Alice!" I said, waving the eldest Longbottom daughter over to where Al and I were standing by the old swingset in the Potter's side yard. The main party was starting in the back yard, but people were all over the place. Eventually, like happened every year, almost all of the kids would end up by the swingset.

"Rose! Al!" she called, dashing over to us. "How's your summer been?"

"Good," I said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Oh, I've been fine..." Alice said, blushing slightly. "I've really missed a couple people this summer though."

"Me too," Albus said quickly.

"Um, Al, would you like to go grab some food?" Alice asked suddenly after a few moments of silence between the three of us. Al looked over at me.

"GO!" I said, chuckling. "I'll be fine. If you see Scorp, send him my way?"

"Of course Rose," Al said, before standing up with Alice and dashing off. I shook my head. They were too cute. I couldn't wait for them to get together... which was _bound_ to happen soon. It just had to. How long could they pretend they weren't perfect for each other?

* * *

About half an hour later, they still hadn't reappeared, so I finally decided to go join the rest of the party.

"Rose, how are you?" Dom asked as I practically ran into her. I guess I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going.

"Good..." I replied.

"Cool. Listen, if anyone asks... I got called in to work..." Dom started to say.

"Right, where are you actually going?" I asked. Dom smirked.

"It's my girlfriend's birthday too, and she just got off work... I promised I'd go visit her. I'd bring her here but... She doesn't exactly know about the magic thing."

"You're dating a Muggle? Go you, Dom!"

"Well, I mean... I don't discriminate," she said with a smirk. "But I know... it's hard to believe. She was just so forward, and she's got this engaging personality..."

"I'm sure she's wonderful, Dom," I said.

"Does it even bother you that it's a girl?"

"Not really," I replied with a shrug. "I mean, do you want the _Daily Prophet_ to find out? Not really... but as your cousin, I say you love who you love. As long as it's a healthy relationship, how can I badmouth it?"

"Thanks, Rose," Dom said, blushing slightly. "It's just... Thanks. Mum doesn't know, but Dad does... He's cool with it, just like the fact that Louis has a boyfriend -"

"Louis has a boyfriend? He's like thirteen!"

"Yeah, some come out of the closet earlier than others," Dom joked. "But in all seriousness... Just thanks. I know not everyone will take it well..."

"I'm here for you. Date who you want..."

"Same goes for you. Rumor is you like a certain Malfoy..." I laughed.

"I think I do. We'll see what happens."

"Don't let fear rule your life. If you're worried about the public opinion, don't, and if it's the family you're worried about... Also don't. We all love you, and everyone will come around eventually..."

"Thanks Dom," I said with a smile. "Now go make your girl's day." Dom grinned and dashed off. With that I headed right into the middle of things.

"Rose! Rose Weasley! There's the missing niece. From what our sources have heard, you often turn to your uncle, Harry Potter, for advice, is this right?" some news reporter asked me, pushing up close for no reason.

"No comment on this time, thanks," I said, leaning away and heading off in the opposite direction. I walked into the house through the back door, trying to get away from the hordes of _people_ that seemed to be there.

"Rose! Look!" Molly said, rushing up to me. On her ring finger was a thin silver band with a small diamond in the center. "Ryan proposed!"

"Oh wow Molly, congratulations! When?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yesterday, after they had a big game... They won, and he called me out onto the field afterwards, and he got down on one knee... It was wonderful, Rose."

"You're one lucky girl, Molls," I said. We started to walk toward the sitting room. "Do you know if the Malfoys are here yet?"

"No, they aren't. Urgent business came up at the Ministry... Almost the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement was called in, including your Mum. Even Kingsley hasn't been here yet because of it. I think Draco was nervous to come without his wife, honestly."

"Makes sense," I said with a shrug. By that time we'd reached the sitting room, where Vic was seated on the couch, her belly much rounder than the last time I'd seen it.

"Rose! Molly! Come here!" Vic called. We both made our way over.

"Wow, Vic, you've gotten so big!" I said, surprised. I didn't remember Mum getting so big so fast when she was pregnant with Hugo...

Vic laughed. "I know right! But the healers say that Dora is one healthy little girl.."

"You're having a girl!?" I squealed.

"Yes! And we're naming her Dora after her grandma... Not that she'll ever get to know her, but Teddy really liked the idea, and honestly I did too."

"Dora's such a cute name too.. Short and fun and feminine... Perfect for her!" Molly added.

"So what's up with you Rose?" Vic asked.

"Oh... Nothing much. I'm kind of on edge to see who the prefects are this year..."

"That's right! You're a fifth year... Wow, it seems like just yesterday _I_ was in my fifth year... Now I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a beautiful baby girl, and then I'm going to get married..." Vic said.

"And then I'll be getting married..." Molly said.

"Oh wow, that's right! You're waiting for a while though, right?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, Ryan doesn't plan on playing quidditch forever, and he knows I don't want the attention that would come from us getting married while he's still playing. Plus, he knows that I really want to get settled into my career before we start a family... Both of us know that we're not in the right place right now to start a family, but we wanted to be engaged to say if nothing more that we're serious and that we want each other for forever."

"That's so sweet!" Vic cheered.

"It really is..." I commented. "If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to grab some food..." I couldn't stand to be around my cousins' cuteness any longer. Scorpius wasn't here yet. I might as well go back to my swingset...

"Go eat Rose. We'll talk to you later!" Vic said, and with that I was off.

* * *

I was just getting a second helping of food when suddenly I heard a voice I'd been waiting to hear all day.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius Malfoy whispered in my ear from behind. I jumped and turned around, almost dropping my plate of food.

"Scorpius!" I said, setting my food down and pulling him into a hug, ignoring the fact that my father could be around, or some news reporter...

"Someone missed me..." he joked, hugging me back tightly. "How's your holiday been?"

"It's been busy... It's just gotten ten times better now that you've actually shown up," I whispered.

"Mine too. I wanted to make Dad come before... but he wasn't exactly excited to come visit the house of his childhood enemies."

"Can't say that I blame him... "I said. Scorpius shrugged and looked around.

"I feel like people are watching us..." he muttered. I glanced around and noticed he was right. Lily was watching us talk with wide eyes, and Uncle Neville was nodding. Dad, luckily, was looking the other way, but Mum and Astoria were talking, looking right at us. I could see about five of my cousins glancing at us... Great.

"They are," I said, picking my plate up. "Here, in the side yard there's a swingset... Meet me there?"

"Of course," Scorpius said, turning back to getting food. Dodging my family, I headed over to the swingset, my hiding place it seems, and sat down on one of the swings. A few minutes later, Scorpius appeared.

"I just had like ten people with red hair try and stop me to ask me questions..." Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"That would probably be my family," I said with a shrug. "No one knows how to just leave things be. They've been talking about me and you behind my back it seems... I've had like ten people ask me about it today. I blame Al."

"He's always in your business," Scorpius said before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"He just is protective... but he's been busy with Alice all afternoon, so I've been fending for myself."

"That's a big girl..." Scorpius teased.

"Oh shut it. Try having about a thousand cousins who want to pester you about every detail of your life, and tell you stuff you didn't want to know... believe me, there is a reason Al and I learned to stick together young." Scorpius laughed, and then I couldn't help but laugh too.

We sat in silence eating for the next few minutes, both of us glancing at the other every so often, and catching each other looking more than once.

"Listen Rose..." Scorpius said finally after we'd caught each other's eyes again. "I like you." I bit my lip to stop from grinning wide.

"Scorpius... I like you too." I said.

"Rose, I mean I-like-you-as-more-than-a-friend like you..."

"I do too," I said quickly. I sighed lightly before... "Listen Scorp, I think you should meet my father..."

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"Daddy?" I asked, grabbing my father's arm. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure sweetie..." Dad said, trying to read my face. I led him up into Uncle Harry's office, where I'd stationed Scorpius about five minutes earlier.

"Daddy... There's someone I want you to meet, and you have to promise not to freak out. I know you might not think he's the best person, but if you give him a chance... He's one of my best friends..."

"Rose?" Dad questioned.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said, stepping into sight. Dad almost immediately turned a bright shade of pink.

"Rose! You hang out with _Malfoy_?" Dad said.

"Yes I do Dad, and I'm proud of it. Scorpius has been one of my closest friends for four years now. Besides, I've studied with him for final exams every year, and I swear he's how I get a good grade on some of them..."

"I could say the same thing about that Rose," Scorpius said, our eyes meeting. We both chuckled.

"I thought it was a rumor. That my own daughter wouldn't keep something like this from me..." Dad said, running a hand up to his head. "Bloody hell Rose."

"Dad, calm down..."

"I am calm! Your mother... Hermione said that she thought you two probably hung out... And I know Harry said Al does..."

"Sir, I promise, I am nothing like my father was at this age. He's told me stories he regrets, and I don't want to be that kid... That bully."

"That's nice to hear..." Dad said. He grimaced. "Well, I guess I can handle this. So long as you're not dating..." he chuckled at his joke while Scorpius and I just glanced at each other. "Is that it?"

"Yes Daddy," I said. With that he nodded and left the room.

"I thought you said he'd blow a gasket," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"I thought he would," I said, my eyes wide.

"But he didn't..?"

"Not yet. We'll see how he handles it later. I think Mum and Uncle Harry might've warmed him up to the idea..."

"Well whatever. Your dad approves of me, and because of how I talk about you my dad practically loves you already. So..." Scorpius looked at me. I smiled back at him.

"So?" He leaned in close to me, his hands resting on my arms, keeping them in place as he leaned closer and planted a small, soft kiss on my mouth. I couldn't help giggling.

"I've been wanting to do that since at least second year," he murmured.

"And how was it?" I asked.

"Wonderful. I can't wait to _really_ kiss you..." he said softly.

"I can't wait either..." I whispered.

* * *

"So Rose..." Mum said, slipping into my room back at home that night.

"Yes Mum?" I asked.

"I heard that Al and Alice caught you snogging a certain blonde in the office this afternoon..."

"It was one bloody kiss!" I protested. "We weren't snogging..." Mum laughed.

"It's okay Rose. Scorpius is a nice kid. Your dad may not think so... but he'll come around. Just... Don't do anything stupid, okay sweetie? You're fifteen and no matter how you feel about this boy..."

"Mum, Scorpius and I aren't dating. We're not going to _do_ anything, stupid or not."

"You're not dating _yet_, dear," Mum said simply. "Just remember that, okay?"

"Yes Mum..."


	17. September 1, 2021

A/N: Hello readers! This chapter... Yeah. Idk about it. But it is what it is. School's letting out (finally) so hopefully I'll be updating faster... Well, here you go!

September 1, 2021

* * *

"Rosie! Time to get up!" Dad called. I rolled over in my bed, let out a groan, and decided it probably was a high time to get ready for the day.

A glance over at my clock affirmed this idea; although Grimmauld Place wasn't that far from the station, we would still have to fight the end of rush hour traffic. And I needed to look 110% today - it was the first time I'd see Scorpius since Uncle Harry's birthday. While we'd exchanged letters daily, giving our owls a good workout, we'd both been too busy to meet up. His dad had taken Scorpius on a business trip to America the first two weeks of August, and then Mum had been working crazy hours the past month on a new bill (I assumed Mrs. Malfoy was working the same sort of hours since she did work under Mum). Then Uncle George and Dad were busy with back-to-school stuff...

Plus with Roxanne's amazing photo shoot the beginning of the month, all of the Weasley parents had been more on-edge. Roxie had killed it and looked stunning, but there'd also been a lot of backlash from it. It didn't matter that Vic had done a similar shoot when she was Roxie's age, or that Dom did modeling work all the time. Rita Skeeter had jumped all over the case, saying our parents were exploiting us... When actually, it's people like her that are exploiting us, putting our faces in every tabloid. For example, James and Olivia had gotten caught by the paparazzi coming out of Teddy and Vic's apartment soon after they had finally started to actually date. Of course, Rita and her gang ran with it, implying that they must have been shagging. While Olivia technically was not supposed to be there, both James and Olivia had sworn up and down to everyone that they'd done nothing more than snog.

Because of all of this, Mum and Dad were holding a tighter rein in Hugo and I. I think we were all kind of shocked that no story came out about Scorpius and I (though from what Scorpius had hinted at, his father may have had some influence) after Uncle Harry's party. I mean, when he first got there I'd acted a bit like a love sick maniac. Actually, it reminded me of what Teddy and Vic were like when they were younger.

"Rose, don't forget your badge!" Mum called up. Today was the first day she'd had off in nearly a month, and even then she was going in after lunch. I grabbed my prefect badge and slipped it into the pocket of my robe. I'd slip it into my pocket when I finally dressed.

* * *

"Rose!" Scorpius called as soon as I was on the platform. I smiled at him, and he made his way over. "Rose..." He breathed when he was finally by me. "Hello." His grin was wide and sloppy.

"Hey Scorpius," I said, before wrapping my arms around him. He sighed happily, wrapping me tighter in his embrace.

"Mr. Malfoy..." I heard Dad huff behind me. Scorpius quickly let go, but I slipped my hand in his.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. How was your summer sir?" Scorpius said, his face flushed.

"Good. Have you been by the shop recently?" Dad asked. I searched Dad's face trying to find his motive in this conversation...

"No, I'm afraid Dad and I weren't able to make it. Dad's the one who got all the equipment I needed..." Scorpius shrugged.

"Well you should definitely stop by our shop in Hogsmeade sometime. I'm almost always the one working there... I'm friends with a lot of the other shopkeepers too..." Dad said.

"Dad, you don't need to spy on us! Besides, why bother the residents of Hogsmeade when you've got two nephews and two nieces that would gladly spy on us for you with minimal payment. Honestly, I'm sure Lily and/or James will be spying on me anyway," I said quickly.

"Maybe I want to check up on you..." Dad said slowly.

"Ronald, leave those two alone. Rose can handle herself. There was no one to check up on us when we were in school," Aunt Ginny yelled from where she was standing with Uncle Bill, Uncle Harry, and Uncle George.

"Scorpius! Let me meet that girl now!" An older yet still attractive woman called. I recognized her vaguely, it taking a second to figure out that it was Scorpius's Mum. While Scorp looked like a mini version of his father, I could see that his eyes actually did look more like hers...

"Coming Mum!" Scorpius replied, squeezing my hand and pulling me away from my father.

"They are just too sweet Astoria," I heard Mum say before I saw her. We were still a few yards away, but I could hear them perfectly.

"I can't believe Rose didn't tell you they were hanging out," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I don't blame her," Mum responded. "She was afraid of how her father would react. I don't blame her the slightest. She's always been adored by Ron, and the idea of upsetting him..."

"Mum, this is Rose Weasley. Rose, this is my mum, Astoria Malfoy," Scorpius said then, letting go of my hand to gesture between his mother and me.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Rose," Astoria said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Scorpius and your mum have told me so much about you..."

"I hope only good things, Mrs. Malfoy," I said softly. She smiled.

"Why of course! Scor is so head over heels about you, I doubt he even notices the bad stuff," Astoria explained, winking.

"Mum!" Scorpius protested. "I'm not..." He was blushing something fierce.

"If it helps, I don't notice any bad things about you..." I told him quietly, not wanting our mothers to hear but not really caring if they did.

"So Rose, are you a prefect this year? Scor was so excited when -"

"MUM! We weren't going to tell each other, and, you know, make it a surprise!"

"Oops. Sorry dear..." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Scorpius glanced at a clock on the wall and looked slightly relieved.

"Well, we should probably be getting on the train..." He started, looking at our mothers.

"Right. Do you mind if I steal Rose real quick? She can meet you on the train I'm sure..." Mum said. I nodded, waving goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy as Mum and I walked a distance away.

"Listen sweetie..." Mum started. "I know you really like him, and I know you're getting older and starting to think about things... But please just don't do anything stupid."

"Mum... I won't. I've got strong boundaries and Scorpius will respect those."

"I know baby, but... It might seem like it's going to last forever now, but the truth of the matter is it might not."

"But you and Dad-"

"Didn't date until school was over," Mum said.

"Dad's parents-"

"Listen Rose, we don't have time for this. Facts are most people don't stay with their boyfriend from when they were fifteen. So make good choices. I don't want to hear that my daughter is pregnant at fifteen. Or any -teen for that matter. I was 27 when I had you and-"

"Mum, I get it. Scorpius and I aren't going to be fooling around like that. I don't want to be pregnant. And if he tries to go that far... Well, we'll have more than one issue then."

"Okay Rosie... You probably should get going. And remember, you're a prefect this year. An example for the other students. Don't screw up," Mum said before giving me a hug.

Embracing her loosely, I replied, "Oh thanks Mum. Exactly what I needed to hear." Sarcasm was pretty much dripping from my voice.

"Rose," she scolded.

"What do you want me to say Mum?" I asked. "Now please. I really have to go." And with that I took off toward the train.

* * *

"So Rose... Did you, uh, get the badge?" Scorpius asked when I met him in the back of the train.

"Yeah, it's me and Al in our house. What about you?" I replied.

"Yeah. I got it. It's me and this other girl... One of Dad's old friend's daughters... Aster Goyle."

"Oh," I said softly. "Least it's a friend of yours..."

"No, she's really not. Mrs. Goyle and Mum don't get along and Dad and Mr. Goyle had a falling out years ago," Scorpius said.

"Oh. Do you get along with her though?"

"Sometimes..." Scorpius shrugged. "She still has... Well, Mum's never liked her mother, but Dad and Mr. Goyle fought because Mr. Goyle still followed the old ways."

"She thinks Voldemort was right?" I asked, shocked. "How the bloody hell did she become prefect? What was the point of all that Uncle Harry fought for if people still think way they used to?"

"Rose, it's not that simple. There's a lot of people in my house that are changed, but values don't always change in one generation. Okay, I don't talk to Aster enough to know exactly what she thinks," Scorpius explained.

Just then, Albus met us in the hallway and stopped further discussion. "Come on you two, we need to get to the front compartment for duties."

* * *

"Rose, come on, talk to me..." Scorpius said, jostling my arm. We were back in the back compartment of the train, duties over.

"You didn't tell me she was so pretty..." I mumbled. If Sasha, Al, or Alan Smith (Scorpius's best friend) knew something was up, they didn't say.

"Rose," Scorpius said sharply. "That's because I don't think she is. I think you're beautiful... She doesn't hold a candle to you. Besides, I couldn't like someone like that."

"Your dad could..." I muttered.

"I'm not my dad Rose," Scorpius retorted. "Merlin. What got into you?"

"How about the fact that there are still Death Eater wannabes running free? The fact that all Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry and everyone lost was nothing? That fact that your house..."

"Shut up! Rose, for once Death Eater sympathizers are the minority of my house. We actually have loads of half bloods and muggle borns. It is different Rose. People were changed and it's not the same as before." Scorpius shook his head. "But I'm not fighting about this. Excuse me, I'll be back." With that, Scorpius stood up and stormed out of the compartment.

"Rose?" Albus asked. "What...?"

"We got into a fight, okay?" I mumbled, starting to tear up. "We got into a little tiff in the hallway before duties, which I did with Al... I guess it carried over... I'm just... Uncle Fred didn't die for nothing! Your grandparents Al, Teddy's parents... They thought they were making a better world! But it's still the same..."

"It isn't." Alan said. "I'm a rather poor muggle born, and I'm best mates with one of the richest Purebloods in our year. Look at how your mum was bullied by my best friend's dad, and tell me again that nothing has changed."

"He's right Rose..." Albus said. "Things are different but you can't expect everyone to forget what they used to believe in and take up a new ideal that was forced upon them..."

"I'm going to go find Scorp before he does something stupid," Alan said, standing and leaving the compartment.

"I ruined it, didn't I? We both hate being compared to our parents, and that's exactly what I did. Why am I so stupid!" I sighed.

"Rose, Scorpius has been crushing on you for too long for this little disagreement to ruin it..." Sasha said, coming over to me and rubbing my back.

"It's just... It sucks," I said. "I thought we'd agree on everything..."

"Rose, you and me don't agree on everything, and we're related and have been best friends for years," Al interjected.

"Anyway, I'm sure it'll be okay Rose," Sasha said, ending the discussion.

* * *

"Rose, can you meet me after the feast?" Scorpius said, coming up to me after we'd gotten off the train. He and Alan had spent the rest of the ride to school with some of their other friends, and I was extremely glad to see him.

"Yeah... Wait, we have to lead the first years upstairs..." I replied.

"I know. Meet me after that. How about our spot?"

"Okay..." I said. He came closer to me, close enough for me to smell his deodorant.

"I'm sorry we fought," he whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Me too," I said, embracing him as well. He leaned and kissed my forehead softly.

"Yo love birds!" Zane Avery called. "Do you want in this carriage or not?" I looked up at Scorpius.

"We better go before they're all gone," I murmured.

"Yeah." He pulled away from me, holding my hand in his as we walked over to the waiting carriage.

* * *

"Okay first years, this way!" I called, leading the little kids up to the dormitory.

"The password is 'leo superbia'" Albus told them. The portrait hole swung open, and the kids rushed in.

Once alone, I turned to Al. "I've got to go see Scorpius..."

"Go. We'll be okay here in Gryffindor. Don't worry. Just get back before curfew," Albus told me.

"Alright. We will be."

* * *

"You came," he said softly when I arrived.

"Of course," I whispered, going and giving him a hug.

"I wasn't sure..." muttered Scorpius, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't say that..." I said, looking up at him. "Scorpius... You are one of my best friends. Besides, I have a crush on you. One little fight isn't going to change that."

"Good."


	18. October 10, 2021

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time... This summer was busier than I expected! I also was trying not to have to type it all out on my phone... And I just got my new laptop! (YAYAYAYAYAY) I also got a boyfriend since the last update, and he ****_is_**** a bit of a distraction... I'm kidding. And this chapter has literally killed me. It didn't save what I wrote the first time like three times and I restarted it twice. Ah well, here's the next chapter loves! **

October 10, 2021

"Rose! Get up! You have your date in an hour!" Sasha said, leaning over to shake me awake. "Come on, I know it takes you at least 45 minutes to get ready, and you don't want to be late for your first date with Scorpius!"

"AN HOUR! SASHA! WHAT?" I said, sitting straight up and almost hitting her. _Bloody hell._

"You slept through the first alarm, woke up about half an hour ago when I tried to get you up, and then promptly fell back asleep. Melody said I should squirt you with water. Then you'd be awake and wouldn't need a shower," Sasha said, moving away from my bed. "Go get in the shower; you've already got your clothes laid out, and I'll help you with your hair later."

"What about make up?" I asked suddenly, turning to face her. "I'm breaking out, and -"

"Rose, stop worrying. This boy has seen you at your best and your worst. You don't need to worry about make up, okay?"

"But I want to look-"

"GO! You don't have the time sweetie. Next time tell your boyfriend all dates have to be after 3p.m., got it?"

"He's still not my boyfriend yet, Sash," I said as I dashed into the bathroom off our dormitory. "Not until he asks me to be his girlfriend!"

* * *

"Rose, come on, you have five minutes to get down to the Entrance Hall. You need to run." I heard Sasha, and she was right, but... I still wasn't sure. I had butterflies in my stomach that felt like they would literally kill me. My heart was racing... and I hadn't even seen him yet. He was my best friend, I'd seen him plenty of times, we'd even done date-like things before... So why... Why was this different?

"Alright, I'm going..." I said, trying to shake of the nervousness. I still didn't move.

"Do I have to push you down there?" Sasha asked me, smirking. _Git_.

"No, I'm going," I replied, this time actually moving down to the common room hurriedly. I practically flew down the seven stories, panting slightly when I reached the entrance hall. I could see Scorpius, his blonde hair gelled back sleekly. However, I looked as if he hadn't seen me yet. Blushing slightly from running and seeing him, I made my way over. I could tell by how he was swinging his hands he was nervous.

"Scorpius," I whispered when I got near. He turned around so quickly and grinned. I couldn't help but smile too. This was actually happening!

"Hey," he replied, walking over and enveloping me in a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I like the hair," I said, wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked together.

"Zane said I should try it. I didn't think it looked too bad?"

"It doesn't Scorp. Just like I wasn't sure about wearing the jumper Gran knit me, but..."

"I love the Weasley jumpers. They look so comfy... And yours are always green."

"Gran said she likes the way the light green looks with my hair and skin. Uncle Harry usually gets a dark green one and Dad's is always maroon even though he doesn't really like that color."

"Very cool," Scorp said, leading the way out onto the grounds.

* * *

"Who knew the elves in the kitchen just gave away food? Like, I know Alan says he sneaks in there to get stuff all the time, but..."

"My family. I think most of them have visited the kitchens once or twice," I said, smiling at him as he shook his head.

"Your family is bloody everywhere!"

"Yep, a whole bunch of fearless troublemakers, the Weasley clan." Scorpius laughed.

"Thank you for going out on this picnic date with me Rose," he said, leaning back on the blanket. The discarded rubbish and extra food was back in the basket, but neither of us was ready to go inside yet. It was a nice, slightly chilly, autumn day.

"Of course Scorpius! I would've been dense to turn you down."

"Well, I mean..." Scorpius said, nervously wringing his hands. "I'm not some great person..."

"I think you're pretty great. You've overcome your father's reputation, and that's something. You have your own set of values, and you're just pretty great Scorp, at least in my mind," I said quickly.

"Rose Weasley, I don't know if I can find the words to describe how amazing you are," Scorpius replied. I felt my ears turn pink.

"Seriously Scorp... This was... Today was amazing," I breathed, grabbing his hands. We interlocked our fingers, and Scorpius leaned up, his face moving to be mere decimetres of mine.

"I think so too Rose," he said, leaning even closer, mere centimeters from my face.

"What..." I breathed, searching his eyes.

"Rose Jean Weasley, I'm going to kiss you now," Scorpius murmured huskily, meeting my eyes. "If it's okay with you?"

"Of course." I leaned in closer, tilting my head to the right instinctively. Our lips brushed together, his mouth overlapping mine so that his bottom lip was between my lips. He ran his hand up my arm, resting it on my shoulder for a moment before cupping my cheek. My eyelids fluttered as I leaned closer, breathing out heavily as the pressure between us increased. His breath tickled my cheek as he breathed in and out through his nose. Still holding his left hand in mine, I wrapped my left arm around his torso, holding me close. He smelled like old books and deodorant and hair gel and broomsticks and something I couldn't place...

Our lips smacked softly as he pulled away, and when he opened his eyes I could see something darker moving in the blue-grey orbs. I let go of his hand to wrap my other arm around him, moving closer to rest my head on his shoulder. I felt him look down at me and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I've been wanting to do _that_ since July," he muttered.

"Since Uncle Harry's birthday?" I asked, moving my right hand to rub his arm.

"Yes," he said earnestly. "But I wasn't sure if you were ready to date again yet, even if you did like me... I figured we'd take it slow.."

"I appreciate it, Scorp. You have no idea..."

"Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius asked, sliding away from me and taking one of my tiny hands in both of his. His eyes searched mine, waiting for the answer.

"Absobloodylutely!" I replied, taking my hand back and wrapping both arms around his shoulders. Scorpius chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me on top of him as he leaned back again. I scooted down so my head was on his chest, and we laid together like we'd done several months ago when I fell asleep on him. _Bliss_.

* * *

"So how was it?" Sasha asked when I returned to our dormitory that night. Scorpius and I had grabbed food from the Great Hall and run up to our spot to eat together, where we could talk about whatever, read some of our favorite books from home we'd stored there, and snog while we ate.

"It was wonderful. Amazing. Bloody brilliant," I said, still in a slightly dream-like state.

"Well what all did you do?" Sasha asked.

"Well, we talked, ate... and then he kissed me. It was.. indescribable!"

"Well try to describe it!"

"Um, it was... intense. But so nice. I could just feel... Merlin, I could _feel _how much he liked me, and it was mutual, and he smelled so bloody good..."

"That's an awful description, but I'll roll with it," Sasha muttered.

"And then he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"You said yes I hope!"

"Of COURSE I did! I would be stupid not to!"

"I'm glad you see that," Sasha commented.

"It was so nice Sasha. It was like friendship... plus some extra goodness. Gosh, if it's always like this... It was never like this with Axton. Honestly. I'm so bloody happy!"

"I'm really happy for you, Rose. Seriously. But you better not forget about me and Al and Alan and Alice..."

"I'm not going to be one of those girls Sasha. Besides, we all get along. Oh! Scorp's inviting Zane Avery to our next get together, and this girl in our year, Eloise Edgecomb. Eloise is a Ravenclaw, but she's been studying with Scorp and I for ancient runes this year since the Professor really stepped up what we're expected to know.

"That should be okay. The more people in the group that aren't dating each other, the better. I mean, I love Alice and Al and you and Scorp, but if you break up and it goes sour..."

"It won't." I said. There were footsteps on the dormitory stairs, and suddenly my cousin Lily appeared in our doorway.

"Al's only just told me you had a date - how was it? Are you actually dating now?" she asked quickly.

"It was amazing and yes, we're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend," I told my cousin, grinning broadly.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Rosie!" Lily said, smiling.

"We're all so happy," Bridget said walking in, frowning, "but some people also want to get some rest before lessons tomorrow. So anyone not going to bed... OUT!" I glared at her, giving Lil a quick hug before she left.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Sasha asked after Lily left.

"Let's just say not everyone wants to see those two snogging and that if they're going to shag they should find a broom closet or something, not a blanket where literally everyone can see." Bridget retorted.

"Um, well, I didn't shag anyone, and I'd rather like you _not_ spreading that rumor around, thanks. We didn't _snog_, at least not where everyone could see. I kissed him maybe twice on the blanket. Besides, we were on the far side of the lake by the forest, where literally no one goes. So, unless someone was looking out a window specifically for us, we wouldn't have been seen," I explained, slightly annoyed.

"Well Di and Chase and Axton all saw you, and they didn't appreciate it," Bridget huffed.

"No, you mean Di and Chase saw them having a picnic and goofing off and enjoying themselves, while you and Axton saw Rose being happy and not caring that she isn't really friends with you," Melody said walking into the dorm. "Frankly, I'm about ready to join Sash and Rose. Your bullshit is annoying, Bridge, and your co-ringleader Axton's just a whiny brat." Bridget sputtered.

"Uh.. Well... WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE JUST GET TO BED! THERE _ARE_ LESSONS IN THE MORNING!" She finally shouted.

"Of course your highness," Melody muttered, heading to the bathroom to put on her pjs. Sasha and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Maybe one more will be joining our little group," she whispered before getting off my bed and walking over to her own. I closed the tapestries around my bed and put my own pjs, and then settled down under the covers.

Today had been an amazing day. I'd had an amazing time with my wonderful new boyfriend. _And you know what? I bet tomorrow's going to be even better!_


	19. December 19, 2021

**A/N: Okay, so this one was going to be a slightly different format than usual, just because there's a lot more that needs to come across in this one chapter... I need some Weasley family time, and some Scorpius and Rose time and some time for everyone to just grow together. But then I didn't like how that was coming, so back to normal for us! This chapter is going to be a little long though, because I got carried off on a couple tangents as I was writing, but it all makes sense in the story so... Not that you guys mind the extra bit to read! XD A major thank you to all of my readers and reviewers - I love you guys!**

** DISCLAIMER: These people and this world is not originally mine, nor am I trying to claim it as. They're just people I like playing with :***

* * *

December 19, 2021

"Ready for break?" Sasha asked me as we got ready that morning. I smiled in the mirror at her.

"Yeah, I really want to meet little Dora. The pictures Dad sent me are adorable, and it's been a long time since there was a baby in the family." Sasha grinned.

"You're so lucky Rose. I was going to go home this year, but... Mum said I should stay. I think she wanted to save up some money so there's more over the summer... But I'm definetly coming home for Easter."

"Sash, I told you that you should come home with me!"

"I know, but I like it here. It's more of a home than my actual home. Besides, Melody is staying here too, and I was hoping to catch up... You were there for me, but so was she. I feel bad that we grew apart," Sasha said with a shrug before she sat down behind me. Quickly she started to plait my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"I've got nothing better to do, and I might as well help you look pretty," Sasha said before laughing with me.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Sash," I said, laughing myself. We hugged, and I went back to my trunk, opening it and rummaging around. Finally I pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper that fit in the palm of my hand.

"What's that?" Sasha asked me. I smirked as I handed it to her.

"Open it and see." She tore the brown paper quickly to reveal a jewelry box. From there, she flipped it open to find a small gold lion charm on a thin chain. She looked up at me.

"What's this?" Sasha asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "What..? Rose, this had to cost _way _too much! I can't... I can't accept this."

"Happy Christmas Sasha," I said, pulling her into a hug. "You're my best friend besides Al, and I know you sometimes don't feel like you fit in with this house. You're as Gryffindor as they come though, and I thought this might be a good thing for you to have. Besides, it's really pretty." A few tears fell from Sasha's eyes onto my shoulder, and she stepped back.

"I got you something too Rose. I'm sure it didn't cost near as much, but..." She pulled out a package with green wrappings, and handed it to me. I peeled back the paper, and a few seconds later I was left with a book in my hands, a new copy of a really good book I remembered telling her about. I flipped through the first few pages of _Divergent_ and smiled.

"Thank you!" I screeched before hugging her again. "How'd you get it? Mum said it's not in print really, and she couldn't find it!"

"Mum went hunting for it after I asked about it. She wanted to get you something just as much as I did after all you and your family have done for us," Sasha said. I smiled softly.

"Thanks Sash. You really are the best friend a girl could have..."

"You bet I am. And you need to get on the move there, Rose. The train will be leaving soon..." Sasha said before we walked out of our dormitory, me carrying a small bag of stuff I'd need at home.

"Rose! Finally," Albus said, walking over to us. "Lily, Hugo, and I have only been ready to head down for like ten minutes now."

"Sorry Al," I said with a shrug. "Sasha and I were doing stuff. Besides, there's still at least a half hour until the train leaves."

"Do you want me to walk down with you?" Sasha asked.

"Sure," Al said. "Hugo, Lil, let's go!" My brother and cousin made their way over to us, waving goodbye to their friends. Together, the five of us headed out of the portrait hole and downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, so Alan and I thought we'd all share a compartment?" Scorpius said as we walked up to where he and Alan were standing by the front door.

"Sounds good to me," Albus said, nodding at Alan, who nodded back.

"Is Alice coming?" he asked. Al shook his head.

"With both of her parents at the school, it doesn't make sense. They stay here for the holidays," he explained.

"And there are my friends, so I'll catch you later fam. Hue, you coming?" Lily interjected. My brother nodded, and together they walked to the other side of the hall.

"Well, bye guys, I'll see you after break!" Sasha said, giving each of us a quick hug before heading back upstairs. After I'd watched her disappear, I moved closer to Scorpius,and he wrapped his arms over my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled, my eyes crinkling. At this point, he was practically half a head taller than me.

"Hello Rose," Scorp said before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I could practically feel my ears turn pink.

"Hey Scorp," I said, turning and quickly pressing my lips against the soft skin of his cheek. When I leaned back to see his face, his grin practically went from ear to ear.

"Please, no PDA!" I heard my cousin Louis call from somewhere in the hall. I loved over and saw Alan and Albus both purposefully not looking at us. I just happened to glance in the right direction to see Alice coming from the direction of her dad's study. She noticed my gaze, and put a finger to her lips, shaking her head. I nodded. Soon she'd closed the distance between them, leaving only a few centimeters.

"Hey Albus," Alice said touching his shoulder. Al jumped like a meter in the air as he turned around.

"Alice?" he asked. She nodded.

"In the flesh."

"I thought you said…"

"I did. But then I talked to my mum who thought it was stupid that I wasn't saying goodbye to you. So… I decided to come say goodbye, and I hope you have a good holiday Albus Potter."

"I hope you have a good holiday too Alice," Albus said, blushing. "It's a bummer you aren't coming to dinner at the Burrow this year." They both leaned in and hugged each other, and Al glanced up at me, biting his lip. He shifted his gaze from Scorp and me to her, like he was asking a question… Scorpius nodded his head, and Al kind of nodded back to show he got the message. What the message was I didn't know, but Al did.

"Alice…" he whispered, pulling back just enough to look at her face. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned in, puckering his lips. Alice look startled, but she leaned in too, her eyes closing just before their lips met. I looked away, sharing a smile with Scorpius instead of watching my cousin have his first real kiss.

"He's been wanting to do that," Scorp whispered to me. I tilted my head, for Al hadn't told me anything about that. "Yeah, we've talked about it a couple times… I told him he should wait until he was sure, and that the right moment would come and it would feel natural to just do it…"

"You're pretty good at giving advice," I replied, rolling up onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek again.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! STOP MAKING OUT WITH ALICE OR I'M TELLING UNCLE NEVILLE!" I heard James's voice call out across the hall. Albus blushed, leaning away from Alice although he kept an arm around her. Alice rolled her eyes. I was going to say something, but before I could, Lily did.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, NO YOU WON'T UNLESS YOU WANT ME TELLING THAT I CAUGHT YOU AND OLIVIA IN A PRETTY COMPROMISING POSITION…" Lily yelled. James glared at his sister but went back to talking with his friends.

"Well… You guys are going to be heading to the station any minute now. I should go…" Alice said, quickly hugging Albus again. Al hugged her back tightly, smiling.

"I'll miss you Al," he said.

"I'll miss you too Al," she replied before starting to walk away.

* * *

The train ride passed pretty quickly, the boys playing exploding snap for most of the ride while I started to read the book Sasha got me, fiddling with my watch on occasion. After a several rounds, Scorpius came over to sit by me near the window.

"How's the book?" Scorp asked, sliding his arm across my shoulders.

"Pretty good. I'm so glad Sash got it for me. I'd found it in the Muggle library Mum belongs to, but I didn't get a chance to check it out and then we couldn't find a good copy to buy," I explained.

"I see," Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah. It's such a cool story. It's set in this American town, Chicago, and I guess something happened to the society and there's a new one there, and people are sorted into five different factions, kinda like our houses at school, but a lot more intense. Like, if you chose a different faction from your family, you're basically cut off from them. I've just gotten to the part where the main character, Tris, entered her new faction," I rambled. Scorpius grinned at me as I talked.

"Man, are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw?" he asked me, grinning. My ears reddened. "But seriously, man, I wish I got as passionate about reading as you do…"

"It's like being able to live a thousand lives in your one. I'd like to write when we leave Hogwarts, I think. I mean, I know a lot of people expect me to do something a lot more… prestigious, but it's what I want. Wizarding fiction is so… lackluster. And then, with my connections, I think I could write some biographies from different perspectives, you know, for like my mum and dad and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and all of them… Not to mention being able to write what it was like to grow up as a member of my family…"

"You're so passionate," Scorpius said, smiling at me. "It's amazing."

"You're passionate about things too," I said. "I dunno. I've just been thinking… With OWLs and stuff coming up, it's time to start thinking about the future."

"You're right about that one Rose," Scorp said, before kissing the top of my head. I smiled and tilted my chin up, my lips barely brushing his. The cold winter air had left my lips chapped, but it didn't matter when I was kissing Scorp. His breath on my cheek… He ran his hand up and down my arm softly.

"What did Louis say about PDA?" Albus commented, causing Scorp to pull away and smirk at him.

"We let you kiss your girl," he retorted.

"Yeah, but that was their first kiss. You and Rose are almost constantly kissing," Alan interjected.

"You're just mad that you aren't getting any," Scorpius teased.

"You're not getting anything other than kisses," I said, lightly slapping his arm. "Don't let him make you think any different."

"Aw, c'mon Rose… They didn't have to know that!" Scorpius said, his tone and smile telling me he joking.

"Yeah, because you definitely want my dad to hear that the Malfoy boy is deflowering his little girl…" I retorted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE I DON'T WANT TO THINK…" Albus yelled, covering his ears and shaking his head as to try and clear that from his mind. Scorpius, Alan and I just laughed.

* * *

When we were almost at the station, there was a knock on the door to the compartment. I looked up from my book, jostling a sleeping Scorpius that was using my shoulder as a pillow. Al stood up and stretched, opening the door to let his little sister in.

"Hey, so I just got a letter from Mum… Teddy, Vic, and Dora are picking all of us up and driving to the Burrow," Lily told us.

"Alright," Al said, "is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to whatever mischief you're getting up to."

"I think you have us confused with James, Olivia, Roxie, and Freddie."

"See you soon brother dear," Lily called as she walked down the hall. Albus and I shared a knowing glance.

"I'm excited to see little Dora! She's already two months old…" I commented.

"All of you girls are baby crazy," Albus said, shaking his head.

"Just wait until you and Alice have little Al babies of your own, and then tell me babies aren't wonderful," I responded. Alan shook his head and Al rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at the boys and then turned back to my book.

* * *

"Scorp... We're here. Wake up," I said, jostling my sleeping boyfriend in an attempt to rouse him. It wasn't working.

"Let me," Alan said, walking over. I wasn't quite sure what he did, but a few seconds later, Scorpius was awake and blinking.

"What…?" he asked, though he smiled when he saw me. "Hey baby, how'd you get here?"

"Scorp, we're at the platform on the Hogwarts Express. C'mon, it's time to go. Say goodbye to your girlfriend…." Alan said.

"But…" Scorpius blinked again, and he looked like a sense of awareness washed over him. "Oh… I remember now." His pale skin was tinted pink. I kissed his cheek softly, my hand slipping into his.

"Yeah. And now it's time to go…" I said, standing. Carefully I helped him up too, and then Alan, Scorp, and I walked off the train. I found Teddy's blue hair in the crowd almost immediately, but Scorpius was holding my hand and trying to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Mum wants to see you," Scorp mumbled when I tried to move away.

"But my family is pretty much ready to go…" I said, "and they're over there."

"Too bad. You're still mine right now." I sighed and rolled my eyes as he grinned at me. Alan was still trailing behind us.

"I am coming with you, right?" Alan asked.

"Mum said it was okay, at least for the first couple days. You're parents are away until the 23?" Scorpius replied. I could finally see his mother, and I waved.

"Yeah," Alan nodded, and we were bombarded by Mrs. Malfoy.

"Rose, don't you just look adorable!" she said, giving me a hug. "Listen, I told your mum the other day, but I wanted to tell you too… We're having a party of sorts at the Manor for New Years and your family is invited, and the Potters too. Alan and his family are going to be there, and my sister and her family… It's a fun time. I even think Scorpius's aunt is coming… You know Andromeda, right?"

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Tonks. Teddy is actually driving all of us over to the Burrow now…" I replied slowly.

"Oh! You probably need to go, don't you dear? Well, we'll see you New Years Eve then?" she asked.

"I'll talk with my mum and dad, but I would love to come ma'am." She grinned, and turned to ask Alan something. I took the opportunity to give Scorpius a tight hug.

"I hope you have a happy Christmas Rose," he mumbled into my ear.

"You too darling," I replied.

"I'll send you an owl when I get home?"

"Alright. I really need to go now…"

"Want me to walk you over?" Scorpius asked, looking into my eyes searchingly.

"You don't need to; I can make it across the platform." I said, smirking.

"Too bad because I want to walk you," he replied, taking my hand and leading me to my family. As we got closer, I could see Vic holding a tiny bundle of blankets while Teddy tried to take a headcount.

"There's the missing redhead!" Teddy said with a laugh when he saw me. "Hey Rosie! Scorpius! Nice to see you cuz!"

"Hey Teddy!" Scorpius said, waving. Turning back to me, he smiled softly. "And this is where I leave you my lady…" he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Scorp," I whispered, hugging him close. "I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll write you later Rose Weasley," he said as he started to walk away.

"I'll be waiting Scorpius Malfoy," I waved as he walked away.

"So now that our other resident love bird is finally here, we can go," Teddy said.

"Right, Mr. Lupin. You're just lucky because your girlfriend was at all real family events," I retorted.

"Hey, I was smart. You could date Lorcan or Lysander…" Teddy said.

"Or not," Louis said, "because, you see, I'm currently dating Lorcan and Lysander only has eyes for Roxanne…" Roxie blushed.

"Really?" Vic asked. "Louis, I thought you were dating that Anderson person?"

"Nah, we broke it off a few months ago," Louis said with a shrug.

"Well, c'mon, can we just head to the Burrow already?" James asked. "I don't particularly care about your love lives…."

"My brother, the sensitive one," Lily said dryly.

"Are you and Olivia an actual thing yet?" Teddy asked as the ten of us walked out to their magically expanded car.

"It depends on what you consider an actual thing. We're exclusive, but we don't define our relationship," James muttered.

"As in, they're shagging regularly but are both to childish to call each other boyfriend/girlfriend," Roxie said.

"We aren't shagging," James said indignantly.

"When I found you in the broom closet would suggest elsewise," Lily said.

"Liv and I ARENT shagging, I swear," James said again. "Give me the truth potion if you don't want to believe me!"

"James, calm down…" Vic said as we got the car. She looked around and sighed.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Dom was supposed to be here already…" Vic said shortly. "Can that girl never be on time?"

"Dom's coming?" Roxie asked, her face brightening. Although she was rather close with James and Fred, Dom was her female best friend.

"Yes because we can only fit eight in our car with the baby seat. Dom said she'd take you and Lily…" Just then a sporty bright red car pulled up.

"Sorry, I got caught in traffic…" Dom said, a playful smile on her face as she pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail. Vic huffed.

"Which is why I told you to leave when I did, sis," Vic said, trying to stay calm.

"Whatever, I got here, didn't I? Roxie, Lily, hop in. I want to take you to this new boutique I found…" Roxanne and Lily nodded and got into Dom's car.

"Domi, please… We were told to take everyone straight to the Burrow…" Vic said, noticeably losing her cool. Teddy leaned over and swooped Dora from his girlfriend's arms.

"Whatever," Dominique said, rolling her window up, and speeding off. Vic crossed her arms and huffed.

"That girl…" Vic shook her head.

"Everyone in the car!" Teddy said, opening the door and slipping Dora into her infant seat. I climbed in from the other side and sat down next to her seat, while Hugo, Louis, and James piled into the back. As Fred and Al tried to climb into the same seat next to me, Teddy cursed under his breath.

"What?" Vic said, turning from where she was sitting in the passengers seat. Noticing the lack of a seat, she frowned. "And that's why she was supposed to stay! Should've known we couldn't count! But no, Dom has to do what she wants… Heaven forbid she helps anyone else out…."

"Vic, it's fine," Fred said. "I can squish in the back with the other boys…"

"No, it's not fine!" Vic said almost in tears. "Dominique needs to stop being such a friggen bitch!" I looked up at Teddy as she finished her outburst. He shook his head.

"Vicky, listen… It'll be okay. I promise," Teddy said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Everyone is situated… You can talk to Dom when we get to the Burrow."

"Yeah, sissy, it's not worth the fuss," Louis spoke up. "We're fine, and Dom has never been the most responsible…"

As we headed to the Burrow, I admired the beautiful little baby next to me. Her tiny hands with little mini finger nails, the tiny toes… She had the brightest blue eyes and her hair was a light sandy brown color. But wait… The photo Mum sent me had Dora with brown eyes…

"Teddy, is Dora like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we think so. She doesn't do it as much as I did when I was little, but her eyes change and her hair darkens when she's angry…"

"That's so cool!"

* * *

"So what's up with Vic?" I asked Teddy later that night. Pretty much everyone had gone to bed already, but I'd been helping do things around the house, including making up the rooms for my aunts and uncles and the other guests.

"She and Dom... Well, first Dom was mad because she asked Molly to be her maid of honor, but you know Vic has reason to. She and Dom just aren't all that close. They had this nasty fight before Dora was born... Dom still hasn't been by to visit her, and told Vic that she didn't want to be the godmother anymore, and that we might as well make Molly the godmum. And then she tried to back out of being part of the wedding party at all, she hasn't been to anything Vic's tried set up... And then she wanted to bring her girlfriend to dinner the one night and they got into a huge fight about that... I think Vic's a tad hormonal, but Dom is also being a bit insane... It's on both of them and Bill said they just have to battle it out."

"Well, Christmas dinner should be fun then," I remarked. Teddy chuckled.

"We'll see Rosie."


	20. December 31, 2021

**A/N: Hello folks! Here's the next chapter of the story... Sorry it took me so long to update, but senior year is kinda kicking my ass and then when I don't get any reviews it doesn't exactly push me to write more... But I'll try better. I hit a snag with some writer's block for this chapter too... Sorry guys. Everyone please make sure you read chapter 19... I don't know for sure if everyone saw it? Thanks, love you all! Please review! :D ~Beth**

**PS: Next chapter is started, and it's set on Valentine's Day, and (hopefully) I'll put it out on the fourteenth. Maybe if I get a couple reviews asking for it sooner, though...**

* * *

December 31, 2021

"We're going to the Malfoy party, right Mum?" I asked again at breakfast. I'd brought it up several times in the past week, but only because I wanted to make sure. I hadn't seen him all break, and honestly I was missing my boyfriend and the quick snogs that we'd sneak in any time we got the chance.

"Yes Rose," Mum said, shaking her head as she smiled. Dad scowled into his oatmeal.

"But we always go to the Burrow!" Hugo grumbled. "How can we not?"

"Hugo's right," Dad said, waving his fork at Mum. "We can't leave my parents... And what about your mother?"

"Mum is going to the Burrow, and your mother told me that if Rose wanted to go hang out with her boyfriend for the first time all break, she should."

"While that's great for your mum and Rose... It's the Malfoy house Hermione!" Dad said. "I don't want to go!"

"Fine. You can go pout at your mother's house, Ronald, but I will be with Harry and Ginny and their kids at Malfoy's with Rose," Mum said before standing swiftly from the table, carrying the empty sausage plate back into the kitchen. Dad grumbled before taking another bite.

"I'm sorry for it to be the source of argument, Dad," I whispered, ripping my toast into small bites.

"It's not just your fault, Rosie," Dad muttered. "I just wish Malfoy could've had his son a few years away from you, or that his son'd kept his grubby little hands away from you."

"Ronald, stop. Rose and Scorpius are _friends-"_ Mom was talking until Dad cut her off.

"From what I have heard, she and Malfoy are a bit more than friends."

"Listen, Scorpius has never been anything but nice to me, and yes, we are dating. But you know what, we're good for and to each other. Ask literally anyone. Hugo, what do you think?" Hugo looked up at his name, his mouth full. He nodded, then swallowed.

"Um, I think Scorpius makes her happy. I've seen her smiling a lot..." Hugo said with a shrug. Dad started muttering under her breath.

"Rose honey, if you're done eating, I told Ginny we'd go over earlier rather than later so we can drive to the Manor... Scorpius gave Al the address?" Mom said, ignoring Dad.

"Er, okay. Let me just go run upstairs and get changed..." I said, standing and grabbing my plate. I took it to the kitchen, setting it down on the counter before then dashing upstairs to get dressed. I had put on loose pants and a tight t-shirt this morning when I got up, but I wanted to wear Gram's latest Weasley sweater (a seafoam green color with a gold 'R' stitched in the center). As I pulled the slightly-too-big sweater over my head, I thought about what pants I wanted to wear. Finally I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and I pulled them on before slipping into my warm black boots. Five minutes later I had my coat on my arm as I stepped into the fire to Floo over to the Potter household.

* * *

"Looking cute for your boyfriend, Rose?" Lily asked when she saw me. I blushed, shrugging.

"Nah. If she wanted to show off she'd be wearing less clothing and more glitter," James said, coming down the staircase. I frowned at James.

"I wanted to be comfortable, and besides, Scorpius likes Gram's sweaters. He told me he thinks it's cool that she makes them," I explained.

"Well, maybe if you two are still dating next year at this time, Mum can make him one, too," Aunt Ginny, said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think she'd mind..."

"We'll have to see if both of us are still alive next Christmas. I swear, Dad sounded like he wanted to murder Scorp," I mumbled. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry; that's just how your dad is. Ron will come around eventually, I promise. He did for me and Harry."

"But it's a Malfoy," James said. "Malfoy's are crap."

"Not everyone is bad based off of the things they can't change," Lily said. "We can't say all purebloods are bad, or all Muggle-borns are bad, or..."

"But these people have been bad," James said, shaking his head. Aunt Ginny leaned over and smacked her son with the towel.

"James Sirius Potter, just because he isn't the nicest to you doesn't mean that he isn't a good person. Scorpius sounds like a good guy, and even his father has gotten better over the years," Aunt Ginny said. "Now leave your cousin alone."

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Mrs. Malfoy said, opening the door as we arrived at Malfoy Manor. Mum smiled and moved forward, enveloping her in a hug.

"Happy New Year, Astoria," Mum replied, stepping back. "As expected, Ron put up a fuss last second..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Draco was worried about you guys coming... He said that you had a particularly bad experience the last time you were here..." Mum paled.

"He's not wrong, the last time I was here was during the war... But you and Draco are not his parents, and for the kids I'm willing to come here." Just then, Uncle Harry stepped forward.

"Astoria, it is fairly nippy out here..." Uncle Harry said, smiling at her.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" With that, Mrs. Malfoy stepped away from the door and let us in. James had joined Dad and Hugo at the burrow, but everyone else had decided to take the Malfoys up on their offer. "Now, the children are in the game room on the second floor while the adults are gathering in the ballroom... Let me get Scorp to show you all the way." Astoria waved her wand, and a house-elf appeared in front of us. I could see Mum tense. Although she had pushed through legislation, some house elves were still mistreated, and she never liked to see them used.

"You called, Ma'am?" the elf asked.

"Yes I did, Linkie," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Could you please go get Scorpius for me?"

"Course I can, ma'am. Be back in a moment!" With that, the elf, Linkie, snapped her fingers and disappeared. Soon, there was a loud crack and Linkie had reappeared with Scorpius, who grinned when he saw me.

"Hi Rose," he breathed.

"Hey Scorp," I said, smiling at him. Within seconds Scorpius stepped closer to me, closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and sighed happily, glad to be with him again. Break had been too long...

"Okay, lover-boy," Lily interjected. "Let's get out of this entry way and up to the party before you and my cousin start snogging." I laughed, pulling away from Scorpius.

"Lily Luna," Aunt Ginny cautioned. Lily just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Follow me, guys," Scorpius said, taking my hand and leading Al, Lily, and I through the Manor.

* * *

"What time is it?" Lily called from the ping pong table. She had been kicking butt all night, beating not only her brother, but a bunch of Scorpius's friends, cousins, and other kids that were at the party.

"It's only just after 11," Zane Avery replied. Lily groaned.

"Who else wants to play me?" Lily asked. Albus cringed.

"You've already beat everyone. No one wants to play when they know they're going to lose," he commented.

"I'll try again," one of the girls on the other side of the room said. I couldn't remember her name, but if I remembered correctly, she was the only one who had come close to beating Lily. The longer I looked at her, the more she reminded me of the other Slytherin prefect in our year, Aster Goyle. It might have been her, but I honestly didn't care enough to find out. Instead of watching the action, I turned on the couch to face Scorpius.

"So, Rose..." Scorpius said, pausing as he looked at me. I blushed as his grey eyes peered into mine, and he smiled.

"Yeah, Scorp?" I questioned. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. I smiled as he pulled back, looking at him sweetly.

"Want me to show you around? I know the party is in here, but I was thinking..."

"I wouldn't be against getting some alone time," I agreed. I didn't mind being with everyone, but Alan kept scowling at me, and every so often Albus looked over to make sure Scorpius and I were staying innocent. Scorpius smiled at me, taking my hand and standing. I followed his lead, and we almost made it to the door without anyone noticing we were gone. Key word there is _almost_.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked.

"Scorp is showing me around," I said. "We'll be right back. I just think the house looked really cool from the outside, and he offered to show me some of the different wings."

"Can we come along?" Alan asked as he and Albus walked closer.

"No?" Scorpius said, his voice uneven. "I want to walk around my house with my girlfriend. My best friends and her cousin don't need to come walking around with us."

"I'm sure Uncle Ron would love the idea of his daughter walking around alone near her boyfriend's room," Albus muttered.

"Albus Severus Potter! Scorpius and I are going to walk around and talk, okay? There might be a few kisses, but it's not like we're going to be shagging anywhere!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Scorp," I muttered, taking his hand and pulling him through the doorway. Scorpius watched me explode and then followed, not saying anything. He had me stop a few feet from the door.

"Rose, you know I don't want to anger Al... What he tells your dad might change how I'm allowed to interact with you," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, I'm not going to let my dad tell me I can't hang out with you. I like you, and it's not like we don't do rounds alone together at school. I don't know what's gotten in to Albus."

"I do. When my cousin Fiorella started dating someone, everyone got really protective of her. We didn't want her to get hurt."

"But Al knows you. He trusts you. I don't get it," I said, confused.

"I'm not sure I understand it either, Rose, but he just wants you to be okay, and he doesn't want me taking advantage of you. Which I completely understand and don't plan on doing." Scorpius wrung his hands nervously.

"Can we just start the tour already?" I asked.

* * *

"What's this room?" I asked as we walked passed the entry way to the manor, almost done with the tour.

"It stays locked. My father hasn't been in there since the war. This room and another... You-Know-Who spent a lot of time in, and Mum and Dad aren't fond of reliving those times." Scorpius looked at me carefully, not wanting to set me off the last time he did when he mentioned Voldemort. Instead of pestering him with questions I knew he wouldn't be able to answer, I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm happy I'm with you," I whispered in his ear. I could feel him sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose Weasley, I'm happy I'm with you. Without you I might very well not be part of a good crowd."

"You have morals. You would've been fine," I commented with a laugh.

"I don't know about that, Rose," Scorp mumbled.

Soon enough we made it back to the party, hand in hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked. We curled up on the couch together, a mixture of limbs, to wait for the New Year.

* * *

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The cries rang out among the group of kids as the clocked ticked down to the last second.

"Happy new years, Rose," Scorpius said, leaning over to kiss her. Rose smiled and kissed him back.

"Happy new year, Scorpius. I can't wait to spend 2022 with you."


	21. February 14, 2022

**A/N: Here's our next chapter! It's only five days later than I wanted... That's pretty good for me, lol. Thanks for all of your previous reviews and please review this one two! Hope everyone had a lovely Valentines Day xoxo Beth **

**Warning: Fluff ahead XD Also, it does hint at some more mature stuff, although I did my best to keep it to the T rating**

February 14, 2022

A few weeks before Valentine's Day, Scorpius told me that he would take care of the planning. He wanted our first Valentine's Day as a real couple where both of our families knew about it to be perfect. I thought he was too sweet, and I told him that I didn't care what he planned so long as I got to spend the day with the boy I loved. I could tell he was stressing about it, and I asked both Al and Alan to calm him down, but Al was too worried about what he and Alice were going to do to really focus on my issues.

The night before V-Day, Sasha and I talked endlessly about what he might have planned. I knew he had told her something, but she wasn't spilling. It was actually really annoying. I sighed, pulling my quilt over my face.

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" I mumbled.

"We can't understand you through the blanket, Rose," Melody said, walking out from our little bathroom. I folded my quilt back.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked, blushing. Some of what Sash and I had talked about hadn't been the most innocent...

"Jeez, calm down. I'm not your mom nor am I going to tell Bridget and her squad. I'm in between, remember? Besides, _I_ know what he has planned. He and Sash asked me what I thought the other day. It's funny listening to you try and figure it out."

"You told Mel but you can't tell me?" I screamed, looking at Sasha who seemed taken aback at my outburst.

"Technically Scorp has told everyone... I've barely said a word about it," Sasha said.

"Don't get mad at her Rosie. Your boyfriend wants to surprise you. It's sweet. Just let it be," Mel said. I humphed.

"But-" There was a knock on the door frame.

"Rose, Al sent me up here. I guess from what it sounded like he was supposed to tell you to stop worrying about tomorrow and get to sleep, 'cause Scorpius wants to meet you in the entrance hall at 7 sharp. So get to bed." With that, my cousin Lily turned away and headed upstairs to her dormitory.

"Seven?" I asked, shocked. "He knows better than to expect me awake at seven!"

"Rose, classes start at eight. You're always up by seven," Mel said.

"But not up and functioning! I have to look nice, and-"

"Rose, you don't have to impress Scorpius. He already loves you as you are. Remember when you had that nasty cold before break? You didn't wear makeup or do your hair for like two weeks, and he still told you you were beautiful every day," Sasha said.

"Did he really?" Mel asked. Sasha nodded. "Damn girl, I thought he was a good boyfriend before... Man, no wonder you left Axton for him."

"I didn't leave Axton for anyone but myself," I said sternly. "He was a controlling boyfriend and I couldn't handle it. It just so happens that Scorpius and I got together after him, but there was plenty of time in between."

"I still don't understand why Bridget hates you so much," Mel said. I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, Mel."

"Then again, I got kicked out of the group too..." Mel started.

"Mel, you distanced yourself," Sasha said. "We started out becoming best friends, and then..."

"Rose Wealsey swooped in to save the day," Mel said dryly. "And when I had no desire to follow every word that came from Bridget's mouth..."

"You're more in the group than I am," I said. "I'm sorry if you think I stole Sasha. I didn't mean to. We can all be friends..."

"We'll see, Weasley. Now go to bed before they send someone else to yell at you," Mel said.

"There's no way I can get ready and be downstairs by seven!" I exclaimed again.

"Rose, you're wearing your black combat boots, black tights, and pink long-sleeve sweater dress. We've decided this already. Now I'll lay it out on your trunk, and you're going to go to bed," Sasha explained, standing up and pulling the curtains around my bed closed. I layed back and tried to relax... Before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep, dreaming of Scorpius...

* * *

The first alarm went off at 5:30 the next morning. I slept right through it, but Sasha woke up. Around 6, I did wake, and as I opened the curtains I saw she had the one desk completely covered in make-up and hair products.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Go get in the shower," Sasha remarked, pointing me to our small bathroom. I nodded, getting up, slipping on my dressing gown, and grabbing my toiletries.

I made my way over to the bathroom, shut the door, turned on the water, and let it heat up. As I stepped under the spray of water, I tried to calm myself down. It was just Scorpius and me. We'd done couple things before. We'd gone on dates before. Why was today different? As I washed my hair, I heard a shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL, BRIDGET?" Sasha yelled. _Shit_, I thought, hurrying up and rinsing the soap out of my hair. I dried myself off quickly, no idea what I might find when I left the little bathroom.

"I didn't mean to," Bridget said, her back to me as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah you did," Melody said, standing in front of my bed with her arms crossed. "You _knew_ that Rose was already so on edge for today, and Axton has you causing chaos for no reason. He's jealous, and so are you."

"Jealous of what? Her? Yeah, right. You wouldn't catch me anywhere near a snake."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Melody said, her face going dark. All of a sudden, Bridget's body language changed.

"What happened?" I asked. Melody had been able to see me, since my bed faced the bathroom door, but no one else had. Di looked over at me from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sasha gaped at me from the desk-turned-makeup-counter, and Bridget whipped around.

"I tripped trying to go downstairs, and my bottle of permanent ink spilled," Bridget explained. I turned to Sasha.

"I don't know... All I know is I looked over and she was messing with your clothes..."

"I was trying to make sure nothing got on-"

"Oh shut up," Melody exclaimed. "Bridget, I watched you. You pretended to trip and then sloshed your ink all over her dress. Then you took out your wand and I'm 95% sure you were trying to tear her tights when Sasha looked over and stopped you."

"That's not at all-"

"Wait, are we saying my dress is ruined?" I asked, glancing at my wrist. I didn't see what time it was, however, because I'd taken my watch off and left it on my bedside table before I fell asleep.

"Sorry Posey," Bridget said as she smirked. With that, Bridget strutted out of the room.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked. "Guys, what time is it? I know I had to have spent like fifteen minutes in the shower..."

"It's 6:25," Melody said, "and calm down Rose. Why don't you where your high brown boots, jeans, and I'll lend you my tank top with the rainbow flower watercoulor design... You can throw your yellow cardigan overtop."

"Will that work for what he wants to do?" I asked.

"Well, it's not quite as feminine, but it should be fine, yeah," Sasha said, nodding. I bit my lip then nodded.

"Alright, guess I better get ready." I walked over to my bed, digging in my trunk for the clothes I wanted. I started to get dressed while Mel got out her top, glad for something to do. Once I was dressed, Sasha pulled me over. She used a spell to dry my wet head, although the intense heat made my curly hair frizz up worse than usual.

"Why don't you just pull it up in a bun?" I asked. Sasha shook her head.

"Scorpius likes your curls. He specifically requested a down hairdo. Don't worry, and be thankful your uncle's grandfather invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion." She grabbed a bottle, took out a little dripper, and let two drops fall into my hair. She started running a brush through my hair, and magically the frizz when down. She then took her wand and carefully wrapped strands of hair around it, mumbled a spell, and suddenly my normally big, bushy, frizzy mane was in loose, tame curls.

"You are a miracle worker, Sasha," Bridget said, impressed. "Okay, Rose, it's 6:50, you need to get going..." She handed me my jacket.

"Wait, where's my watch?" I said, stopping in the doorway. I felt naked without it.

"You aren't wearing it?" both girls asked.

"No... I took it off last night. My skin's been really dry, and the band has been rubbing the wrong way lately..."

"I don't see it over here," Mel said, looking around my bedside table.

"Rose, you don't have time..."

"I can't leave without it! Sash, you know..."

"Rosie, I know. Scorp is going to notice you aren't wearing it. I'll look for it while you're gone though, okay? You'll get it back before tomorrow." I shifted my weight between my feet. I really didn't like the idea of leaving without finding it, but the girls were right. I needed to go.

"I'll see you later?" I said, pulling my coat into my chest.

"Of course," Sasha said, smiling.

"I wanna be part of the post date discourse!" Mel called as I headed down the steps.

* * *

"Ro!" Scorpius said, his face brightening when he saw me. He ran to me and pulled me into a big hug. I closed my eyes and squeezed him back, happy to be in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late... Things didn't go so smoothly in the dorm this morning," I whispered. Scorpius shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry it's so early... I wanted to catch the sunrise." He smiled sweetly at me, and I melted.

"Are we going outside?" I asked.

"I thought about it at first... And then I was in our spot the other morning... I was having trouble sleeping. But anyway, there's a really good view of the sunrise from there, and it'd be warmer..."

"That sounds lovely, Scorp. Why didn't you just have me meet you there?" I asked. He blushed.

"I decorated it a little and I wanted it to be a surprise. I also wasn't sure if I'd want to take you outside or not."

"Well, why don't you lead the way upstairs?" I suggested, slipping my hand in his. Scorpius squeezed my hand and nodded. As we started upstairs, he seemed very ridged, and he kept glancing over at me. His hand was sweatier than normal, and I wondered if maybe he was more nervous about today than he had let on. I stopped him on a landing about halfway to our spot.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you now... No matter what you have planned, I appreciate this. I love you, and the fact that you planned today out... It means a lot to me. So please, stop being so worried. Sasha and Mel both said they think I'm going to love it, you know me... I think we're good, don't you?" Scorpius smiled softly.

"Okay Ro. I love you too, you know?" I nodded, kissing his soft cheek gently.

* * *

The sunrise was beautiful. The breakfast Scorp had asked the house elves to set out? Beautiful. The extra blankets and pillows, making it even more comfortable? Perfect. As I snuggled against his side, a cup of hot chocolate sitting within reaching distance, I thought about how lucky I was. I could stay curled up like this forever...

"Rose, I had other things we could do. Including a special library session..." Scorpius whispered in my ear, his left hand playing with my curls.

"It's so nice here," I replied, curling up closer to him. My head was resting on his shoulder, and my one hand kept brushing his thigh...

"I agree, but..." Scorpius trailed off as my hand absentmindedly moved up his leg. He coughed, then continued speaking. "If we stay here, I'm afraid we'll get carried away. Like you right now with that hand... Bloody hell Ro, can you stop?" I looked up at his blushing face, pulling my hand off of him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, not sure how to read the situation. Scorpius grabbed my hand with his free one.

"Rose... If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to control certain things, and I don't want things to get weird. I love you, I like being like this, but... If things get too carried away we could be making adult choices really soon and I don't think we're ready for that." I let go of his hand to hug him tightly.

"Scorpius, I"m sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just..." Scorpius held me close to his body.

"I have a hard time controlling myself around you sometimes when we're alone," he admitted. "I think things that I know I'm not ready to actually do. Or at least, we're not ready for them to be done. I just don't want to mess this, mess us up."

"Nor do I," I whispered.

"Then let's head up to the library. I have a surprise."

* * *

"And she returns," Melody said as I stepped through the portrait hole. Scorpius had walked me to the Fat Lady, kissed me on the cheek, and then walked a few paces away so I could say the password without worrying about him hearing. We waved goodbye as she swung open, and I appeared before my friends and housemates.

"How was it?" Roxie asked from where she and Lily were playing a game of Wizard's chess. I smiled.

"Wonderful. It was truly perfect. I'm so fucking lucky..." I sighed, flopping down onto the couch.

"Al and Alice are still out. They were double dating with Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville and your parents," Lily said.

"What about the other boys?" I asked.

"Freddie is on guard while Olivia and James spend some quality time in the Room of Requirement," Roxie explained, raising her eyebrows. "From the map, it looks like Louis and his beau tried to get into R-o-R too, but James beat him to it... They found another spot though, don't you worry."

"And Hugo disappeared upstairs. You know today makes him uncomfortable..." Lily said.

"Why's that?" Sasha asked.

"He just... He's not big on the whole love idea," I explained. "Like he wants to fall in love, sure, and he loves his family, but..."

"Hugo doesn't like girls or boys," Lily finished.

"Sounds like everyone was up to no good today then," I said, looking around.

"Well, seeing as the boy I was dating broke up with me yesterday..." Lily shrugged. "It was okay I guess."

"Mel and I spent the day together. It was nice," Sasha explained. "She'll be down any minute... She was sending a letter to her boyfriend."

"I didn't know she was seeing someone?" I questioned.

"He's a muggle from back home I guess. We talked Professor Mewlding into letting us go to Hogsmeade, and we stopped in that shop on the edge of town that has internet and she did a video call with him. He was sweet."

"I'm here; I'm here. You better not have started without me!" Mel said, running down the stairs.

"Hey Melody, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good but that's not the point. Sorry, Sasha and I didn't find your watch, and Di and Bridget made themselves scarce. I bet one of them took it," Melody said as she got settled into the seat next to Sasha.

"Someone took your watch?" Roxie asked. I shrugged. "I will get it back for you and make her life hell this year, you know that right?" I sighed.

"Roxie you don't have to..."

"Alright then, let's here about this date!" Lily said, and all eyes turned to me.

"Well..." I started, smiling broadly. As I told them about my day, I relaxed, so thankful to have my cousins and my friends. They gushed about how wonderful Scorp sounded, and I smiled knowing that I really did have the best boyfriend. I left out the part about us discussing how far we were going to go... They didn't need to know that.

A few hours later, I pulled my sheets around me and let my mind wander to what forever might be like with Scorpius Malfoy. I smiled as I fell asleep, glad to have fallen for such a sweet guy.


	22. June 18, 2022

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed the (late) Valentine's day present, and since that one was late, I tried to get this one done ASAP... It has a slight language warning! I know some of you don't like it when they swear, but I need it for the meaning to come across like I want. Also, I've now gone through this story five or six times, and I think I'm still missing some of my OCs on my list of characters... Oops. I guess I should have done a better job at cataloging them as I was writing... Oh well. I also have sooo many A-names... Sorry about that guys, it just sort of happened. This chapter is long, so thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts! Thanks!**

* * *

June 18, 2022

The Saturday before OWLs, the stress level was high. Everyone was going through exams, and no one was happy. While a bunch of us had been studying together, I knew it was time for some hard core studying alone with my boyfriend.

That morning I woke up early, close to 8 am. I still hadn't gotten my watch back, something I was really upset about but not enough to start an argument. Instead, I refused to help Di, Bridget, Chase, Axton, Liam or any of their friends when it came to studying. Albus, Sasha, and Melody were right behind me, and Melody had actually come to join our group of multi-house friends.

Once I was up and dressed, I made my way downstairs to get breakfast. When I walked into the Great Hall, I was met by the smiling face of Scorpius.

"Nice to see you got up early too," he said, giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him loosely before stepping back a little.

"You already done eating?" I asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, I came down around an hour ago and have been pretty much BS-ing for the past 45 minutes. I just don't feel like buckling down yet and studying, you know?"

"Well," I started, "why don't you come sit with me, and we can just hang out while I'm eating?" Scorpius smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Ro." Together we walked hand in hand over to the practically deserted Gryffindor table. There were a few seventh years, a handful of second years... But no one from my year or anyone related to me seemed to be up which was no surprise. None left at school were early risers.

I helped myself to some food and started eating, talking with Scorpius and just having a grand time. We were so busy paying attention to each other that neither of us noticed someone else approaching until he coughed. At the noise, I looked up and cringed. Scorpius tightened his arm around my shoulders under the glare of my ex boyfriend.

"What is the snake doing here?" Axton grunted. I bit my lip.

"I'm having breakfast with my girlfriend instead of letting her sit all alone," Scorpius responded.

"You shouldn't be over here," Axton said.

"Why not? The professors encourage inter-house unity,"Scorpius said, "besides, she's my girlfriend and she invited me over here."

"Yeah, well some people would rather not see the asshole that ruined their relationship first thing in the morning," Axton replied. I could see how tense both boys were getting, and I really didn't want anyone to start a fight. I glanced past Axton to see Alan Smith and Zane Avery heading over this way from the side closest to the teachers' table, while Bridget, Liam, and Di came from the other side. I cursed under my breath.

"I didn't ruin your relationship; you did that yourself. You were a controlling prick who didn't let Rosie be Rosie, so she dropped your sorry ass. Yeah, I didn't like you, but I never told her to break up with you," Scorpius said, standing. I tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt, but that didn't get him to sit back down.

"What's going on over here?" Alan asked, coming and standing behind me on my side of the table (Axton was standing on the other side).

"None of your business, Puff," Axton said.

"Well, you see, it looks like you're starting a fight with my mates, which is NOT okay, and, therefore, my business," Alan replied.

"Yeah, the "puff" is right. You mess with our friend, you mess with us," Zane added.

"Fuck off," Axton said. He looked behind him and saw that his friends were now flanking him, and the grin he gave was almost sickening.

"Are these Slytherins trying to start shit, Axe?" Bridget asked, crossing her arms and standing next to him. Axton nodded.

"Bull," I said, speaking up. "Scorp and I were sitting here, talking and keeping to ourselves when Axton came over and decided to make a big scene."

"Yeah, right, like I'd believe that," Bridget said. She put her hands on her hips, and that's when I saw _my watch_ on her wrist.

"Why are you wearing Rose's watch?" Scorpius asked before I could. Bridget laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about?" she responded, rolling her eyes.

"That's my watch," I said. "It's been missing since February when _you_ ruined my dress. What the bloody hell is it doing on your wrist?" I stood. I didn't want to start a fight, but that watch was _mine._ It was my last gift, the last piece of my grandfather that I had...

"Is there a problem over here?" Uncle Neville said, cutting over Bridget's response.

"Yes Professor, Rose here invited a Slytherin to sit at our table, and then he proceeded to taunt Axton and make him feel uncomfortable in his own house," Bridget said, her voice sickeningly innocent.

"Unc- I mean, Professor Longbottom, that's anything but the truth! Yes, I invited Scorp to come sit with me because the table was empty and I didn't fancy eating breakfast alone. Everyone always talks about how important inter-house unity is, so I thought eating with my boyfriend would be no problem," I explained.

"Okay that sounds fine, but why does it look like a fight is about to go down?" Uncle Neville asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mel, Sasha, and Albus come running from the doors.

"Because, sir, when Axton saw us over here he got upset, and, instead of politely asking me and Ro to move, he started to use fowl language and insulted my character. My friends, sensing that the incident might go south, came over here to defend me as his friends approached. Mr. Costello then proceeded to tease Alan for the fact that he's in Hufflepuff. Then, both Rose and I noticed that Miss Finnigan over there is wearing Rose's watch she got from her grandfather, a watch that has been missing since an incident involving Miss Finnigan back in February," Scorpius finished speaking, wrapping one arm loosely around my waist. I wanted to roll my eyes at the fancy talk coming from his mouth, but I also knew he sounded a lot more professional than me or Bridget, which might help our issue.

"Miss Weasley, is that your watch?" Uncle Neville asked.

"Yes, sir. Well, I believe it is. I mean, it looks like it is. The last time I saw it was back in February... I'd left it on my bedside table when I went to take a shower, and Sasha and Melody were trying to help me pick out clothes, and when I came out they were arguing with Bridget, my dress had a huge stain, and my watch was MIA," I explained. Sash, Mel, and Albus had made it over to the table and had come to stand near Scorp, Zane, Alan, and I.

"Sir, I hate to be rude, but-"

"A wiser man than me once said that, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often, and that it is best to say nothing at all," said Uncle Neville, cutting Bridget off before she could speak. Bridget crossed her arms.

"Now, I do not want to continue this scene here. Miss Finnigan, if you would please hand over the watch to me... Then we all shall proceed to my office." Uncle Neville put his hand out, and Bridget grudgingly took off the watch and handed it over.

"But sir, we haven't eaten yet!" Liam complained. "Besides, Di, Mel, Al, Sasha, and I didn't do anything!"

"No, but you see, I don't want this to be a reoccurring issue. Your sister and Mr. Costello seem to have an issue with Miss Weasley, and rather than let that issue continue to plague what should be some of the best years of your lives, I want to put an end to it. If you want food, I'll have Hannah ask one of the house elves to send up a tray."

* * *

Half an hour later, Uncle Neville had us all sitting in chairs in a circle in his office. Aunt Hannah had brought in a tray of toast and scrambled eggs, and those who hadn't eaten ate their fill. Going around the circle clockwise sat Uncle Neville, Bridget, Axton, Liam, Dianne, Melody, Sasha, Albus, Alan, Zane, Scorpius, and then me on Uncle Neville's right. When everyone had mostly finished eating, Uncle Neville cleared his throat.

"Alright, so I know there is some tension just with the students in my house, but before we work through that, I want to talk about today's incident," he started. Melody raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Do those of us who didn't witness this morning's actions really have to be present? Al, Sasha, and I didn't do or really see anything, and we should really be studying," Melody said.

"If you three would like to run to your dorm to get materials to study, that would be alright. But you need to come right back here, okay?" Melody nodded, then she, Albus, and Sasha stood up and left the office.

"Back to business; what happened?" Uncle Neville turned to me.

"I woke up early and decided to head to breakfast. When I got there, I ran in to Scorpius leaving. Since we _are_ dating and none of my friends or family were around, I invited him to sit with me over at the Gryffindor table. There were maybe five kids there at the time and none of them were sitting near us or seemed to have a problem with it. I figured other kids did it all the time with their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends; why couldn't I do it with my boyfriend?" I explained.

"People shouldn't be doing it at all," Bridget said, shaking her head. "There's plenty people in each house; how can you not have friends in your house?"

"Most people do, Bridget. Inter-house friendship is important too, though," Uncle Neville said.

"Yeah, like, I like my housemates, but Scorpius and I really hit it off. He's my best friend," Alan said.

"Frankly, I couldn't stand spending time only with Slytherins," Zane added. "It's why I have friends in most of the houses."

"But still-"

"No, Bridget. There are no 'buts'. Just because your only friends are in your house doesn't mean everyone else has to follow that same rule of thumb," Scorpius said, getting loud. I grabbed his wrist and gave him a look. I knew he didn't like Bridget, and he had every reason not to like her. However, he needed to keep his temper.

"Why don't we move on to the actual incident?" Uncle Neville suggested. I nodded.

"Well, we were just talking, minding our own business when Axton came up and started being rather rude. If he would've just asked, Scorpius and I would have moved. Instead, he called Scorp a snake and accused him of breaking up my relationship with Axton, which isn't what happened. Soon, the rest of them flocked around us and things started to get slightly out of hand, and you showed up before anything happened," I finished.

"I was only responding to what Malfoy was saying," Axton muttered.

"So sorry you can't handle the truth," Scorpius retorted.

"Scorpius," I whispered, warning him. He looked at me like a dog who's ball had been stolen.

"So this all seems to stem from the fact that Axton and Rosie broke up, what, two years ago?" Uncle Neville asked.

"You knew we were dating?" I asked in response.

"Rosie, come on. Do you know your father? Of course I knew you were dating. Just like I knew you and Scorpius study together, and have since your first year," Uncle Neville said. "While I don't tail you... I do keep an eye on the Weasley-Potters, and all of my friends children. Which is why I also knew that there are some serious issues with you, Di, and Bridget and Liam. Your father, Harry, and I shared a dorm with their fathers back in our school days, remember?"

"Wait, you know Dad?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, I did," Neville said. "Now, when it comes to punishment, I think Mr. Smith and Mr. Zabini are off the hook. If you boys would like to report back to whatever it is you plan on doing... I can't punish you for being willing to defend your friend. Not after all that me and my mates did in school." Uncle Neville laughed. "If you see the missing three, please send them in." Alan and Zane nodded before standing and leaving. Uncle Neville folded his hands.

"Why do they get off free?" Axton asked. "They threatened me!"

"I heard no evidence of that, Mr. Costello. From what I've heard you gave what you got. And yes, that was from Rosie and Mr. Malfoy said, but I also know you, and they aren't describing anything out of character. Now, I do not believe I can take away points or give out a punishment for what you did, but you were in the wrong, and if you continue to harass people in your house that are friends with those in other houses, there will be consequences." Axton nodded.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, when is this going to be done? I know you're best friends with Rose and want everything in her life to go perfectly, but some of us actually need to study before we die with OWLs," Bridget asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes, and Al, Mel, and Sasha came back in the room.

"We're going to talk now. Axton, it's obvious why you don't like Rose and Scorpius, but why do you have a problem with Albus, Melody, and Sasha?" Neville asked.

"It's not that he has a problem with me so much as I have a problem with him," Melody said. "I won't blindly follow what he and Bridget say, and they don't like that."

"Is that true?" Uncle Neville asked. Axton shrugged.

"It's not that I don't like them... But they're always with _her_ and Sasha never liked me and Rose, even though we are perfect-"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up! You were far from perfect, and she's is with _me_ now, Costello! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Scorpius shouted. I had been biting my lip, and at his outburst I just turned.

"WE WERE PERFECT! YOU ARE THE REASON WE FELL APART!" Axton screamed back. Uncle Neville put his hands up.

"Enough, both of you. Scorpius, If you are going to be unable to sit and listen to others talk and add to the conversation in a civilized way, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Uncle Neville said calmly.

"Sorry sir, but, I mean, come on. He's attacking my relationship!" Scorpius said. I crossed my arms. Enough was enough, and Scorpius had only been making things worse all morning.

"Uncle Neville, can I talk to Scorpius outside for just one second? Please?" I asked. Uncle Neville nodded, and I grabbed Scorp's arm before pulling him out the door.

"What are you doing? Scorpius, this matter, while I love having you by my side, does not need any input from you unless it is asked for," I exclaimed. "Why can't you just..."

"Just what Rose? I'm defending you, defending us!" Scorpius replied. I shook my head.

"No, Scorp, you aren't. You really aren't helping with your outbursts." I crossed my arms, and Scorpius frowned like he was being scolded.

"Oh yes, because you have to be right about this."

"No. I don't want to be right about this. I am though, Scorpius, and you know it."

"Really Ro? Really?" Scorpius crossed his arms. "So I guess you just want me to... leave?" I sighed, uncrossing my arms to run a hand through my messy red mane.

"No..." My voice broke as I moved forward to hug him. "Scorpius, I love you. I don't want to fight and then you leave..."

"Rose, that's what you're saying though, do you realize that?" As our arms wrapped around each other, a few tears fell.

"It's just... I'm frustrated. I can sit there and listen to them talk, but you just can't keep your mouth closed..."

"I know, Ro. That's one of the differences between us." Scorpius kissed my forehead before pulling back and looking up at the door. I turned around and saw Di standing there.

"Er, I was dismissed and I just wanted to say that I think you are a cute couple and that I don't hate either of you, and Chase and Westley don't either. That's why they aren't here... Professor Longbottom didn't think it was needed. Um, if you want to talk later... I really need to study now, but... I'm sorry, it's just that I've always followed Bridget. I don't know how to stand up to her, and Axton leads the boys because why not. Er, I'll be going now..." Di said before passing us.

"Why don't we head back in?" Scorpius suggested. I nodded.

* * *

An hour later, we were still talking, although it had gotten nowhere. Finally, Mel spoke up after being quiet for the majority of the hour.

"Fine. If the rest of you aren't going to talk about how you feel, then I will. Guess what? I don't fit into either group; I never have. I'm friends with all of you, but as an outsider I've been able to tell what you all feel a lot better than you lot can.

"First: Axton fell in love with Rose hard, and even though he was a controlling, he doesn't see why she doesn't want him. He's bitter because the rumor mill going for a long time said that Scorp and Rose were together, and even though that was false then, it's true now and he's jealous.

"Another person jealous of Rose? Bridget. She's had a crush on Axton since second year, but he doesn't see her as anything more than a friend because he's hung up on Rose and it drives him insane. Also, she sees Rose as this big, bright person everyone likes and can't stand that it's not her.

"Us just talking this out was never going to work, Professor Longbottom. Now, if you would excuse me, enough of my morning has been wasted." With that, Melody finished laying down the truth and left. Things were silent for a few moments before Sasha spoke.

"It's not that I dislike anyone. I mean... Axton, you were a horrible boyfriend. Rose doesn't think that for sure, but I do. She's my best friend, and I barely talked to her while you were together," Sasha said finally.

"That's not true though!" Axton exclaimed. "I wasn't some horrible monster like you keep making me out to be!"

"No, but you also weren't a great boyfriend," I responded. "You got mad so easily, and I wasn't in control of my own life. If my mother knew the full extent she'd be so disappointed in me."

"Well, at least we all know Mel was wrong about me," Bridget said quickly.

"I don't think she is though, sissy," Liam replied slowly. "You take crap from no one, and yet... You always seem to listen and back up Axton."

"I'm just being a good friend," Bridget retorted.

"Okay, okay. You guys are right, maybe this wasn't the best way to solve your issues, but at least it got you talking. Now, Bridget, I had Hannah check out this watch, and it is indeed Rose's. For taking her property you are going to lose ten house points and serve detention with me after OWLs are over. There's not really any more punishment that I can give, but if there continues to be a problem we will have more of these group therapy sessions. Enough now; go study." With that, Uncle Neville finally let us go.

* * *

"Malfoy, Weasley. It's time for the library to close," the librarian said from her desk. Scorpius and I had claimed the entire table with our stuff spread literally everywhere, trying to make up all the missed studying from earlier. We nodded and started to sweep our stuff into piles.

"I'll walk you upstairs?" Scorpius said as we gathered our books.

"It's so far out of your way though," I replied.

"You know I don't mind. It's just nice. Besides... We _are_ prefects. Maybe we could do quick rounds... Check a broom closet and maybe..." I giggled at his suggestion.

"Alright, you can walk me upstairs. And maybe we'll make a pit stop in the broom closet by the charms room." Scorpius and I picked up our books and left the library, hand in hand as we headed up the moving staircases. I smiled and leaned against him, wondering what I would find when I got to my dorm and hoping things would be better than before. Scorpius absentmindedly twisted my watch on my wrist; both of us were glad to have it back in it's proper spot.

* * *

"Night Ro," Scorpius said outside the Fat Lady's picture.

"Night, Scorp," I replied, leaning in to kiss him one more time. Our lips collided, and I wanted nothing more to stay like that forever, his mouth pressed against mine, both of us barely breathing through our noses as our arms wrapped around each other. Too soon, Scorpius pulled back.

"Night Ro."

"You already said that," I giggled.

"I know." He blushed.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too. Now head on in and get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." One last quick peck, and Scorpius and I split ways for the night.


	23. August 10, 2022

**A/N: Hello people! Hope you liked that last chapter, and here's the next one :) Things haven't been completely fixed between all the Gryffindors, but they are at least getting better. Umm yeah, that's pretty much it... Oh yeah! I'm also currently working on a Regulus Black story ( that will be completely finished before I start publishing chapters) that I really really love, so that's going to be coming eventually... I have like ten thousand ideas for that story, so when I can't get anywhere with any of the other ones, that's what I turn to... Also, if you can't tell, I really hate writing Hermione. It's why she doesn't appear more in this story (which is about her daughter... oops.) I hope no one really minds that, I just feel like I never get her right. I've been working on this chapter for over a week, and I think I finally have it done. Warning, it's pretty lengthy for me... Anyway, h****ope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

August 10, 2022

Summer was simultaneously freeing and limiting. It was freeing because we were not in school, and now that I was sixteen, Mum and Dad trusted me with more freedoms. However, it was extremely limiting because at school, no one really checked up on what I was doing. At home, Dad was constantly asking me questions about who I was hanging out with, when I planned on doing my summer work, and altogether just being a bother. Mum was no better, but some recent crackdowns had her extremely busy at the Ministry, so she was not around much. Likewise, Dad had taken over the Diagon Alley shop while Uncle George tried to open

I spent a lot of time at the Burrow that summer, what with Teddy and Vic getting ready for their wedding which was scheduled for the 21 August and Mum and Dad working all the time. Vic and Teddy had pretty much moved in for the summer, both taking loads of time off work. Vic was in insane when it came to wedding plans, and between the planning and Dora she was at her wits end. Teddy loved stepping away from the table Gram had set up in one of the extra bedrooms, and taking his daughter in his arms. I spent a lot of time babysitting Dora and being another young girl when it came to helping Vic choosing different things because I seemed to be the only cousin free that summer. Molly was busy working her way up in the Ministry, while Dom was busy being Dom and Roxie was spending the summer in Romania with Uncle Charlie. Lily was on holiday with some of her girlfriends; they were visiting the United States for three weeks. Uncle Harry had been hesitant to let his 14 year old daughter go alone, but he did.

One Wednesday in August, I woke up early in my bed at the Burrow. At first, I thought it might be because Dora had woken up early, but then I realized it was almost eerily silent. Then it came to me: Scorpius was supposed to be visiting me today. We'd been trying all summer, but then his dad would have to go away for business (taking Scorp with him), or Dad would want me to come back home for a couple days... It was always something. Even today, we were supposed to meet in Diagon Alley, but last minute Vic realized both she and Teddy were scheduled to work. Gram and Gramps were in Romania visiting Uncle Charlie (and to bring Rox home), so they weren't around to watch Dora… Which meant it fell on me. Not wanting to cancel on Scorp, I told him we could hang out, but only if he didn't mind coming to the Burrow and helping me babysit. When Mum found out there was not going to be anyone there, she sent Molly to come and chaperone.

* * *

About 9, Vic stepped in, cradling Dora. Even though she was only ten months, Dora was big for her age, and really smart. She was already walking, and she knew a few words.

"Rose? Molly dropped a note saying she'd be over here around 10:15. You said Scorpius is to get her at noon?" Vic asked as she walked over to my bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he said, at least."

"Okay. Teddy gets home from work at two, so Molly will probably leave around then..." She handed me Dora. "I've got to head to the store now. Dora's been fed, she'll probably be ready for her nap in about ten minutes..."

"Sounds good, Vicky," I said, holding Dora to me as I stood up. Together Vic and I walked downstairs.

"You're going to be okay, right? Oh! In the hour or so that you'll have alone with Molls, make sure you show her the seating stuff. I know you, me, Mum, and Gram went over it all, and Teddy was supposed to show it to Andy, but I want her to look at it, too. She has always been the better planner; I think that's why I feel so swamped."

"I'll let her know," I replied, nodding. "Any other marching orders?"

"I know! Make sure you tell Scorpius if you want him there! Teddy and I invited the Malfoys since they are his only family, but so far none of them RSVPed. We were going to have them sit with Andy so they didn't feel out of place, but..."

"I'll tell him, and Mr. Malfoy. I think Draco just gets nervous when it comes to this family, you know? I'm sure it's really weird that his son is dating the daughter of his sworn enemies."

"I'm sure it's not an easy thing, but he knows you're a good girl. I mean, you, Molls, and I have been painted in the media as the good girls for years now."

"What about Lil and Luce?" I asked. Technically, it was only Roxie and Dom who were the "bad girls" of our clan, but even then none of us were bad.

"Uncle Harry has done his best to keep Lily out of the spotlight," Vic pointed out, "and Lucy has too. Uncle Percy isn't as big in the media as some of the rest of our family; if Molly wasn't as brilliant as she was, then I doubt they'd mention her much. Anyway, we'll talk more about this later. I really have to get going. With that, Vic took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fire.

"Alrighty, Dora. Just you and me now, baby girl," I said to Dora as we watched Vic disappear. Dora looked about to cry, but I turned her away from the fire and she decided to play with my messy red curls. I carried her over to the couch and sat down, where she then crawled from my lap and started crawling around the room. I kept an eye on her. As I watched, I thought about how sad it was that she hadn't inherited Teddy's ability to change her looks; when she was first born she would change her looks occasionally, but the older she got the less it seemed to happen.

"Ro-ie," Dora called, waking me from a daydream. She was holding a book on her lap.

"You want me to read you a story?" I asked, getting up and grabbing her. She nodded, still clutching the book to her body.

"Alright. The Fountain of Fair Fortune..." I started, opening the storybook.

* * *

After I had finished the story, it was time for Dora to go down for her nap. Although she fussed a little bit, she was out cold by the time Molly appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello? Rose?" Molly called, stepping out and wiping soot off her her jacket.

"In the kitchen!" I called.

"Hey," Molly said, walking towards me. She'd cut her red hair into a long bob with bangs. It looked good on her, highlighting the fragility of her face. All of my cousins were cute, but I always thought Molly was one of the prettiest. While Vic and Dom were both gorgeous, there was something to be said about Molly's kind, caring, simple beauty.

"You look good, Molls," I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Rosie. So do you. When's your beau getting here?"

"Um, I think he said noon," I replied, "but it might be earlier if his dad can get off."

"Cool. That means we have some time just you and me while Dora's napping. You can show me some of the stuff you've done recently for the wedding."

"Yeah, Vic wanted you to look at the table arrangements and stuff," I said.

"Did the bridesmaid dresses come in?" Molly asked as we headed to the back room.

"Nope. I think Vic is going a little crazy waiting. They might be at the shop today…"

"Let's hope so," Molly murmured. I pulled out the stuff we'd done recently, handing her the different papers and showing her the diagrams.

* * *

About 11:45, the fireplace turned green.

"He's coming!" Molly said, squeezing my arm. "You excited?"

"Well," I whispered, holding Dora to my chest. "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I'm just a little nervous. He hasn't… We haven't done anything like this before." Suddenly, the blonde frame of Mr. Malfoy appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out, and seconds later Scorp appeared. I quickly handed Dora over to Molly.

"Hello," Mr. Malfoy said, brushing off some soot.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Molly said, smiling. "I'm Molly, Percy's daughter. The baby is Teddy's daughter… You know Teddy right?"

"I know Dora too. Ted is my cousin, after all," Mr. Malfoy said, walking closer to Molly and giving Dora his finger to play with.

"Hi, Rose," Scorpius said, hiding behind his father. I smiled and bit my lip.

"What time do you want him home, sir?" I asked Mr. Malfoy, firmly planted next to Molly.

"I told him he could stay for dinner. Astoria said your mum and dad were going to come over with Hugo?"

"Oh are they?" I asked Molly.

"Everyone's coming in. That's why Aunt Hermione kept asking if you were sure you wanted it today…" Molly said.

"Dad, can I just stay until 8? It takes like five seconds to floo home…" Scorp said, speaking for the first time.

"I guess as long as you aren't a burden on the Weasleys," Mr. Malfoy said, nodding. "Right, well, I have a meeting, so I will see you later, Scorpius. Have a good day," With that, Mr. Malfoy took some green powder from his pocket, tossed it into the fireplace, and disappeared.

"So wait, everyone's coming home?" I asked Molly again.

"Didn't Vic tell you? The flight from Romania got moved. Ted is supposed to pick them up from the airport at 2. Then everyone else is coming for dinner… All the aunts are bringing dishes."

"No, Vic just told me you would leave around two when Teddy got home."

"She probably forgot. Mummy brain," Molly said with a shrug. "I do have to leave around two though because I have a meeting for the orphan program I'm going to be heading…"

"You're going to be heading an orphan program?" Scorpius asked. He was still standing over by the fire.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more when I get back from changing Dora's diaper," Molly said, sending me a look. After she disappeared up the steps I finally was able to talk.

"Welcome to the Burrow," I whispered. Scorpius smiled.

"Your cousin already said that," he said before quickly striding over to me. He pulled me into a hug, and my hands wrapped around him as his lips met mine. I could feel my heart speed up the second there was contact, my breath catching in my throat. I pressed myself closer to him…

"Rosie! Dora and I are coming back down…" Molly called, and I heard her start down the steps. Scorpius and I pulled apart, me fixing my tank and Scorpius running a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, Ro. I missed that," he murmured as I lead him over to sit down on the couch.

"And there's the lovebirds, Dora, just like your mummy and daddy used to be," Molly told Dora as they sat down in one of the chairs.

"I want Ro-ie," Dora said, fussing in Molly's lap. Molly let her down, and Dora started crawling toward me and Scorpius. I was leaning against him and holding his hand, and we all watched Dora in silence. Finally, she made it close enough for me to pick her up.

As she sat in my lap, playing with my hair, I felt Scorpius's eyes on me. I glanced up and saw Molly was watching all of us.

"Lucky the French side of Vic is so strong, else that baby could be yours," Molly said finally. Scorpius laughed.

"Ro and I aren't going to be having any babies for a long time," he said. "Before you left us, you mentioned your orphan department?"

"Well, Uncle Harry, Kingsley, and Aunt Hermione were talking, and they thought that there needed to be some kind of program for orphaned magical children, or children whose parents are deemed unfit or are unable to take care of them. So Uncle Harry was talking with me about it, and we discovered that I might be a good fit to take charge. I'm new and impassioned, and I love helping kids. I've always been kind of a mother hen. I take after my gram."

"I see. So what exactly are you going to do?"

"Well, part of it is finding Wizard families that would like to raise a child, whether that's fostering one or adopting one. Someone in this new department is going to be involved with the muggle program, but my main thing, I believe, is going to be connecting families with kids."

"That's very cool," Scorpius said, smiling. He looked down and me and Dora and started playing with her too.

"Why don't you guys take her for a walk?" Molly asked. "While I was upstairs, I got an owl from Aunt Ginny asking me to start cooking something…"

"Okay. Dora, let's go get your buggy," I said, picking her up. As we walked, Scorpius wrapped an arm around my waist. I set Dora in her buggy, then I started pushing her around the spacious grounds of the Burrow. Scorp kept his arm firmly around me, and I leaned into him, relishing the quiet time together.

* * *

"Alright, you two, no funny business. I know Dora's upstairs asleep, and Teddy told me to warn you that that is what will happen if you get up to anything…" Molly grinned at the look on our faces as she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Aunt Ginny is bringing Lily and Albus around soon, and Teddy should be here with those off the plane around 3…"

"We'll be good, Molls," I said. "Just like you and Ryan would be."

"I wouldn't say that, Rosie," Molly said with a laugh. "Ryan is a lot less gentlemanly than Scorp." With that, Molly stepped into the fire.

"What did she mean by that?" Scorp asked me, confused.

"Well, I mean… I've mentioned that you haven't tried pressuring me into anything…" I said slowly. "I don't know Ryan well, though, so I don't know what he's like…"

"Do you expect me to push us to do things?" Scorpius asked.

"I mean, everyone sort of expects it. I didn't think you were that kind of guy, but the general opinion in my family on the Malfoy clan is negative. I don't expect anything from you. You are a kind, caring person, and a great boyfriend. You're also intelligent and know that at 16 certain things aren't the smartest," I tried to explain.

"Do you mind that we don't do much more than snog?" Scorpius asked.

"Not at all."

* * *

As everyone had started arriving, Scorpius and I went up into the room I had claimed as my own this summer and hung out. Albus joined us when he arrived, and Lily kept trying to too, although she was more preoccupied with playing with Dora.

"I can't believe I agreed to stay for dinner," Scorpius said, his pale face paler than normal.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"There's so many… Redheads!" he teased, leaning over and tickling me. I squealed and moved away.

"It's weird at your place with all the blondes," I countered.

"I just… I get the vibe that no one here outside of you two really likes me," Scorp finally admitted. "Your grandfather just looked at me when he got in, like he couldn't believe I was here, and then as the various adult males have filed in, I've felt more and more unwelcome…"

I crawled back over to him, sitting between his legs. Scorpius wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I leaned back against him, turning my head to kiss his cheek.

"You're wanted. People like you. Teddy likes you. Molly likes you, Dora likes you…"

"Wow, my cousin and a baby are two out of the three things on that list. The other one I got to spend some major one-on-one time with earlier."

"Well, that's three more people than just Rosie and I," Albus pointed out.

"And Roxie thinks you're cool, and Lily wants to know your life story," I added. "There. Now you're up to seven people that like you."

"Out of, what, seventeen? I'm still losing the race."

"Actually, there's around 25 of us," Albus said.

"AL! Not helping," I murmured.

"But he's telling the truth, Ro. I shouldn't have stayed," Scorpius said. Just then, I heard Gram call.

"Rosie! Bring that boy back down here! Dinner's almost ready and we want to introduce everyone!" Scorpius, Al, and I just looked at each other.

"You ready?" I asked. Scorp gulped, then nodded. "COMING GRAM!" I called. We stood up, I took Scorp's hand, and we headed downstairs.

* * *

"And I'm Percy," Uncle Percy said, the last one of my uncle's to stick his hand out for Scorpius to shake. Scorp did so, nodding.

"I think I've seen you at the ministry when I've gone in with Mum," Scorpius said. Uncle Percy beamed.

"Yes, I'm quite the valued person at the Ministry, constantly doing things for the Minister…"

"Are you considering going into the Ministry, Scorpius?" Aunt Audrey asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No ma'am. When I talked to my head of house, we discussed becoming a healer or writing for The Daily Prophet. Not that I'm a fan of the newspaper, but I've always liked writing…"

"I write for the Prophet. It's not a bad gig," Aunt Ginny said. "I mean, I don't have it to pay the bills, but I don't make bad money. Then again, being a Malfoy, you don't exactly have to work to live, do you?"

"Mum," Albus said, an irritated tone to his voice.

"No, I mean, she's not wrong. My father has plenty of money, and the Malfoy reserves aren't hurting. However, I don't want to just live off the money of those before me. I want to make my own mark on the world. Right now, the Weasley family name is where the Malfoy name was before the war, and the Malfoy family name isn't something people are jumping to be associated with. I want to change that."

"Well if you and Rosie get married, then the Weasley and Malfoy families will be connected!" Lucy said. I bit my lip.

"Scorp and I aren't getting married any time soon, Luce. Besides, that isn't exactly what he was talking about."

"Dinner!" Gram called, and we all headed out to the long tables set up outside.

* * *

"I had a good time, Ro. It was nice," Scorpius said as we walked around the yard to say goodbye away from my family.

"I did too, Scor. I'm glad you could come. And I'm glad you weren't scared off by my family. I've heard they can be quite intimidating."

"There's a lot of them," Scorpius said, "but overall they seemed really like good people."

"I mean they are…" I said, "but they're also really protective." Scorpius moved closer to me, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. Scorp kissed my forehead gently, squeezing me tightly. I turned my head, moving to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Rose Weasley," he whispered, the wind from his speech tickling my ear.

"And I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. Now, however, I think it's time for you to go home."

* * *

"Your boy is cute, Rosie," Vic said that night after most of the family had left. "From what Molls said, he was really good with Dora too. That's a good quality in a man…" I laughed.

"We're not making babies any time soon," I said.

"Well, that's what Teddy and I thought, but not what happened."

"Vic, I'm not… That's not going to happen to us. I won't let it."

"I'm only teasing, Rosie. I know you aren't into that kind of thing, even if Ted and I were at your age. I'm just saying, when you do, be careful."

"Rosie, you're coming home tonight, right?" Mum called from the kitchen where she was helping out Gram and Aunt Ginny.

"If you want me to, I guess," I replied, walking towards the room. When I walked through the door, Mum smiled.

"Scorp did good, honey. I'm proud of him. I was laughing with Astoria this morning about what it might be like, and he surprised a lot of your aunts and uncles."

"He's a keeper, Rosie. Don't let Ronald scare him off," Gram added. I blushed.

"I plan on keeping him as long as it's good, Gram," I responded.


	24. September 1, 2022

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long... My last few months of school was really crazy, so... But anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. There are some relatively touchy items in this chapter, but I don't think any of them are enough to trigger anything... Thanks and please read and review! **

September 1, 2022

"Rosie, it's 9, you better get up," Dad called up the stairs. I groaned, rolling over to look at my clock. Dad was right; there were only two hours before I would depart on the Hogwarts Express to start my sixth year. Sixth year!

It was hard to believe that I was almost done at Hogwarts. It felt like yesterday I just started there, and now I had passed OWLs (I got 3 O's and 3 Es) and was going to be taking NEWT level classes. Scorpius had done just as well as I had, and we were both looking forward to the higher level classes.

"Rose, c'mon," Hugo said, pounding on my door. I rolled my eyes as I crawled out from beneath my covers.

"I'm up, Hugo," I groaned, wrapping my dressing gown tight around me before opening my door.

"Dad wants to put your trunk in the boot of the car," Hugo said. "Mine's already out there." I turned around and looked at my closed trunk. I had finished packing it yesterday, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was missing something.

"Right; here," I told Hugo as I pulled my trunk out into the hall. "It's all yours." Hugo nodded and lugged my trunk down the stairs. I meanwhile, shut my door and tried to figure out what I should wear today. Usually I picked my going-back-to-school outfit days beforehand, but I just had not been able to decide this year.

I had found an old Gryffindor hoodie at the Burrow over the summer, and I had worn it a lot on the chilly evenings. Part of me wanted to wear it now, but I also wanted to look 110% for Scorp and seeing him the first time since our meeting a few weeks back. While I realized that I didn't always have to look my best around him, I wanted to. He inspired that desire in me. Besides, growing up in the public eye, Mum and Dad always taught us that it was better to look well put together than like a slob. Gigi rolls her eyes every time Dad says that though; apparently he was quite the slob when he was my age. Aunt Ginny has said more than once that she didn't know how my parents ended up working as well as they do together.

As I pulled out a floral print dress and put it on, I thought about how Mum and Dad had managed to stay together. I mean, they were coming up on 19 years married! I remembered when I was young, back when Dad still worked at the Ministry with Uncle Harry, and how Mum and Dad used to fight. They argued about who stayed home with the kids, about money, about cleaning, about the fact that Dad always seemed to be running late… And then he'd switched jobs to work with Uncle George and watch Hugo and me, and he became a stay-at-home dad of sorts, and they worked through their problems. Mum said opposites attract, and that having someone to balance you out was important. The more I thought about it, I wondered if Scorp and I balanced each other out or not.

"Rose! Come get breakfast!" Mum called. I slipped into my dark grey flats and grabbed my shoulder bag that had my fiction books, homework assignments I needed to finish, and other items like that. I headed down the stairs quietly before walking into the kitchen.

"You look nice Rosie," Mum said as she handed me a plate of eggs and sausages. I shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't know what to wear." I grabbed a teacup from the cupboard and set it and my plate down at my seat at the island. As I grabbed the teapot and started making my cup, Mum busied herself around the kitchen. Finally, she walked out and Hugo walked in.

"Dad asked when you'll be ready to go. He's supposed to be at the Hogsmeade store by noon."

"And it takes a whole second for him to get there from here because, as you know, he's old enough to apparate," I retorted. Hugo chuckled.

"Don't yell at me, sis. I'm just the messenger."

"Is Mum coming to the station?" I asked. Hugo bit his lip before shaking his head.

"I don't know, Ro. I mean… She and Dad got into a really big row while you were helping Vicky… Things have been tense here. Less so lately, what with you back home… I think Mum has to go to the office for a bit and she'll meet us there to say her goodbyes…"

"Why are they fighting? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, immediately accusing him. Hugo put his hands in the air.

"I don't know, Rose. Maybe if you had been home, you would know. It's not my place to tell you, anyway. Ask Dad." With that, Hugo turned and left. I realized I had never answered his original question, but too late now. After I was a alone for a few minutes, Mum popped in, her work robes on.

"Rose, I'll meet you guys at the station, okay? I really need to go in for this meeting…" She looked at me, lips pursed. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Mum." I stood up and gave her a tight hug. My mother and I weren't the closest, but I knew she meant well.

"Rosie! We're supposed to stop at Vic and Teddy's flat- they have something they want to give you," Dad said, walking into the room. Mum stiffened, but she smiled.

"Are you leaving now then, Ron?" she asked. Dad nodded.

"Yeah, well, as soon as we can," Dad responded. It was Mum's turn to nod.

"Please make sure you get them there on time, Ron. I'll meet you guys at quarter til." Mum had a sad smile on her face as she stepped away from me.

"I haven't been late with them for this yet, Herm. We'll be there." Dad pulled Mum into a hug, and a genuine smile crossed her face, if only for a second. Hugo was right; things between them did seem tense, but I doubted it would stay that way.

* * *

"Rose! We wanted to get you something to say thank you for all the help this summer…" Vic said as she opened the door to the small flat she and Teddy owned. "Dora picked out the gift, but I'm afraid she woke up really early this morning so she's napping now."

"It's alright, Vic," I said, stepping into the apartment. Dad and Hugo had seen a Muggle train shoppe across the street and were looking at the different models while I talked to Vic.

"Well, here," she said, handing me a package. Inside was a stuffed duck and a box.

"The duck is adorable," I commented, looking at it. Vic smiled.

"That was Dora's pick. God bless her little heart. Now open the box." I did as she said, and inside was a beautiful rose gold rose necklace. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Vic! This is gorgeous! It must have cost way too much…" Vic waved her hand.

"It was nothing, Rosie. Teddy and I also decided we wanted you to be one of the first ones to know… We're pregnant again!" I squealed, running to hug my cousin. Part of me was taken aback by the day's events, even though it was not even 10:30! I hugged her tight and we gabbed for a few more minutes. With the promise of a letter better explaining the pregnant bombshell, I said my goodbyes and headed out to meet Dad and Hugo at the car.

* * *

"Your red curls brighten my day," a voice said as I walked onto the train half an hour later. There were still five minutes left until the train left, and technically I should have still been waiting outside for Mum, but I also really needed to get my trunk on the train. I turned around to see one of Scorpius's dorm mates behind me, Devin Crabbe.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at him a little frightened. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Even though I was slightly scared to be alone with him on the inside, I was trying to stay confident on the outside.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk," Devin said, stepping closer to me.

"Or not, I said, pushing it and myself further away from him. I looked around the corridor, but there was no one at this end of the train. Albus had told me to put my trunk here in the back compartment, he having deposited his earlier. I gulped hard.

"Come on, Rosie posey," he said, chuckling. "All I want to do is help a bird…"

"This bird says no thanks," I retorted.

"Is it your red hair that makes you so fiesty?" Devin asked, coming even closer to me and licking his lips. I had just opened my mouth to reply when Albus's figure appeared from the other end of the train. I almost cheered.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Crabbe?" Al asked, immediately coming to my rescue. Thank Merlin for Al.

"Talking to your lovely cousin," Crabbe retorted. "She's hot as hell."

"And she has a boyfriend," Alan said, appearing behind Al. "So she's anything but interested."

"Rose, yor mum is outside, she wants to say hi," Albus said. I took the opportunity to slip past Crabbe to Al, dodging Crabbe as he reached out to grab me.

"Don't fucking touch her," Alan said darkly, "or I will hurt you."

"Yeah, right. You're just a Puff," Crabbe taunted.

"And I don't need a boy to take care of me," I reminded them although at the moment that didn't feel so true.

"I'm loyal to those who are loyal to me, so that would be Scorpius. I'm not taking care of you, Ro, but I am here for you." Alan crossed his arms as I sneaked passed him.

"C'mon, Rosie, let's go back to the family."

* * *

"Ro," Scorpius said, hugging me tightly when we met in our back compartment. I had had prefect duties the first third, and him the second, so we were just catching each other now. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, squeezing. I always forgot how much I loved hugging him.

"How was your summer?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't change much from the last time I saw you. But what about Crabbe earlier? Alan and Albus hinted at something…."

"I don't want to talk about it, Scorp. I just…" I shook my head. "He's just a creep."

"Albus said-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Just keep him away from me."

"Well I'll do my best," Scorpius mumbled. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. Scorpius wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you too, Ro."

"Alright lovebirds, break it up," Alan said, sticking his head out into the hallway. "You lot are just as bad as Albus and Alice. I keep getting left alone as you lot rotate…"

"Where's Sasha?" I asked. I didn't think I had seen her on the train yet.

"I don't know. Maybe she missed it?" Alan said. He shrugged.

"She didn't tell me she wasn't going to be on," I said, suddenly worried. Scorpius rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Ro. Sasha's a strong girl. She'll be fine."

"She might not be!" I sobbed. "Her father… What if her father caught up with them? She could be really in danger… We need to talk to someone with power-" Scorpius pulled me into him.

"Shh, Rose… You're okay… We'll send an owl to Professor Longbottom, see if he's heard anything…"I nodded against Scorpius's chest.

"Okay Scor… Whatever you say…"

"I'll write it and send it, okay?" Alan said from where he was sitting. I hadn't even thought about how he might miss her. Even if they weren't involved together, they were friends. I felt Scorpius nod, and I just sighed.

* * *

_Rose, Scorpius, Alan, Albus, et al.,_

_Thanks for the note of concern about Sasha, but I promise you she is fine. She received threats from her father last week about him finding her on her way to school today. Her mother, smart woman that she is, forwarded the note to us, and we made arrangements for her to come with my family earlier this week. She sends her love and will see you in the Great Hall for supper tonight._

_See you later,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster_

* * *

"Rose!" Sasha said as I ran toward her. I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. I had been so nervous about whether she was okay…

"I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried," I whispered against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to say anything to you," Sasha said, holding me just as tight as I was her.

"Well, as long as you're safe," I murmured. We let go of each other and walked to the Gryffindor table together. I was ready for a good meal and sleep; today had been very long, and I was at my limit.


	25. October 15, 2022

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I just lacked both time and inspiration. First and foremost, I just wanted to say that this story will go on without taking ****_Cursed Child_**** as canon, mostly because I haven't read it yet, but also because it's my story and I have my own thoughts. So, if you don't like ****_Cursed Child_****, good for you, it won't be in here. If you do, well, oh well. Also, just because I don't want to trigger anyone, there are some themes of sexual harassment in this chapter. If you love this story but can't handle that, either skip it when you get to that part, or PM me and I'll write up a draft that cuts that part out or diminishes it.**** Anyway, please read and review! I love reading what you have to say! NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 1 REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING FAMILIAR ISN'T MINE. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THIS WORLD, IT IS NOT MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

October 15, 2022

I woke up early, the sounds of birds chirping waking me from a good dream about Scorpius and I. None of the other girls were awake, and I decided I might as well head to the common room or the Great Hall, rather than stay up here and possibly wake someone up. I got dressed quickly, just a plain t-shirt, jeans, and my favorite high tops before heading downstairs.

"Rosie! I was hoping you'd get up early today!" Roxie said, running over to me the second I was in the common room.

"Ummm..."

"It's tryouts today! Now I know you didn't sign up, but I was thinking and-"

"Roxy, I already told you, and Fred, and Al, and responded to James's letter. I don't want to play Quidditch. I'm fine playing at home, and I love watching in the stands, but out there on a broom is not my idea of fun. Besides, with the classes I'm taking..."

"Scorpius plays and he takes the same classes. Al plays and he takes most of the same classes," Roxie challenged.

"It's just not for me," I replied. "Rox, I'm sorry. There has to be someone to play keep."

"I mean there is," Roxie started, "but they aren't as good as you."

"I would never be able to play against Scorp. I couldn't do it. Or Alan, for that matter. They're my friends."

"I have friends on other teams," Roxie said. "I even dated the captain of the Hufflepuff team. A little competitive spirit is nice in a relationship."

"I'm sorry, Roxanne. But no. I'll be in the stands supporting everyone, but that's it."

"Alright. I'm going to go get breakfast. But I hope you'll change your mind." I sat down on the couch with a book as I watched my tall cousin with dark hair and complexion walk out of the room. Not even five minutes later, Al appeared.

"Hey Rosie, did you change your mind about trying out?" he asked, excited. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll leave the broomwork to you and my boyfriend," I answered. Albus shrugged.

"I'm just glad I don't have to really try out again," he muttered. "That was the worst."

"Maybe next year you'll be captain," I said. Al's face lit up even more.

"You think I could be?"

"Who knows. I'm not sure who decides that kind of thing."

"Well, I guess maybe I'll get my hopes up for it," Al muttered.

* * *

An hour later I finally headed down to get breakfast in the Great Hall. I left the common room alone without a thought, but once I reached the third floor I got the weird sensation that someone was following me, although I didn't know who. Once I reached the entrance hall, I started regretting traveling alone. Then I heard...

"Those bright red curls and a beautiful frame... Old Scorp-miser doesn't know how good he has it," Devin Crabbe said, stepping out from some shadows. I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that came over me.

"Stay away from me, Crabbe," I said, trying to sound strong. I felt like I was failing though, especially when he laughed and took a step closer.

"You know, this is the first time I've been alone with you since the train, and I've been trying to get you alone," he said, licking his lips.

"I'm dating Scorpius," I said. "If you touch me, there's about twenty people that would love to beat your ass."

"A little fun with you might just be worth it," he came closer. I felt myself back up against the heavy oak doors that lead to the great hall... that wouldn't open. I cursed under my breath.

"I mean, first in line would be Scorpius. Then Al. Then Alan. Then my cousin James always loves to kick some Slytherin ass. Followed by Roxie, Fred, Domi, Lily, and Hugo... And probably Teddy. My father would also hurt you any way he could, and I mean between him and Uncle George they're quite good at coming up with products that could be very dangerous. Lastly my mother is in the running to become the Minister of Magic. I doubt you would like to get on her bad side, but if you did, the law would condemn you in every way possible. So you see, Devin, if you value your live in the least, then I would advise leaving me the hell alone."

"Empty threats," he said with a shake of his head as he moved closer. Quickly before I even knew what I was doing I jumped away from him and the door and ran to the stairs. I started to climb, but he'd cast some kind of spell and I couldn't get past the third step. Changing my mind, I headed for the front doors, but they too were stuck. Trying not to panic, I turned back to Crabbe who was smiling evilly.

"You know what they say about my house?" he asked. "We're cunning. And we always get the ends we want." I tried to control my breathing as he moved closer to me. I wondered if someone trying to get out of the great hall would be able to, or someone coming inside from outside, or coming from any of the pathways to the other common rooms, though I didn't have the time to experiment.

"No," I responded. "You don't. You will not have me. Even if you try to force yourself, I will not go down without a fight. You know what they say about Gryffindors, after all. I'm the daughter of Harry Potter's best friends. If you think I didn't inherit ever ounce of nerve the both of them had, you would be sadly mistaken. I also have my mother's gift for wandwork..."

"Then why are you still stuck here?" he challenged. I gulped, and then suddenly the spell to free me came to mind.

"I'm not," I said, pulling out my wand and doing a nonverbal spell. There was a crash and the doors to the great hall swung open, with Albus, Roxie, Fred, and Uncle Neville leading the charge.

"What is going on out here?" Uncle Neville asked.

"I was coming down for breakfast when I got stuck here in the entrance hall. Crabbe cursed all the paths so they were blocked, leaving me alone with him. He... he wanted to hurt me," I said, my voice cracking on the last part. Albus came running from beside Roxie, wrapping his arms tightly around my body as I started to tear up.

"Mr. Crabbe, my office. NOW!" Uncle Neville said, looking at me with pity. The first tear fell.

"But sir, I didn't do anything!"

"I do not believe Miss Weasley would make something like this up. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Alan Smith both reported an incident to me that happened on the train months ago, and I advised them on the action they should take to keep a situation like this from happening. However, since this did happen, you have opened up a door for what can legally be done in defense of Miss Weasley and her safety. My office, now. Roxanne, I know you need to get out to practice, but can I trust you to escort him there?"

"I can't, sir, tryouts were supposed to start ten minutes ago, but I'm sure Freddie would love to."

"I'll take him, sir," Fred said, grabbing one of Crabbe's wrists and leading him to Uncle Neville's office. Uncle Neville sighed, and Roxie slipped out the front door to the grounds.

"Rosie, didn't anyone tell you not to go anywhere alone?" he asked me, crouching down. I shook my head.

"No..." Uncle Neville looked at Al.

"Sir, she was supposed to come down with Sasha this morning. We've got a schedule-"

"You what?" I asked.

"After what happened to you on the train, I advised Albus and Alan to tell you not to go anywhere alone. While the situation on the train was creepy, there wasn't much to be done about it from the school's perspective, and legally there wasn't much for your mother to go on, though I did forward the report to her. Are you telling me she said nothing to you either?"

"I"ve only gotten one letter from Mum since term started. She's been busy," I responded with a shrug.

"Anyway, I need to take the memory. Now, while it's still fresh and unaltered." Uncle Neville said. "It's evidence, Rosie." I nodded, and he conjured a vial before coming at me with his wand out. He put it to my head and extracted a silvery wisp from my head.

"Will I still remember it?" I asked. Uncle Neville nodded.

"This is a special type of memory retrieval. I cast a spell nonverbally before I pulled it out, making this a copy of your memory, now independent from the original, though it covers the same topic as accurately as it was recorded in your mind."

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, Rosie," Uncle Neville said honestly. "It depends on what this says and what he confesses to. I'll have to get the headmaster involved as well... This is too serious for me to handle on my own. I will probably file a report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and send a note to your parents... There are a lot of steps, Rosie. But mainly right now I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose, Crabbe looked like he was seconds away from forcing himself on you. Roxie had been trying to open that door for nearly ten minutes, and it's supposed to only lock like that with a special code word. _Hogwarts, A History_ says as much. You should be shaken up right now."

"I am," I responded. "I don't feel like I can stand, I feel like I'm going to throw up..."

"Go see Hannah in the hospital wing. I know she's in there because of a couple bad colds. She'll give you something for the shock. Now I really have to go talk to the disgusting young man who tried to hurt you," Uncle Neville said before rushing up to his office. I sagged and leaned against Al, practically going limp in his arms.

"Oh Albus!" I breathed. "I was so scared. I just kept talking, trying to distract him..."

"You're safe now, Rosie," he whispered, running a hand through my hair calmingly. "Absolutely safe."

"Al! Rose!" I heard Scorpius's voice before I could see his blonde figure. Finally he appeared in my line of sight, and he paled as he noticed the state we were in.

"Scorp, good," Albus said, helping me stand. "You can take her."

"What the fuck happened?" Scorpius asked, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?" Albus responded harshly. "Your dorm mate, Crabbe. He tried to rape Rose." The words made the event sound more real than it felt.

"Merlin..." Scorpius breathed, pulling me in close. "Oh Ro, I'm so sorry! It's my fault..."

"No, it's not," I said, gulping. "You didn't hurt me, Scorp. Crabbe tried to."

"No, but Ro... We came up with a plan. I was supposed to keep an eye on Crabbe when we were in the Slytherin part of the school. Someone said that he said he was going to go looking for a fun time this morning, but I never thought... I've only been up maybe half an hour, and how long ago did he..."

"He didn't touch me Scorp. And even if you'd been awake longer, you probably would have been stuck behind the barrier he made. He didn't touch me, though. I didn't give him the power to know I was scared, or at least I tried."

"I'm sure you did great, Rose. You're a really strong girl. That's part of why I love you," Scorpius whispered, kissing my forehead. Part of me wanted to flinch at the touch, but then I remembered that this was Scorpius, my boyfriend, the boy of my dream. "I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you."

"We're all sorry. But we should be heading to the Hospital Wing..." Albus said. "That's what Uncle Neville said to do."

"Alright," Scorpius said, and together we stood. He laced his fingers in mine, and I couldn't help feeling drained even though it was only ten in the morning. As we headed upstairs, I noticed students starting to head to the Great Hall in numbers for breakfast. I couldn't help thinking that I should have known to wait for Sasha this morning.

"It's not your fault, Ro," Scorpius whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of my head and squeezing my hand. I just shrugged.

* * *

"Rose, sweetie, I know you're dealing with quite a bit, but you need to eat something," Aunt Hannah said a few hours later. Scorpius hadn't left my side since he found me, and I was both grateful and annoyed. I had yelled at Al an hour ago to go to quidditch tryouts, even though he insisted that Rox wouldn't mind if he missed to be with me. It was sweet that everyone was babying me like this, but I was a strong, responsible girl. I could take care of myself, and I did a pretty damn good job that morning. Despite his intentions, Crabbe didn't touch me.

"I'm not hungry, Aunt Hannah," I said. "It's plain and simple. I just want to sleep."

"Rose, you need to eat," Scorpius said.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" I asked, looking at him. "Scorpius, I love you, but you do not control me."

"I know I don't, Ro. I'm just trying to look out for you," Scorpius said, starting to blush.

"Rose, this is one case where I'm going to say to listen to your boyfriend," Aunt Hannah suggested. I sighed loudly.

"Aunt Hannah, can I please talk to you alone?" I asked. She nodded, and Scorpius took it upon himself to leave my curtained area. Aunt Hannah stuck her head out, and didn't look back at me until we both heard the hospital wing door close.

"What's up Rose?" she asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I just... I have a lot of feelings right now."

"Understandably. What happened to you was practically a kidnapping."

"First off, no one seemed to believe that I was able to take care of myself in the first place. Albus and Alan filed a report with Uncle Neville months ago, but instead of directly talking with me, everyone delegated tasks to other people, trusting them with my safety, instead of giving me the information I needed to know to keep myself safe."

"You mean Neville didn't talk to you either?" Aunt Hannah asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Nobody told me that Crabbe would probably try what he tried on the train again." Aunt Hannah muttered something under her breath.

"I told Neville to talk to you directly! That's the issue with this sort of thing, no one feels like they can talk to the woman who's going to be the victim!" Aunt Hannah exclaimed. I nodded.

"And no one is telling me 'oh, you know what, you did a damn good job of taking care of yourself, Rose.' Instead, everyone is apologizing and acting like I'm broken! Now maybe it hasn't completely sunk in yet. But Albus said what Crabbe wanted to do to me. He wanted to attack me, to have his way with me. I stopped him. I kept him talking, I kept moving, I didn't let him get close enough to me to really hurt me. Now my emotions are freaking crazy. Knowing what he wanted to do... Mum and Dad always kept the notes and things from the creeps away from Hugo and I, but once I was old enough to realize what they were really saying, it always made me feel gross. This makes me feel gross too."

"Rose, I see your point. I really do. The people in your life though... They just... Albus and Scorpius both are people who want to protect those they love. Knowing you were in a situation like that and there was nothing they could do to help you... That makes them feel gross. You're just going to need to tolerate them, at least for a little bit, Rose. Let them baby you a little bit. I think you'll find when you hear from your parents, they're going to have quite a few things to say, too." I nodded.

"Can you go get Scorp? And can we cuddle up here on the bed?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Aunt Hannah smiled and nodded.

"I'll get him, and you two can cuddle if you eat some stew."


	26. December 20, 2022

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long time no chapter! College is busier than I was expecting, lol. So this chapter, again, rape trigger warning, although they're just kinda talking about the after effects and not the event itself, so hopefully it's not that bad for any potentially triggered readers? Some of you might not like some of the ideas this chapter suggests about Rose's future with Scorp... I promise that this is their love story. As always, I love to hear from you, so tell me what you think. Should I write another chapter taking place over christmas break? Should I write one in January/February? Do you think Rose and Scorpius should take a little break in their relationship? Let me know! I love you guys; thanks so much for reading! **

December 20, 2022

In the two months since I had been trapped by Goyle, my life seemed to have changed considerably. For the first month if felt like Mum or Dad was constantly at the school, talking to Uncle Neville or Professor Clearwater to try and figure out how it had happened and to keep it from happening again. Mum threatened to take someone to court, although I never did figure out if it was the school or Goyle she meant. She might have moved forward with it. I honestly didn't know.

My friends also never left me alone. I thought it was bad before, but now I literally had no time to myself. Melody and Sasha followed me to the bathrooms and our dorm, and Albus and Scorpius took turns accompanying everywhere else. Alice and Alan took turns sometimes, as well as some of my other friends and family members that were still in school, like Roxie, Freddie, Lily, and Hugo. The sad part was, I didn't really mind. I liked being surrounded by a group. I felt safer. My safe place had been taken away from me, and I didn't know how to feel.

The dynamic between Scorpius and I changed after everything, too. At first, all I wanted was him, and he didn't mind that. He made me feel safe and loved, which is something I needed as I realized just how bad what happened was, and how much worse it could have gotten. However, by the middle of November, I started to feel like Scorpius was suffocating me. He was always around, and he tried to tell me what to do and what not to do. When he held my hand in the corridors, it felt more like he wanted to show his possession of me than a casual way for us to express our love.

On the train back home for Christmas break, our compartment was full of chatter, but both Scorpius and I were quiet. Instead of sitting with our legs touching, there was an inch of space between us. We'd gotten into a really bad fight the night before when we were having a 'date night' in our spot. We'd been kissing in a way we hadn't for nearly two months, and then suddenly I couldn't see him, all I could see was this body pressing against me and I got scared and pulled away. He tried to kiss me again, not understanding that I didn't want it, and I ended up running away alone to the common room, tears falling all the while. We really hadn't talked since that incident.

"Rose, you okay?" Sasha asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Er, yeah. I'm just thinking," I said softly. "I'm just glad to be going to the Burrow."

"Do you still want my family to come over for Christmas dinner?" Scorpius asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Alan asked. Sasha, Albus, and Melody shared a look.

"I dunno. Rose, would you like to share with the class?" Scorpius asked me.

"Scorpius, mate..." Al started, but I shot him a look.

"What are you asking me to say Scorp?" I asked.

"Well after what happened last night-"

"Scorpius, stop-" Albus said, but I shot him my best 'Hermione-Granger-Weasley-look' and he shut up.

"You mean when I pulled away from you and you just came at me again and I got freaked out," I said. "Instead of being a caring, listening boyfriend like you claim to be, you just got mad and watched me run away!"

"Merlin Rose! That's not what happened!" Scorpius said, exasperated. He stood, walking over to stand in front of me. "Look at me, Rose, and tell me that I forced myself on you." I shook my head.

"Guys I feel uncomfortable being here during this conversation," Melody said. "Like okay, obviously you need to talk it out, but I feel like I shouldn't be here."

"You didn't force yourself on me...but Scorp, do you know how controlling you've been lately? I can't go to the bloody bathroom without you asking me twenty questions! It's not right. And then last night we were kissing and you're right, it was good. But then it wasn't. And when I backed off, instead of listening to my body language, you just assumed I was trying to get more comfortable, and you came at me again. That's basically what you've been doing since the incident. Instead of listening to me you just make assumptions about what I should want based of off what you want me to do."

"That's not true-" Scorpius started, but Albus cut him off.

"Rose isn't wrong, mate..." Albus said.

"From what Mum was telling me...even that first night Rosie was getting a little irritated with the fact that you were controlling her," Alice said softly.

"Your mum doesn't know what was going on," Scorpius mutted.

"Right, okay, maybe Aunt Hannah doesn't, but we, both of your friends do," Albus said.

"Scorp do you remember why we said you and Rose should have a one-on-one date night before we left for the holidays?" Melody asked.

"Because we hadn't since the incident?"

"No. Because you needed to find your couple dynamic again, because it was gone. Rose is constantly fighting you because you've stopped letting her be an independant person. Do you remember why you wanted her to break up with Axton so badly?" Melody asked.

"Er, because I wanted to date her?"

"That's not the reason you gave me," I piped up. "You told me, and I quote 'Since when does Rose Weasley let boys push her around?'" Scorpius looked at me in silence.

"You guys are a good couple. It almost seems fated that you two would get together. But you guys haven't... right now, it's not good. You guys don't have a healthy relationship." Alan looked carefully at his best friend as he spoke.

"I think I need to leave," Scorpius said softly. I nodded, and he practically ran out of the compartment.

"I should go with him," Alan murmured, and then took off.

* * *

When we rolled into Kings Cross, the mood was still sort of sombre. I didn't know if Scorpius and I were still dating. I didn't know if he was going to come to Christmas dinner. I felt like I didn't know anything.

"Rose! Rose Weasley! Wait!" Scorpius called for me as I got off the train. I stopped and looked for him. When I found him, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ro," he said softly. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, Scorp. I don't want this to be the end," I replied into his shoulder as I hugged him back tightly.

"We need to have a real talk," Scorpius said. "I don't want this to be the end either; I love you so much. But... if I can't rein in these controlling tendencies I've been having lately... I dunno. We might need to consider taking a break." His words cut me like a knife.

"I don't want that," I whispered. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I don't either. But look at Teddy and Vic. They stopped dating for awhile and they came out stronger for it."

"Don't say that," I said, pulling away. "Scorpius, you're right. You've gotten a little out of hand with how controlling you are. I don't think just breaking up is the answer though. If we know it's going on, then we can work to fix it..."

"Rose Jean Weasley, I love you a great deal. And the last thing I want is to lose you-"

"ROSE!" I heard Teddy's voice from across the platform.

"I've got to go, Scorp," I said. "Write me. We'll talk about Christmas."

* * *

"Rosie, you okay?" Dom said, sitting next to me on the staircase in the Burrow that evening.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

"Is it because of Crabbe?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He's an asshole. He's scarred me. But he's not the reason I'm upset right now."

"Is it Malfoy?" she tried.

"Yeah. I think... I think we might be breaking up. And that makes me really really sad."

"That would be a shame. You two seem like a cute couple, and Gram loves you guys together. She's excited he's coming for Christmas," Dom said. I sighed, wanting to scream and cry and cursing the world.

"I just... After everything with Crabbe, Scorpius got really controlling and he stopped listening to me..."

"Rose, come with me." Dom took my hand and led me upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms. She motioned for me to sit while she went over to lock the door. Then we looked at each other in silence.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"Because I want to tell you a secret. Practically no one knows. Right after I left Hogwarts, back when I was renting that apartment from Uncle George... I was raped. Dad tried to get me to go to the Muggle version of aurors... I think they're called police? But I didn't. I couldn't remember anything about the guy and I didn't want to admit to some stranger what had happened. I didn't even want Vic to find out, though she did. Mum told her. Gram doesn't know, and I don't know about your mum or anyone. Louis doesn't know.

"Point is, it's more common than it should be. And it affects everyone differently. I kinda started to spiral and act out more... Mum got me to go to therapy recently and it actually helped a lot. I think you'll find Scorp just doesn't know how to deal with what happened to you, the girl he loves, the girl he almost lost in a sense because of Crabbe."

"I... I don't know what to say," I said softly.

"That's okay. You don't have to. Just think I know you and Scorp should try and have an adult conversation about this, especially if you don't want to lose him. I've gone through my fair share of partners of both genders, and it's not easy. But it's even harder when you can feel them falling apart around you and you know in your soul that you aren't done yet. So talk about it. Communication is the most important thing."

"Thanks Domi," I said before hugging my cousin. She laughed.

"Any time, Rosie."

* * *

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" Mum asked later that night.

"Sure Mum?" I said. She took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"I don't know how, but someone leaked what happened to the media. We wanted to keep your story private, but they know. And we're trying to get to the bottom of it all, trying to keep all the media attention away from you by speaking for you-"

"Speaking for me?"

"Well, yes. I mean, they want to know how you're doing, and what your reaction to everything is-"

"Mum, I'm sixteen, and you aren't me. Next year I'm legally an adult. You don't know my reaction, you barely even know how I'm doing-"

"How can you say that!? You're my daughter, of course I'm checking up on you even if I'm not there."

"What you're doing is just as bad as what Scorpius is. Merlin. Why can't people get it into their heads that I saved myself? Yes, I was in a really dangerous, scary, scaring situation. But I didn't let him hurt me. I didn't let him get near enough to touch me. I used my memory and figured out how to get myself the hell out of that situation. I relied on myself because I was cut off from everyone else. After the fact, however, no one has listened to me. Everyone has listened to what everyone else has said about what I should be feeling and what people should do for me, but no one is actually asking me how I feel, or what I want. Everyone just assumes and I'm tired of it!" With that, I stormed out of the kitchen. I knew I was going to regret yelling at Mum later, but I really needed to say my piece. Finding out she was talking for me without actually talking to me... that didn't make any sense!

As I was sitting with Al in the sitting room, I saw Mum pull Dad aside. A few minutes later they came back in together, and then Dad came over to me.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?"

"If you're just going to say the same things Mum did, I don't want to hear it." I crossed my arms. Dad sighed.

"Rosie, please," he said, and the look on his face I couldn't argue with. I always had a soft spot for Dad.

"Alright." Together we headed upstairs to what was once his bedroom.

"Now, I'm not going to yell at you for what you said to your mother. You aren't wrong. As mad as I was at that boy and the people working at that school for putting you in that situation all by yourself, I was so proud that my daughter was able to save herself. You didn't need someone to come riding in to save you. That's pretty bloody great.

"And I've been trying to tell your mum that we needed to talk to you. You two... you're very different people. I mean, your mother erased her parents memories and sent them to Australia for their own good when she was 17! Not that you should get any ideas, young lady. I'm just saying that Hermione sees things as being very much problem-solution, and while that's great at making laws and all the things she does, sometimes it means she doesn't quite relate to you well. You're emotions are much more like mine."

"I thought Mum said you had the emotional range of a teaspoon?" I asked with a giggle. Dad chuckled.

"Maybe I did when I was 14, but by now it's pretty easy to see that I'm the emotional one. You know one of my favorite memories of your mother? We were 11, just finishing with our first year at school. We'd already fought a troll together, and we'd discovered that the sorcerer's stone was being hidden at the school."

"Yes, Dad. I know the stories." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we got passed Fluffy, right? And we land in the Devil's Snare, and Uncle Harry and I are stuck, and your mum, that bright mind of hers, she remembers how to get rid of the Devils Snare -"

"Fire."

"Basically. She recited this rhyme I think and Uncle Harry told her to light a fire. Your mum said 'of course! but there's no wood!'" Dad started laughing. "No wood! I yelled at her as I was being suffocated, 'are you a witch or what?'"

"That's a sweet story, Dad, but I don't see how it applies..." I said, chuckling with him.

"I don't know that it does. I guess I just wanted to tell you that your mum means well, even if she doesn't always know the best way to go about things. She also mentioned in your little outburst you said something about a Mr. Malfoy... Do you wanna talk about that Rosie?"

"Not tonight, Dad. I think I'm ready for bed."

"Alright then, pumpkin. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
